Perfectly Imperfect
by Nirvana19
Summary: AU. All Human. Lauren is a respected FBI Agent with a tortured past, but when she's given an important assignment her life is about to get turned upside down when she gets a blast from the past. Bo's a well sought after assassin, who's just been given an offer she may not be able to refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Annnnd I'm back! Miss me? Here is my all new Human AU. Been working on it for a while, only a ten chapter fic though. Can't find the time to extend it, wish I could. But I'm hoping I've had enough time with this, that it's ended right and doesn't read rushed. Anyway, please give it a gander and see what you think.**

 **Remember to let me know in the form of a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Maybe It Could Happen**

 **FBI Field Office – New York**

Some would think that being a Senior Special Agent working for the FBI, would be an exciting adventure. But for Lauren, it was so much more than that. She lived and breathed to seek out justice. It was all she ever wanted to do when she was a little girl.

However, she didn't expect to be ridiculed for her gender. The other Agents of the Male variety never gave her a chance to prove herself. They thought a Woman was better off shopping for groceries and raising children. They were pigs.

But in saying that; they weren't all a bad bunch. She did have some really good friends; friends that would die for her, take a bullet for her, and were loyal to a fault. Those things kept her sane. In her line of work there wasn't much time for a social life.

She'd had relationships, sure. But none of them amounted to anything. Either she got bored with them, or they got bored with her. Mostly due to the fact that she could never make good on a promise to spend time with them. Her job was demanding; what could she say?

Although, she did have one romantic experience that was one for the history books. It hit her hard, and fast. But it ended it tears, like most things. She didn't like to think about it, because it brought up sad memories.

Lauren had been working her ass of particularly these last couple of months. She was up for a huge promotion to become Special Agent-in-Charge or SAC for short. But her Director was being hesitant when it came to crossing the t's and dotting the I's. He knew she could do the work, hers spoke for itself.

Her arrest record was impeccable; having brought to justice some terrible people. But he still wanted more from her. Which was what he was explaining to her right now; "Lauren, I would love nothing more; than to promote you to SAC. But even you have to admit; you haven't been yourself these past couple of years"

Director Walters couldn't explain it. Three years ago, Lauren was his most skilled Agent. She went after the most ruthless of criminals. She arrested over a dozen men in a week. That was what he needed of an SAC. But soon after that she became different in herself.

She didn't care to take cases, or go out into the field. It was like she was an empty shell of the Agent she once was.

"With all due respect, Sir…" Lauren cleared her throat. "… The only thing I need to be, to become a good SAC; is a good Leader. And I think I've more than proved myself in that department. I've been running my own unit for three years" it was getting hard not to take this personally.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, she just didn't understand. "Yes, precisely!" He stood from his chair abruptly. "And when you took up that task, you were on _fire_!" He smiled, remembering how proud he was of her. "But after the first year came and went; you changed. Your attitude, your passion for the job; it disappeared. Can you tell me I'm wrong?"

Lauren bowed her head, knowing what he meant. "I was going through something, _personally_ ; it may have altered my perspective of certain things. But the one thing I _never_ lost, was my love for this bureau. Please Sir, give me one more chance to prove you wrong" she was begging him.

Director Walters took a breath, he wanted to give her the job. But the suits upstairs wanted to see more from her arrest record. So, he was going to help her out. Going to his desk, he picked up a case file. "These are a few names from our 'Most Wanted' list…" he handed it to her, "… We've received intel that these individuals are in town; and we want them caught"

She knew what he was asking of her, and she was up for it. "You have my word Sir, I'll capture every one of them. Even if I have to stay out all night. I won't fail you" she stood, extending her hand.

He shook it with his left, using his right to hold her hand gently, "I hope not…" he said. "… I promised your Father I'd look out for you Lauren. Don't make me break that. I _know_ , you can do this. I have faith in you" he really did.

"Thank you, Sir" her Father was a sore subject for her. But Director Walters worked with him in the bureau when they were younger. He was like an Uncle. But she never asked for special treatment from him. It wasn't fair and she didn't want to move up that way.

Taking the file, Lauren walked back to her office. She read through the file, seeing the name at the top of the list. David Arnold. A small-time crook, but had evaded arrest for a number of months, he wasn't just wanted for fraud, but also for murder. He was her first target.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. It was her Partner, Tamsin. "Hey, everything go okay with the Director?" She didn't get a good look from her friend, so she side stepped the conversation. "That bad huh? Forget I asked. Is that a case?" She nodded to the file in her friend's hand.

"Yeah, he wants us to reel in the big fish…" Lauren got up, grabbing her gun and badge and then throwing her jacket on. "… Why don't we get started? I've got a lot to prove" she wanted to start this now rather than later.

 **Beijing**

The sun was setting on another day here, in china. It had been a long and slow day. Honestly, Bo was happy for the early night. But, in order to clock off she first had to finish her job. So, when she reached her destination; she took the elevator straight to the roof of the Parking Structure.

Walking to the south side of the roof, she knew it would be the perfect place to set up shop. She opened up the bag she brought with her. Assembling her Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifle; this was her favourite weapon. She lined up her shot, seeing her target in the scope.

"And just like that…" she timed it just right, hovering her finger over the trigger and pressing lightly until she got the angle she wanted. Then, with a tiny bit of pressure; the trigger was pulled and the piercing round escaped the chamber. Gliding towards her target and finding a cushy home in his right temple. "… It's done" she pulled away from the scope, dissembling her rifle and placing it back in her bag.

Within seconds, sirens were heard approaching the building on the opposite side of the road. Bo acted fast. Grabbing her bag and running straight for her exit. They probably knew where the shot came from, so she couldn't use the elevator to leave. Luckily, she had a plan.

Running to the north end of the parking structure; she got out her climbing gear and secured a harness around her waist. And attached a clip to the bumper of a large truck, with it securely fastened she jumped over the wall and off the roof. Abseiling down to the ground gracefully. She always loved that part.

With her knife, she cut the rope and ran straight for her car. Once inside, she drove a few miles away; knowing she was in the clear. That part of the city was dead at this time. She brought her car to a stop at a clearing. Using her phone, she dialled number one on her speed dial. "It's done. He won't be a problem for the client anymore"

"You never cease to amaze me, Bo…" A man laughed on the other end. "… Why don't you come on home; I have another job for you. In fact, I have an entire list of them"

She loved to hear that. "Music to my ears; I'll be on the next flight out" she hung up the phone, throwing it in the passenger side and then started the car again. It was time for her to go home, and she was looking forward to her next target.

Next stop; the air field.

 **Gun Range – New York**

After three hours of coming up empty on their search; Lauren needed to blow off some steam. So, Tamsin suggested they go to their local gun range. "I know we hit a dead end today; but don't give up hope Lo" she shot at the target a few times.

"I'm not giving up!" Lauren reloaded her clip, aiming at her target. "I'm just, pissed!" She shot out an entire clip. All of the bullets ripped through the paper. Where the silhouette's head was.

Tamsin could see maybe this was a bad idea. There were only so many posters Lauren would destroy before they would run out. She placed her firearm on the small table in front of her, then pulled her safety glasses off. "Okay, how about we just go grab a beer? We can start fresh tomorrow"

Lauren sighed, putting her gun down and taking her gear off. "As much as I'd like to have a drink right now; I don't think it'd be a good idea. Thanks though…" she smiled at her Partner. "… I'm just gonna head home; look over the wanted list again and the intel. Maybe I'll see something new" she tapped her Partner's arm, then left the range.

 **Cigar Club – Later**

By the time Bo's flight got in; it was almost morning. So, she went straight for her employer's place of business. It didn't matter what time of the day it was; he was always working. She entered the Club, smelling then aroma of aged whiskey and cigars. As she went straight for his office, she noticed the place was empty.

She knocked on his door, then let herself in. There, she saw her so called Boss; asleep at his desk. His head resting on the table. Approaching quietly, she dropped her bag down on the table with a thud. Startling him. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" She chuckled.

"No, I was just resting my eyes" He recovered, sitting up.

Yeah right.

"Sure you were…" Bo reached into her pocket, handing him a picture with a red mark over the man's face. "… One, Franklin Myers. _Dead_. As requested" she backed up, going for his little mini bar and helping herself to a glass of Irish whisky and a lovely Cuban cigar.

"Wonderful!" He loved Bo. She always got the job done. "Our Client is most pleased. In fact, he sent us much of his gratitude earlier today" he smiled wickedly at her.

Bo came back to the desk, taking a seat before lighting her cigar. "How much _Gratitude_ are we talking here?" He replied by saying a million dollars worth. She wasn't impressed. "Seems a little cheap. I mean; I did go all the way to _China_ for this guy. You know I don't like going back there"

He held up a hand with a sigh. "I know, but—"

"No buts! I sat on a crowded bus to avoid suspicion! With a _chicken_ in the seat next to me! A _chicken_ , Trick!" She exclaimed.

Trick could only laugh, "Bo, calm down. Besides, a million is only the start. It seems this particular Client is in need of repeat business from us. Or rather, from _you_. So what'd you say? Ready for your next job?" He knew she wouldn't pass it up.

Taking a puff of her cigar, Bo exhaled it. "Who's the mark?" Like she'd ever pass up a hit. She wasn't wired that way.

And just like that, she was in. Trick reached for his top desk drawer. Finding the file he was given earlier. He passed it to her, gesturing to the list of names on the first page. He saw her confusion when she looked at it. "I know, it's an FBI document"

"Yeah, how'd you get this?" Bo didn't like dealing with the Government. She had a bad history with one of them. "This's a most wanted list; why am I even wasting my bullets on these guys? Just let the Feds handle it" she didn't get it.

Trick shook his head, ready to explain it. "These men aren't wanted…" he said. "… It's a rouse. These five individuals are in possession of some very valuable information. Information, that can expose our Client and their dealings. They're on the run, and the Feds want them badly. So, they orchestrated this list as a means to hunt them down"

"And our Client wants me to deal with them first, before they can spill their guts to the Feds?" Bo got a nod from him. "I dunno Trick…" she sighed. "… This seems a little messy for my liking" she didn't feel comfortable with this.

"I understand your hesitation Bo; this's something you've never done before. But just think; at the end of it, you'll come out _twenty million_ dollars richer. Minus my thirty percent, of course" he always had that much, he didn't need much to get by. But they'd shaken on it.

With his cut taken out, that'd leave Bo with fourteen million dollars all for herself. The thought of that much money; did sound very appealing to Bo. She liked her job; love was a stretch. But she liked the money, and the other benefits. Although, she didn't want to do it for the rest of her life. She figured if she made enough money on one job then she'd be set for life.

This sounded like that kind of job. So, her choice was clear.

"Alright…" she nodded, then knocked back her whiskey. "… I'll get started on this after I've caught up on some sleep. I'm not worried about the Feds finding them. They're not a smart bunch" she grabbed her cigar and her bag, then left.

If she was going to focus on this then she was going to do it right. Which meant she needed to be clear headed. After hours of jet lag, she needed some shut eye.

 **Arnold Residence - Next Day**

As soon as she woke up; Lauren was ready for a fresh start. So, she and Tamsin got started on finding David Arnold again. And the first place they started, was at his former home. They knocked on the door; waiting for the door to answer. "Hi, I'm Agent Lewis; this is my Partner Agent Volk. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your Husband, David. Do you have a minute?" She asked the woman.

"Of course, come in" she let them both inside.

When Lauren and Tamsin looked around; they were a little confused. David Arnold was meant to be a low life and murderer. But this house looked so normal. Like he could've been a normal guy in his former life. What would make change so much? "As you're aware; your Husband's got a warrant out for arrest. Now, we'd really like to bring him in peacefully. Are you willing to help us achieve that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to rap my head around all this…" Mrs. Arnold let out a tired breath. "… This all happened so unexpectedly. No matter what you think my Husband's done; he is a _good_ man. I still have trouble believing some of the accusations" she didn't know what to think.

Tamsin saw this all the time with the spouses of criminals. They were always in denial about their crimes. "We understand that Ma'am. But the fact of the matter is, evidence doesn't lie. Your Husband _is_ guilty of these crimes. But as my Partner said; we don't want this to turn bad. We just want to bring him in. So, can you help us?"

"With what?" Mrs. Arnold asked.

Lauren approached her. "Is there anywhere your Husband may've gone to lay low? A cabin, or a Holliday home you once used?" She could see Mrs. Arnold was hesitant to answer her question. "Look, I know you believe your Husband's innocent. And you know what? Maybe he is. So, help us find him; and I _promise_ , I'll go through his file myself and make sure he's given a fair trial"

"Are you in a position to do that?" Was Mrs. Arnold's reply.

Nodding, Lauren shower her badge. "I'm a Senior Agent. I have full authority to review homicide cases. And I make a habit of keeping the promises I make. Please, help us find him"

Mrs. Arnold liked this woman; she seemed good hearted. "I just want him safe…" she said. "… We have a house down by the coast. It's in my Father's name so you probably wouldn't think to look there. If he's hiding anywhere; that's where he'd go" she walked away and wrote down the address, then gave it to them.

"Thank you" Lauren was happy for the nudge in the right direction, with a handshake; she and Tamsin left the house and got in their car. Their next stop was the beach.

After the Agents had left, Mrs. Arnold went for her emergency phone. She dialled the first number on the speed dial and waited for an answer, "It's me. I sent them to the beach house; you were right though. They have no clue where you are otherwise they wouldn't have come here"

"I'm sorry for involving you in this Maggie. But I promise, I just need some time to figure out my next move and when I do; I'll come back for you" David whispered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "There's someone at the door; hang on, I'll get rid of them…" she placed her cell on the coffee table. Then went for the door, putting on a fake smile. "… Can I help you?" she asked as she saw her new visitor.

Bo removed her black shades with a smile. "I certainly hope so…" she chuckled. "… I was wondering if I might have a few minutes with you; I have a few questions regarding your Husband"

Maggie looked her up and down, she certainly wasn't dressed like a cop. "You mind telling me what branch of the Government you're with?" she wasn't born yesterday.

Bo just laughed, "I'm not with the Government, or any kind of Law Enforcement Agency for that matter…" she said, stepping closer to the door. "… I'm actually here on behalf of a Client of mine; they worked closely with your Husband before his departure. So, how about those questions?"

"I have nothing to say to you, goodbye" Maggie went to shut the door in her face, but her visitor just held her foot in the gap. When she looked up from the floor, she saw the woman was holding a gun.

"I really wish you'd have just let me in when I asked…" Bo pushed through the door, and when Maggie tried to scream for help; she grabbed her by the back of her head and threw up against the wall. With a hand over her mouth; Bo held her gun up. "… I didn't come here to hurt you; I just want David"

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know where he is"

Bo groaned, "You're lying to me Maggie…" she saw her frown. "… Oh yeah, I know your name. In fact, I know everything about you. Look, you're a smart girl, so I won't insult you. But, if you don't tell me where your hubby is; I will be forced to shoot you. Which, as I stated; isn't something I feel like doing. So, you wanna try this again?"

As she averted her eyes, she glanced to the cell phone on the coffee table a few feet away. She didn't want to rat out her Husband. But he was the one who got her into this mess; and she didn't fancy dying today. So, she nodded to it.

Turning around, Bo saw the phone on the table. "Good girl. Move and you're dead…" she let her go, walking to pick up the phone. "… David, how many people do I have to threaten before you face your problems?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's not important right now…" Bo turned around, looking at a terrified Maggie who kept silent by the front door. "… What _is_ important, is that I have your Wife. Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. But, how long she remains that way; depends on you"

He sighed on his end, "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her"

Bo smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear. Now, you'll meet me at Jerry's Fish Warehouse by the docks in an hour…" she checked the clock on the wall in front of her. "… Be there, on time and alone. If you're a second late; Maggie dies. Understood?"

"Yes, can I speak to her?" he asked.

"Nope…" Bo hung up the phone, and placed it in her pocket. It was hers now. All she had to deal with now, was Maggie. Luckily, her gun had a silencer attached so this wouldn't get complicated. She wanted to let Maggie live, but she wasn't one to leave witnesses. And she'd seen her face now. "… Was that so hard?" she smiled at her.

Maggie was petrified at what was going to happen. "What will you do when you have him?" she wanted to know. Hell, she had a right to know.

Looking at her, Bo smiled softly. "I think you already know the answer to that. Hey, it's not my fault your boy pissed off the wrong people"

"Who are you, really?" Maggie had to know.

"You know how they always say; don't shoot the messenger?" she watched her nod. "Well, I'm the messenger. Only, when someone shoots _me_ …" she raised her gun, looking her dead in the eyes. "… I shoot back" she pulled the trigger, the bullet shot right through Maggie's heart.

With that out of the way, Bo left the house. She made sure no one saw her. And she never touched anything in the house. This wasn't her first time.

Now all she had to do, was find David and put him out of his misery. She'd probably finish that wanted list by the end of the week if all went well. She laughed to herself as she got in her car. The Feds were probably still running around like headless chickens.

 **The Arnold's Beach House – Later**

It took them a good twenty minutes to get to the Bach house Maggie mentioned. But they finally made it in the end. And when they got there; they were confused by what they found. It wasn't a vacant property; it had people living inside. A family with kids.

No sign of David Arnold.

"Wait here; I'll check it out…" Lauren left her Partner in the car; then ran to the front door and knocked on it. Someone answered. "… Afternoon, I'm Special Agent Lewis with the FBI" she showed her badge.

The older man looked at it. "Federal Agents?" He frowned. "I know some other people in my field of work don't play by the rules, but I'm not one of them"

Lauren didn't understand what he meant. "Your field of work?" He told her he was a Wall Street worker. She got it now. "I apologise Sir; I'm sure you're a respectable businessman. I'm not here for that"

"Then why _are_ you here?" He asked.

"I was given this address by Maggie Arnold; she told me she and her Husband use it on the holidays" she explained.

The man shook his head, "She's mistaken. I've been the sole owner of this place for four years now. I have never heard of a, Maggie Arnold" he had no idea what she was talking about.

Lauren wanted to hit something. Maggie had set them up. Most likely to aid her Husband in his escape while Lauren and Tamsin were busy chasing a dead end. "I see…" she apologised again. "… Thank you for clearing things up. Have a nice day" she walked back to the car.

"Let me guess?" Tamsin didn't need to be psychic to know her Partner's next sentence. "She gave us a fake address?"

"She's buying him time to flee…" Lauren sighed, she wasn't letting him get away. "… We need to get back to that house and hope she hasn't fled with him. Floor it!"

Tamsin started the engine and stomped her foot on the gas peddle while activating their siren. Hey weren't letting him run.

 **Arnold Residence - Later**

Lauren and Tamsin were now on the clock; so they skipped the pleasantries and let themselves into the house. Not knowing what to expect, they had their firearms aimed ready. But when they crossed the threshold, they saw they were too late. "Shit!" Lauren bent down, checking Maggie's pulse but she was gone.

Tamsin was both confused and angry, because whoever did this must've shown up as soon as they left earlier. "I guess Arnold pissed off the wrong people…" she looked at where Maggie's wound was. "… Perfect shot to the heart. Whoever did this has skill. This just got complicated" she didn't feel like being assassinated.

That was the last thing Lauren was thinking about. "Yeah, but first we need to secure this place. If this assassin left any kind of foot or finger print, I wanna know" she got up and used her phone to call the murder in. They needed this place searched top to bottom. But as she was calling it in, she had a message from her tech team telling her that David's Face just turned up on a surveillance camera by the docks.

So, she and Tamsin let the house and went straight for the location. The forensic teams could let themselves in.

 **The Docks – Later**

Bo checked the time on her phone, the hour she gave David was just coming to and end. And right on cue, she heard the engine of a car start to approach her. It was a beat up old piece of junk, how he intended to flee in a rust bucket like that; she didn't know.

"David!" She clapped as he exited his car. "You know, a part of me thought you wouldn't show. But, one thing I've learned in my line of work; is that you can always rely on a person's punctuality when their loved ones are threatened. You made the right choice"

"You can do whatever you want to me; I won't fight you. I just don't want my Wife dragged into all this" David only cared about her, if he was meant to die, then so be it.

Bo tutted, "Sadly, Dave. You already dragged her into it, when you decided to run. So, I'm just gonna run it down for you about what's gonna happen here. My Client; _your_ former Boss. Had some explicit instructions as to how I should deal with you. Wanna hear them?"

David braced himself for the worst.

"Good, you're listening!" She loved it when they cooperated. "There was a reason I told you to meet me here. In here, I have some special supplies…" she tapped the hood of her trunk, then popped it. "… Don't be shy, come on!" She waved him over.

He walked to the car, seeing the supplies. He was definitely going to die today. In the trunk, was a set of chains and two stone blocks. She told him to start chaining them to his feet. When he became hesitant, she pulled a gun on him. Expressing her desire of not using it. So, he did as she said.

Wrapping the chains around the stone blocks and then around the bottom half of his legs. He could barely walk with them. They were like a stone ball and chain. She made him walk to the edge of the dock, looking over to the water.

"So, I guess this's where we say our goodbyes…" Bo didn't like getting her hands dirty, so it was easier to just do it like this. Before she pushed him, he asked about his Wife. "… Oh, I killed her!" His face fell. "Did I forget to tell you that? I'm sorry!" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Silver lining? You'll be seeing her _real_ soon" with a bit of force, he fell off the dock and plunged into the water.

The chains and the stones weighed him down.

Bo made a quick call to Trick, and told him David Arnold wouldn't be a problem anymore. As she was walking back to her car, she heard sirens coming from not too far away. Damn it, she couldn't be seen driving out of here. They'd be right on her. Thankfully, this wasn't her first rodeo in ditching cops. She hustled, going to the back seat and grabbing a small block of C4.

It was a shame, this was a nice car. But, she had plenty others. After wiping the car of her prints, she set the timer for five minutes; just enough time for her to get clear of it. So, she started walking to the other end of the warehouse, and rounded the corner just as a car was pulling up.

Tamsin brought the car to a stop when she saw two others idly sitting there. She and Lauren got out, and inspected the one that didn't look so presentable. "What a piece of crap!" she kicked the tire, hearing it creak. That wasn't good. She opened the door, and checked the glove compartment. "This's Arnold's car alright…" she revealed what she'd found. "… Passports and money"

"So, if this's Arnold's car…" Lauren looked at the Ford a few meters away. "… Then who's this one belong to?" she and Tamsin both started to approach it, when she heard something. "Wait!" she held her Partner back. "I hear beeping…" she told Tamsin to stay put while she investigated.

And there it was, clear as day. A bomb was left on the back seat of the car; and it had ten seconds left on the timer. "… BOMB!" she grabbed Tamsin's hand and ran behind the other car for cover. The Ford blew to pieces, all that was left was a fiery wreck. She and Tamsin huddled together, shielding each other.

When Lauren looked up, she saw a figure on the other side of the Warehouse. The smoke was making it hard for her to see their face. "Stay here, call it in! I'll be back!" she got up, and ran after the suspect.

Bo didn't mean to be seen, but she had to see what kind of cops had arrived. She couldn't see much due to the smoke pouring from her dead car. But they were in their own clothes, so they were either Detectives or FBI. She made a break for it around the left side of the Warehouse. But she came to a dead end when she saw a high fence with barbed wire over the top.

She couldn't climb that without hurting herself. So, she tried the door on her left; it was locked. She crossed the path, going to another; which was open. She walked in, and found herself in a maze of crates. All of them, filled with fresh fish on ice. The smell was overwhelming.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from outside the door she just used. She had two options for the maze. Left or right. She made a snap judgement and went left. And pulled her gun out just in case of trouble.

Lauren entered the warehouse, the smell of raw fish was enough to make her sick. But, she knew her perp was in here. So, she listened. And all she could hear was dripping water, and the sound of ships sounding their horns from the harbour. She lifted her gun from its holster, not taking any chances.

This place was a maze though; there were two ways she could go. So, she chose right. Walking, she heard the faint sound of someone's heels. Was this a woman, she was chasing? She rounded every corner of the maze, until finally; she came face to face with her suspect. "Bo?" she held her gun up.

Bo couldn't believe it. "Lauren…" she let out a laugh, "… Well, I guess this day was bound to come sooner or later, right?" she went to walk forward, which made Lauren become extra guarded. But Bo just tucked her gun away. "Don't worry; you know I'd never hurt you" she could never do that.

"Funny; isn't that _exactly_ what you did the last time I saw you?" Lauren wasn't putting her gun away, she knew better.

And there it was; the blame. Bo hadn't heard this song in over three years. "If that's what you wanna keep telling yourself, then sure; I hurt you…" she admitted it. "… Look, we both know how this's gonna go. You're gonna try to arrest me; but won't go through with it. So, how about I just save you the trouble, and leave?" she went to pass her, but Lauren aimed the gun squarely at her.

Lauren shook her head, "You don't wanna see what happens, Bo…" she warned her. "… I'm not the same Lauren you remember"

Bo chuckled, "You sure look like her…" she stepped closer to her, reaching for her hands as they held the gun. "… No matter what's happened, there will always be _something_ between us. You know it, and I know it" She pushed her hands down, and kissed her unexpectedly.

And it felt like the first time. Lauren lost herself in it.

Even though this was a special moment; Bo had to run while she could. So, she used a technique she'd learned from her Father. And with enough pressure at the base of Lauren's neck; Bo rendered her unconscious. She held her close, kneeling down. "Maybe next time babe" she kissed her head, then laid her on the floor.

Looking back at her one last time; Bo regretted how things ended between them. But right now, she didn't have time to think about it. Because someone was calling Lauren's name, and they were getting closer.

So, she ran.

And didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there it is. Like it? Tell me how much. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, what a response! Can't thank you enough for the warm welcome back, and I missed you all too. Since you've been so nice with your reviews, here's another chapter. I actually really like this story; it's a little different. Considering I've only ever done one human story so far. More to come with this one though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Things We Should Say**

 **Jerry's Fish Warehouse**

When Lauren opened her eyes and came to; she saw Tamsin's scared face. "What happened?!" She shot up, touching the back of her neck. She remembered Bo's touch; it wasn't something she could forget so easily. She couldn't believe the person she was chasing was her Ex-Girlfriend from hell.

"You tell me…" Tamsin replied. "… One minute, I'm calling for back up; and the next, I come in here to find you _literally_ sleeping with the fishes!" She couldn't write this stuff. "What the hell happened to you Lo? Did someone jump you?" That was the only thought she could think of.

This could go one of two ways.

Lauren could tell the truth, and tell Tamsin all about Bo and their history together. But then the Director would find out, and she'd probably be under investigation. She'd probably face some charges for knowing about her heinous crimes and not stopping her. Not to mention she could kiss the SAC position goodbye.

Or, she could lie. Which was dishonest, and went against all her morals as a Federal Agent. All of which pailed in comparison to how devastated she'd be if she missed out on that job. She wasn't going to let Bo ruin this for her. "Yeah, I think someone did" she continued to rub the back of her neck, feeling tired.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin helped her off the cold floor. Lauren just replied with a simple _yes_. "Alright, well; I think you should call it a day. Look, it's been rough. Your head's all over the place after being knocked out, and you _definitely_ need a shower" she could smell the fish.

Lauren laughed, seeing the damp patches on her clothes. Of all the places for Bo to drop her, she did it in a puddle of murky fish water. "Yeah, you're right. What about Arnold? He was here, for all we know he still is. Maybe hiding from whoever jumped me" she was still assigned to bring him in.

"How'd you know it wasn't Arnold who jumped you?" Tamsin frowned at her, why was she so quick to think it was someone else?

Shit, Lauren had to recover. She just smiled, touching her head. "Yeah, it might've been. I just thought with the car that blew up; it was a little weird. There could've been another person here. Either one of them could've jumped me"

"Don't worry; when the techs get here, we'll search this place top to bottom. I'll even have them check the water out there. Perfect place to dump evidence, right?" Tamsin smiled, "Come on, you can take the car and head home. Leave the report to me" that's was friends were for.

With that, Lauren walked back to the car with her Partner. She said a final goodbye, got in and began the drive home. Wondering what the hell she was going to do about the new development.

 **Cigar Club – Later**

With the coast clear, Bo made her way back to Trick's. She didn't know how to feel right now. She'd just run into the ex love of her life. The one person she considered a weakness. Before she met Lauren; she never had one of those. That's why people hired her. She had no attachments, to anyone.

Then she met Lauren. And everything changed. Her feelings about her job changed. She tried to change for her, but things just went from bad to worse. Especially, since the only reason she took an interest in Lauren, was because she was hired to kill her. And Lauren took that extremely hard, when she found out.

Bo barged into Trick's office. "I'm out Trick!"

Trick was in the middle of eating a sandwich, and almost choked on it after he was taken by such a surprise. He held his hand up to her, then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Okay, calm down Bo. First of all; why do I smell fish? And second; what're you talking about?" He could smell it from here.

"The job, Trick!" She reminded him. "I'm done with it!" She went for his minibar again, and instead of pouring a glass of whiskey; she took the whole bottle.

He could see something was very wrong with her. "Bo, I want to help you. I do. But I can't, if you don't tell me the whole story…" he leaned forward in his chair. "… What happened?"

Bo dropped down on the chair in front of his desk, taking a relieving swig of the bottle. "This list, our Client wants handled? I'm not the only one looking for these men; the Feds have sent Agents to procure them too"

"You knew that already" Trick said.

She nodded, "Yeah, but what I _didn't_ know; was that one of those Agents, would be my Ex-Girlfriend!" She saw the look on his face, he knew exactly who she was talking about. "That's right; Lauren's after these men too. She caught me today, after I killed Arnold"

He took a breath, this was a problem. "And yet she didn't arrest you?"

"She wanted to…" Bo let out a sad laugh. "… But I knew she wouldn't go through with it. Just like I couldn't when I met her. I had to make it look convincing, so I put the sleeper on her. Left her there for her Partner to find. I can't do this if she's involved" she didn't want to.

Trick sighed, "Bo, I understand. But, you signed a contract. If you don't deliver on this for the Client; they won't be happy. And that's when _you_ suffer, I won't see that happen. You found the first one easily and before them; I think you'll have the same luck with the rest"

"You don't know that" she couldn't take the risk.

"You're right, I don't…" he looked at her, "… But I know you. And if there's anyone who can pull this off; you can. Please Bo, just finish the job; then you can do whatever you want. Retire, quit, fall off the face of earth; _whatever you choose_ " he promised her.

As much as those choices sounded appealing; Bo couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. She looked really good. Not surprising. She needed to see her. Explain herself. "Alright, I'm gonna take some time to think things through. This's mine now, right?" She held up the bottle. She didn't think he'd want it back.

Trick nodded, "All yours" he waved her goodbye and watched her leave.

 **Lauren's Loft – Later**

When she got home; Lauren went straight for the shower. Tamsin was right, she did not smell good. A homeless person probably smelt better than her right now. So, she showered and tried to wash away her anger as well as the smell. But alas, it didn't work.

Because not only was she sucking at her job; but now her ex was back in town and after the very men she was trying to apprehend. Bo _fricking_ Dennis. A name she hoped to never hear again. What was she going to do about this?

It could've been a flook, and Bo could've just been after David Arnold. Her next mark might be someone completely unrelated. And though her ex's occupation bothered her; it wasn't like Bo was killing innocent people.

Her Clients were criminals, who wanted other criminal's dead. The only innocent person Bo was ever asked to kill was Lauren. By one of her perps when she'd just become a Special Agent.

Lauren was assigned to capture a powerful kingpin from Brooklyn. She was getting so close to succeeding that he hired Bo to take her out. But what she and Bo didn't count on; was feeling something for each other when they met.

It wasn't until after a month of dating, that Lauren found out the truth about Bo. And why she showed up in her life when she did. Lauren was heartbroken, disgusted, angry, too many words to mention. She didn't want to think about this anymore, so instead she went to her kitchen after being freshly showered and poured herself a glass of wine.

As she finished the first sip, she felt something behind her. She was good at this. It was part of her FBI training. She reached for her glock that was secured under her kitchen drawer. Within a second, she spun around and aimed at her intruder. "I can't decide whether you're brave for coming here, or just _really_ stupid" she saw Bo standing by her balcony door. The moonlight shined upon her face.

And damn it, if she didn't still look gorgeous.

Lauren hated that.

"I'd like to think I'm a little of both…" Bo let out laugh, standing awkwardly. "… After today; I just felt like I needed to see you. Maybe try to explain things?" She went to step forward, but she saw Lauren wasn't letting up with her weapon, "You mind lowering that thing? I just wanna talk" she held her hands up, innocently.

She wasn't looking for a fight.

Lauren exhaled, lowering her gun but placed it on the counter in front of her. "I dunno what you think we have to talk about; because I thought we covered everything years ago. I've got nothing more to say Bo" she poured more wine.

Bo stepped closer to her. "I think we both know that's a lie…" she smiled, but Lauren didn't seem to be up for it. "… Lauren, I get why you hate me. Anyone would after what I did. But, you never really gave me a chance to prove myself—"

"Prove what, Bo?" Lauren frowned at her, angrily. "How you're a killer?!" She couldn't believe she said that. "Because that's what you are! And how dare you come here and try telling me any different!"

"You're right…" Bo admitted. "… I am a killer. It's my job and I'm very good at it. And up until I met you, I'd never missed a mark" she thought she might like to hear that, but as always; she thought wrong.

Lauren just scoffed, "Am I supposed to be grateful?" She asked her. "Should I get down on my knees, and thank you for not killing me like Luca told you to? Maybe that's what you came here for" that would've been a better explanation.

Bo shook her head, "No, that's not it!

"Then what Bo?!" Lauren got in her face. "What do you want from me?!"

And just like that, Bo couldn't control what came out of her mouth. "I want you to know it was real!" She breathed, seeing the change in her expression. "It wasn't just an act to get close to you Lauren…" she knew that's what Lauren thought. "… My love for you was real; still is"

"That doesn't change who you are…" Lauren whispered. Not wanting to be so cold, but she couldn't help it. Knowing what she did, made her that way. "… Or what you were sent to do to me. I never doubted your feelings for me. But-"

"It doesn't change who I am…" Bo finished for her. "… I get it. Look, I don't know why you were looking for Arnold; but he's dead. I chained him to some cinder blocks and pushed him over the dock. You know I can't turn these jobs down" she couldn't.

Lauren should've been more surprised at Bo's admission. But it wasn't the first time she'd heard it. "You turned mine down" she reminded her.

Bo smiled, "I didn't turn it down Lauren..." she told her. "… I just killed the bastard who hired me in the first place" she'd never told anyone this.

And Lauren was just as shocked to hear it. " _You_ , killed Luca?" that was the name of the Kingpin from Brooklyn. "I read a federal report that stated his own men killed him. To overthrow him. Are you telling me that's a lie?" Federal documents were never wrong.

Shaking her head, Bo chuckled. "Nope, the report was true. Luca's right hand; Dominic, wanted him gone just as much as I did. So, I made him a deal and paid him some money to ensure it. I knew if I turned down Luca's hit on you; eventually he'd send someone else. That's when I came up with the idea to make a deal with Dominic, with the promise he'd never target you"

Everything she'd done, was to protect her.

"And you think that justifies it?" Lauren replied, frowning at her. "You think that'll just make me forget, everything?"

Unfortunately, Bo wasn't that naïve. "No, I don't. But at least you know my side of the story now. I guess it's just something we have to live with now" she turned around, going for the balcony door. The fire escape was her way up, so it was going to be her way back down.

"Bo?" Lauren called to her, "I know you can't turn down the job. That's your choice. But if I see you again, I _will_ arrest you" that was just a friendly warning.

Turning around, Bo gave her a smirk. "I believe you…" she really did. Lauren was a superb Agent. "… Bye Lauren" she left through the door, climbing down the fire escape and dropping to the street.

When she was gone, Lauren broke down. She slid down the back of the kitchen counter. Crying. Of all the people, she had to run into this week, it had to be the one with the most power over her. Hearing Bo's tale, didn't change things for her. Emotionally speaking. But it did clarify a few things.

Like, now she definitely knew Bo loved her. Even though she told Bo she always knew, there was a tiny sliver of doubt in her mind. How could there not be? She hoped to God, she never saw her again.

For Bo's sake, as well as her own.

 **Bo's Apartment - Later**

Well, what an eventful day.

A shit day. But eventful, none the less. Bo never thought she'd see Lauren again, not directly. She'd checked in on her over the years. But other than that, nothing. Lauren was the only hit, she ever missed. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **Cigar Club - 3 Years Ago**

 _Bo walked through the hall of the club, going straight to Trick's office with the news of another job well done. But as she entered, she saw two new faces sitting before Trick's desk. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" she knew not to bother him when he had Clients._

 _Trick shook his head with a laugh, "It's not a problem Bo!" He waved her inside. "In fact, I was just about to call you. Meet Luca Moretti…" he gestured to the larger old man sitting down next to his desk. "… Luca, this's Bo Dennis. My asset, I was telling you about"_

 _Luca stood from his chair, extending his hand as she took it. "Trick speaks very highly of you. Though, I must admit; you don't look like much. What'd you bench?" He didn't see how this woman, could do the things Trick spoke of._

 _There was no other way for Bo to take that, "You, if you don't watch your tongue…" she let go of his hand, practically throwing it back at him. "… Before you even attempt to threaten me; why don't we just skip to the part where you tell me who you want dead?" She didn't have time for this._

 _And seeing how well this girl handled herself, made Luca realise she was perfect person for the job. So, he calmed himself. Then snapped his fingers, and waited for his bodyguard to hand her a photograph. "She's a Fed…" he said. "… Name's Lauren Lewis. She's proving to be a pain in my ass. I need her taken care of"_

 _Bo studied the picture, this Lauren was cute. Really cute, actually. Whoa, what the hell was that? Bo had to give herself an inner scolding. This was a job, nothing more. "Why can't one of your goons take care of this?"_

" _Thanks to the bitch in the picture; we are all under constant surveillance. Coming here doesn't look suspicious, as long as we leave with some Cigars" Luca didn't think walking into a Cigar Club would raise any flags._

 _Looking to Trick, Bo nodded at Luca. "You tell him my rates?"_

 _Trick nodded, "He's agreed to five hundred thousand"_

 _Bo turned back to Luca, "Got yourself a deal…" she gave him a nod. "… When it's done, I'll tell Trick and he'll call you. Until then, just lay low. I'll see myself out Trick" she smiled at him, then left out the back door._

 _Instead of waiting around, Bo went for Lauren that very same day. She had a hacker friend search the FBI database for her; and Lauren was a regular red blooded woman. A good Agent too. She'd worked her way up from nothing. And all with the pressure of having a decorated Agent for a Father. She probably felt like she had a lot to live up to._

 _Tough break._

 _Shit! There it was again, that tickling sensation inside Bo; the part of her that wanted to know more about this woman. And not just in the name of research; but because she wanted to. All this, after seeing a picture of Lauren. What was happening to her?_

 _The only way this was going to go away, was if she ended it tonight and got rid of her. If she was dead, then there'd be nothing for Bo to know more about. She'd followed her walk from the Bureau, all the way to a Jazz Club a few blocks away. Clearly, that was her favourite haunt._

 _Bo exited her cab, then crossed the street. She went into this, with such a good plan. She was just going to flirt with her a little, buy her a drink; spike it with a drug that would act as a poison. Lauren would die peacefully in her sleep; without even putting a finger on her gun._

 _Easy peasy._

 _Or so she hoped._

 _Walking into the bar, she saw Lauren sitting at the end of the bar. She seemed to know the people behind the bar. Which was odd, this wasn't a cop bar. Actually, the other customers looked fairly normal. Shaking her head, Bo got back on point. She was here to a job, and damn it; she was going to do it._

 _When she got to the bar, she acted stressed. Lauren was sporting the same look, so she figured why not join her? She jumped up on the stool, "Hey, can I get a double whiskey; neat?" she signalled the bartender. He darted off, getting her drink. She turned to Lauren, who was downing what looked like her fourth shot of tequila. "Rough night?" she asked her._

 _Lauren let out a laugh, "Rough_ week _…" she didn't normally attract strangers. And never really cared to be spoken to when she was wallowing. But, tonight it was okay. She heard the bartender repeat the lady's order before serving her. "… Neat huh? Looks like I'm not the only one who's had a hell of a day"_

 _Bo swirled her drink around in her glass, "Hell…" she sipped it. "… Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm Bo, by the way. I don't normally come here, but it was the closest establishment that served alcohol" she chuckled. She didn't care about giving her real name; her record was squeaky clean. Thanks to the fact, that she was practically a ghost in the assassin world. No one ever saw her face._

" _It's nice to meet you Bo. I'm Lauren" Lauren finished another shot, then asked the bartender for a scotch on the rocks. She was going to feel it in the morning._

" _Is your Boss a tool too?" Bo started to make conversation with her. She figured that's why Lauren was stressed. She didn't read anything in her file about her life being horrible._

 _Lauren laughed, "I wanna say no; but I'd be lying. Yeah, he's a tool. Occasionally. He put me in charge of something today; and I didn't ask for it. But, now I'm stuck with it" she never asked for her Director give her leadership of a team. It wasn't what she wanted right now._

 _Bo decided to move up a few seats, checking with her if it was okay first. And it was. She had her on the hook. "Isn't that what Bosses do though? They pawn things off on you the first chance they get"_

" _Yeah, I guess. So, what about you?" Lauren asked, turning the tables on her new friend. "What did your boss do to make you come here and drink your troubles away?" She sipped some of her scotch._

 _This was the part where Bo made up a fake story; which she was surprisingly very good at. "He made a move on me; hoping I'd do it to move up in the office"_

" _Did you report him?" Lauren asked._

 _Bo shook her head, drinking more of her whiskey. "Na, not really my style. Besides, I'm not easily threatened. In fact, I gave him a swift kick to his 'boys' before I walked outta there. That'll teach him" she winked at her._

 _Lauren was impressed by this woman's attitude. She'd never met anyone so, bold. "Good for you. Although, I'm pretty sure that's classed as assault"_

" _What're you, a Cop?" Bo chuckled, acting as though she didn't know. But when Lauren just smiled, she pretended to put two and two together. "Wait, are you?"_

 _Holding up her hands, Lauren nodded. "Guilty as charged"_

" _Okay, now I really wish I hadn't opened my mouth. Is this the part where you arrest me for assault?" Bo acted dumb. Even though she was far from that._

 _Lauren shook her head, "I have this thing; where, if I'm not wearing my badge, then technically; I'm not a Cop. So, your secret's safe with me" she assured her._

 _Bo laughed with her, "Well, I appreciate that. Thank you…" she needed Lauren to become more comfortable around her. "… I can't help but notice that we're nearly running on empty. How about you let me buy you a drink? To say thank you for_ not _arresting me?" she acted cute._

 _This was new territory for Lauren. She wasn't used to getting hit on here. This bar was her place of peace, where she came to relax after a hard day. No one ever came up to her here. "You know what? I'd love another drink. Misery loves company, right?"_

" _That's the spirit!" Bo tapped the bar top, then ordered a few more drinks for them both._

 _Over the next hour, they continued talking. And Bo slipped her special treat in Lauren's last drink of the night. But, as she got to know her more; Bo felt some kind of affection stir inside her. This was insane, this never happened to her. Which led her to make the first error she'd ever made. She took Lauren's drink away from her just before she took the first sip._

" _I think we've both had enough for the night…" she pushed it away with the empty glasses. Leaving it for the bartender to clean up. "… Any more, and we'll be in a coma tomorrow" she laughed._

 _Lauren rubbed her eyes, laughing. "You're so right. Thank god, I don't have work tomorrow…" she was tipsy, but not blind drunk. But thankfully, Bo saved her from that. That last scotch would've tipped her over the edge. "… I like you Bo" she blinked, focusing her eyes._

 _Bo smiled, sitting as close as she could. "Well, I like you right back…" she honestly did, and that scared the shit out of her. Because this wasn't supposed to be happening. She was a loyal asset, she didn't like messy jobs. But, this was about to get_ very _messy. Feeling so drawn to her, Bo leaned it and placed a kiss on Lauren's lips. "… Was that okay?"_

 _Only now opening her eyes, due to the passion she felt in that kiss; Lauren cleared her throat, replying; "That was_ very _much, okay. Umm, do you wanna share a cab?"_

" _Love to" Bo was up for that. So, they settled the bill and left the club together._

 _A week later, and Bo found herself dating Lauren. Being in a relationship was something she never did; her job was way too complicated to allow her to have a romantic entanglement. But, when it came to Lauren; Bo didn't care. The more time she spent with her, the more she felt for her._

 _The only problem, was that Luca Moretti still expected her to finish his task. And he had no problem telling her that over the phone. "I told you, I've hit a snag in the job!" She'd been telling him the same thing for days now._

" _I was told you were the best of the best, and yet you can't snuff out a primitive FBI Agent?" He grunted through the phone. "What kind of snag have you hit?"_

" _She's been on an undercover assignment; not even I can find her. She goes into the bureau and she doesn't come back out. There's nothing I can do!" Bo sighed, "Look, I'm a woman of my word. Your job will be done; until then, you'll just have to keep laying low. If you don't cause trouble, then she'll have nothing to find"_

 _He scoffed on his end. "You have two weeks to get it done; or I'll hand it over to someone else. I knew a woman wouldn't be able to follow through on this. But, Trick raved about you so much. The next time you call me, better be to tell me of Lauren Lewis' death!" He ended the call._

 _Bo closed her eyes, holding the phone to her chest. What the hell was she supposed to do? She had to finish her job, but she couldn't hurt Lauren. Even though it'd been a week, she was falling for her. It was undeniable. She had two weeks to figure out a plan, and if she couldn't by then; then she'd have to take matters into her own hands._

 _Luca thought he was powerful because of what he did. But Bo was a stone-cold killer, and she wasn't scared of anyone._

 **Present**

Bo made a decision that day, that she wanted to be a better person. She realised the life she'd been living, wasn't normal. She'd been trained at a young age, to do this kind of work. Bo never felt loved by anyone, not even her own Parents. To this day, she didn't know who her Mother was. Only her Father, and he was no one to be proud of. But, she'd love to know why her Mother left her in an orphanage in Shanghai.

There, she was adopted by a skilled Sensei. He raised her, taught her everything she knew. She always wondered why he chose _her_ instead of someone else. And when she asked him that same question, he just told her that he sensed she was different. That she was destined for such greatness. That's why he knew he'd made the right choice.

And despite what other people might've thought, she had a wonderful childhood. Yes, she would always train with her adoptive Father. But he never stopped her from being a kid. He knew it was important for her development. It wasn't until he was killed, that she moved overseas.

One night, she was out doing the local grocery shop for her and her Father. And when she returned, she found him dying on the floor of their dojo. She knew someone had come to kill him, but she didn't know who. She had no way of finding out either. It looked like a robbery, but she knew they'd just staged it that way.

But they did a good job. Took their valuables, their money, everything that could've helped provide for her future. All she had left was some cash she buried in their garden. No one knew it was there but her. It was enough to buy a ticket to New York, where she moved in with her Father's oldest friend.

Trick.

And thanks to her skill set, she fell into the world of wet work. It paid good, and she got to travel the world.

What was so bad about that?

But it was lonely. It was _always_ lonely. Until she met Lauren, of course. She was the first person to make Bo feel wanted. To make her feel anything at all. But now that was gone, and with the way Lauren felt about her there's no way she was getting it back. Now she just had to move on.

She walked to her office, turning to the wall as she looked over her plan. She'd mapped out the names and photographs of the men on that list. With a red marker, she made a cross on David Arnold's face. That was one down. Next up, was Leo Harris.

He had no actual involvement in her Client's business dealings. He'd just witnessed something he shouldn't have. And instead of going to the Cops like he should've done; he decided to make a break for it.

What made her laugh though, was how fickle the Feds were. They knew their own Agents would be lazy in finding them if they were classed as informants. But if they were written as high profile murderers, then everyone would be after them. There'd be nowhere for them to hide.

Bo didn't know if she'd see Lauren again. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she was after the same guy Bo was. So, if she had to bet on it; Lauren would probably be going after Leo next. And Bo was hesitant to see her again. Lauren was the one weakness someone could use against her.

Luckily, no one knew about their relationship. It was over faster than it started. That was the one good thing about it. "Leo Harris…" she made a gun with her hand, aiming at his picture and fired an imaginary shot. "… I'll be seeing you soon" she crossed the hallway to her bedroom, and face planted herself onto her bed.

Sleep, couldn't come quicker. But it was always impossible to achieve, when it was the thing you were _supposed_ to do.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Lauren's Loft**

After Bo left, Lauren wallowed for a little longer. Had a good cry. Drank another bottle of wine, and then laid on the couch; binge watching her favourite Netflix shows. And she fell asleep, rather easily actually. That was, until she heard the blaring of a phone. She wanted to shout at someone, but then realised that she lived alone and the phone was hers.

She rose from the couch, rubbing her eyes. The taste of the wine was lingering in the back of her throat. She stuck her hands in the sides of the couch, following the ringing. She finally found her phone but didn't look at who was calling. "Yeah? I'm here!" She answered.

"Lo? Why'd you sound so out of it?" Tamsin was on the other end. "Are you drunk or something?"

Lauren took a breath, "No, of course not. My head's still a little fuzzy from the fall earlier. But, I'm fine. I promise. So, what's up? It's late for you to be calling, isn't it?" She didn't know the exact time, but she knew it was late.

"Yeah, I know. But I tried texting you but you weren't answering…" Tamsin said. "… I just wanted to let you know I've got a lead on the next guy on the list. Leo Harris. He worked at a Law Firm on the upper west side, so I figure we should start there in the morning. Sound good?"

She was too tired to come up with a wordy response, so Lauren just nodded as she held the phone to her ear. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning. You should come pick me up though, just in case my head's still—"

"Fuzzy?" Tamsin replied with a laugh, "Yeah, I'll be by first thing. Get some rest, Partner" she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Lauren dropped the phone on the coffee table, then laid back down on the couch. She didn't mind sleeping here. But what she _did_ mind, was having Bo pop up in her life again. She couldn't be around her again. It'd been three years, and Bo still had some kind of power over her.

She just hoped it wouldn't ruin her life again.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOh, Lauren's holding a grudge. Do you think Bo will be able to win her over? Find out soon. Leave me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Keep Up With Me**

 **Peterson Law Firm - Next Morning**

The drive from Lauren's loft to the firm, was agonising. Lauren's head was causing her so much pain, she had sunglasses on but they didn't help. She and Tamsin got to the Law Firm early, and as much as she wanted to look professional; she wore her aviators the whole time and had Tamsin do all the talking.

They were both seated in the office of Daniel Peterson. He owned the firm, and had a close working relationship with Leo Harris. "So, as you've probably heard; Leo is wanted for committing a pretty horrible crime…" Tamsin started, "… We've had no luck in locating him; do you have any idea where he might be hiding?"

"I can't say I do…" Daniel shook his head, "… Leo kept to himself, and wasn't very sociable. He came to work, went home and that's it. There's not a lot I can say about him. Now, if you'll excuse me; I have back to back meetings today" he gestured to the door so they could leave.

Lauren knew he was lying, for one thing he was sweating. So, she decided to step in. "Mr. Peterson?" She removed her glasses, lifting her head slowly to look at him. "Are you aware that aiding and abetting a fugitive is punishable up to fifteen years in prison?" She was good at this.

So, Tamsin sat back and let her have it.

"Not only that, but given Leo's crime; you could be charged under the same set of circumstances. And since he's not here, we will have _no problem_ charging you to the full extent of the law…" Lauren got up from her chair, approaching his desk and leaning over him. "… You can say goodbye to your house, your company, and your _livelihood_! Because we will seize _everything_ you own!"

Tamsin tutted, "Trust me Dude, you don't wanna mess with her"

Daniel gulped, terrified. "I don't know where he is. I told the other officer the same thing this morning—"

"What officer?" Lauren frowned.

"Some Detective…" he replied. "… She came asking about Leo this morning, but I told her the same as I told you; I don't have a clue where he's hiding. And I swear, that's the truth. I just don't understand how Leo could do the things I've heard. He was a good guy" he sighed.

Lauren dialled back the bad cop routine. "This Detective? Did she have a name?" He replied Trish Smart. "Never heard of her…" she turned to Tamsin, "… Run a check on a Trish Smart, let's see why she's choosing to get involved in a Federal Case" she waited for Tamsin to leave.

"I swear, I didn't do anything. I'm not helping Leo, I just don't want to talk about him here. Owning a law firm is hard enough, but worse when one of your sharpest employees is wanted for murder. I am sorry, I can't be of more help to you Special Agent" he shook her hand.

"It's quite alright, and I apologise for my earlier threat…" Lauren realised she was a little harsh. "… I just really want to find him, so he can't hurt anyone else. Or himself, for that matter. We're gonna need all the footage from your Security Cameras for this floor"

He nodded. "Of course, is there someone I can send them to?"

She reached into her pocket, handing him her business card. "Just email them to my office, and we'll take a look at them. Thank you for your time, Mr. Peterson" she gave him a smile, then left the office.

 **Outside**

Tamsin had been waiting by the car for Lauren to return, and while she did that she'd been having a lovely conversation with her assistant back at the Bureau. And now it was time to relay their message to a very tried Lauren. "Hey, get anything else out of him?" She referred to Mr. Peterson.

"Nope…" Lauren exhaled, rubbing her face. "… Anything on our nosy Detective?"

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love it!" Tamsin chuckled, "Well, you're not. But, it's good to have a twist every now and then. I just got off the phone with the boys back at base, and he searched the entire NYPD database for a Trish Smart and he found her" she was happy to report.

Lauren went for the passenger side door, "Good, so let's go see her" she was stopped by Tamsin's hand on the door.

This was the twist Tamsin was referring to. "If you wanna see her, it'll be a long drive to the cemetery…" her Partner frowned. "… Detective Trish Smart? Has been dead for nearly twenty years. Whoever came to see Peterson, had a fake badge and ID. She must've done a search and chose her as an alias"

Then it finally came to her. Lauren bowed her head with a laugh. She couldn't believe it took her this long to catch on. This had Bo's name written all over it. She had to recover when Tamsin asked what was so funny. "Nothing; I just can't believe someone would do that. It's so stupid"

"Stupid or not; whoever this faux Trish is, she's after our guy too. Who'd you suppose it is?" Tamsin asked, rounding the car to get to the driver's side.

Lauren entered the vehicle. "Could be anyone…" she wished, "… Whoever she is, she got the same info from Peterson as we did. So she's following a cold trail too. I have every faith we'll find Harris first" she had to. She told Bo the next time she saw her, that she'd arrest her. And she wasn't going to go back on her word.

Tamsin turned the key in the ignition, hearing the engine roar. "Hope you're right" she put the car into gear, and drove off back to base.

 **Bo's Apartment**

When Bo got home, she found Trick in her living room. "You know that key I gave you was for emergencies, right?" This wasn't unusual but it also wasn't usual, so either way it was weird to see him here. She took off the fake badge, and un-holstered her gun.

"Well, I couldn't very well sit at the Club waiting for you to call with an answer to your decision…" he saw the fake police badge on the kitchen counter. "… But I see you've already made it. What happened to taking a moment to think, and weigh your options?"

Bo kicked off her shoes, "Nothing. I thought; I weighed. But whichever way I spin it, I always end up back at the same place. This's my job; it's _always_ been my job. It may've not been what my Father wanted me to do with my life, but; a girl's gotta live" she went to her bedroom area, looking for something.

Trick thought about Bo's Father, Lee. He worked closely with him for years before he moved to China and retired as a Sensei. Which was where he found Bo. After learning about his death, he wanted Bo to come live with him so she wouldn't be alone. And the rest was history. "Do you think he'd be disappointed?"

She came back, "Probably…" she tried not to think about her Father too much. She loved him more than anything, but now that he was gone; it hurt. "… He'd always say, the skills he was teaching me weren't meant for doing harm to others. But, that's _all_ I do. To be honest, I don't think he'd be able to look at me if he was still alive"

Approaching her, Trick placed a hand on her arm. "While you don't have the most _honest_ occupation; you're still providing for yourself. That, he'd be proud of" he knew that.

"It doesn't matter…" Bo said. "… Because after I've completed this list; I'm retiring. I just wanna cash the cheque, and sail off into the sunset. Do _anything_ , but this" she felt sad thinking about that, because that seemed like a lovely idea, if she had someone to share it with. But she didn't.

Not anymore.

"I hope it all works out for you Bo, really" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Trick. I dunno what I'd do without you…" She hugged him quickly. "… I hate to hug and run, but I've got another lead on Leo Harris and I wanna follow it up before the Feds catch the trail" she had to get on it if she was going to finish the list.

Trick waved his hands, "Say no more! I'll get out of your hair. Good luck!" He gave her a wide smile, then left the same way he came in.

 **FBI Field Office - Later**

Lauren and Tamsin took use of their many resources and came up with a few people they could question to get information of Leo's current whereabouts. Only, it wasn't good enough for Lauren because she knew Bo was probably two steps ahead of them. They needed to catch up to her.

"This's ridiculous!" She pushed away the files on her desk, standing up and stretching her legs. She and Tamsin had been sitting here for the past hour. "We've got a dead body in the morgue, and the other people on this list are still in the wind. We've got nothing!"

"I feel you, Lo. I really do…" Tamsin sympathised with her. "… But what else are we supposed to do? Give up, throw in the towel? Because if you do that, you can kiss your SAC promotion goodbye" that was a fact.

Lauren sighed, "I know. I just wish we had some kind of lead. All this surveillance, and nothing!" She dropped down onto her chair. Then noticed her Partner's frown. "What? Have you got something?"

Finally realising something, Tamsin grabbed her laptop from the chair next to her. "I hope so…" she logged into the Federal database, going for the street cameras outside the law firm. "… Bingo!" She exclaimed, getting up and revealing what she'd found to Lauren. "I think that's our Faux Detective" she pointed to the screen.

"What makes you so sure?" Lauren knew it was Bo, but she couldn't just say that without getting herself into deep trouble.

"I went over all the footage Peterson sent to us; and I saw this chick, but she dodged every camera on her way in _and_ out of the office. She's clearly a pro. But, we forgot about the camera _outside_! So, I checked it; and there she is! Getting into a car. And if I sharpen the image just right…" Tamsin typed on a few keys. "… We have a license plate"

Lauren didn't know what to say, if that car was registered to Bo then they'd know who she really was and there was nothing stopping them from hunting her. But given it was Bo, and not some other chump assassin; Lauren knew she wouldn't be so stupid as to register cars in her name. "So run it, and let's see what we get" she knew Tamsin wouldn't find anything.

Bo was too smart, and she'd been doing this for long enough now.

"On it!" Tamsin took her laptop and walked out of the office.

Wanting to see her again, Lauren brought up the footage from outside the Firm on her own computer. She never saw Bo's face, but she knew her body anywhere. But one thing struck her as a little odd. Bo parked right outside the building. It would've been smarter for her to park a few blocks away, in case she was seen.

Unless it was to have a quick getaway.

She was really hoping she wouldn't see her again today. Mostly because she didn't want to follow through on her promise to capture her. She knew it was the right thing to do. But Bo was such a sore subject for her. She waited in her office for another hour, then saw Tamsin running towards her. "Got something?"

"Yeah…" Tamsin was out of breath, she'd run all the way from the other end of the office. "… Surveillance picked up the plate when the car was parked in a restricted zone. I called the meter guy who logged it and he said it's not the only car he booked. Apparently, there's a rave in the old refinery by the rail yard"

Lauren stood from her desk, grabbing her jacket. "And they haven't shut it down yet?"

Tamsin shook her head. "The place's being torn down in a couple of days; the owners don't care if people use it for a blowout. Weird, but each to their own. No name on the plate though. Could be false. But, seeing as in there's no other buildings around for miles; that's gotta be where she is"

"Maybe she tracked Harris down?" Lauren thought to herself. "I think I read somewhere in his file that he frequented quite a few underground clubs. This could end up being a quick catch. Let's go!" She tapped Tamsin's arm, both of them leaving the office.

 **Abandoned Refinery – Later**

Lauren and Tamsin weren't exactly dressed for a party, but they had a job to do. And most of the people inside were probably drunk out of their minds, or worse; high. They wouldn't even notice them walking around. Exiting the car, Lauren saw the strobe lights flashing from across the street and the music blaring. "There's the car" she pointed to the Toyota a few feet away.

"Doesn't look like it's been touched; whoever she is, she must be in there looking for Harris. Hell, she might've already found him. We need to get in there, now" Tamsin moved in first, crossing the street with Lauren following closely behind.

The two Agents entered the building, and were immediately thrown into the chaos of the growing crowd. They could barely hear themselves think, let alone anything else. The place was massive; they were never going to find Harris in time if they stuck together.

"I'll take the left; you take the right…" Tamsin yelled next to Lauren's ear. "… Meet back here in ten if we don't find anything. Good?"

Lauren bumped her fist, "Good!" she shouted so she could hear. Then set on in the direction they'd agreed on. She'd memorised Leo's face. Scanning every person, she didn't see him. Suddenly, she felt her pocket start to vibrate. Someone was calling her. She wouldn't be able to hear them in here.

So, she ran to the nearest exit. Once outside, she saw the caller I.D. It was a blocked number. She didn't like this already. "Agent Lewis?" she answered all her calls like that.

"You know; hearing your voice still makes me tingle…" Bo let out a chuckle into the phone. "… You're probably wondering how I got your number. But that's not important right now"

Lauren looked around where she was standing. "You're here, aren't you?" she didn't see her anywhere. "I told you, if I saw you again I'd arrest you. Why're you pushing your luck Bo?" it was stupid of her.

Laughing again, Bo sighed. "Oh, sweet Lauren. Do you really think, I'd be so careless as to let myself get caught?" she didn't get an answer from her. "You didn't catch my license plate by chance. I parked outside the Law firm so you'd see it. And I knew if you saw it; you'd chase it. Which you did"

"What's your point?" Lauren wasn't in the mood for this.

"My _point_ , is; I'm nowhere near that Refinery. And neither is Leo Harris" Bo replied.

Finally realising, Lauren closed her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "You left your car here so we'd spend hours combing a rave he didn't attend…" she let out a laugh. "… You were always too smart for your own good. So, I assume you have him?" she referred to Leo.

"Not yet. But I will, soon…" Bo said. "… Lauren, I wish we didn't have to speak to each other in passing like this. Or under these circumstances. But, I have my orders; and you have yours. The difference with mine, is; someone comes to kill me if I fail. So, just let this case go"

Lauren shook her head. "I can't do that. See, unlike you; I'm loyal"

"That's where you're wrong…" Bo told her. "… I was loyal to _you_! I killed a powerful crime lord, in order to protect _you_. In all my years in this business, I've never strayed from my orders. But when I met you; something changed me"

This was all very fascinating to hear, but Lauren didn't want to hear it. "Spare me the _'redemption'_ speech, Bo. You're a killer. Plain and simple. And head start or not? I will find you; and when I do, you're going to jail" she promised her.

"Agree to disagree…" Bo chuckled again. "… But it's funny. Do you even know why you were given this list in the first place?" she asked her. "No? That doesn't surprise me. Feds are fickle. Piece of advice? Look through the wanted men's records, their personal lives, their jobs. Maybe then you'll see _why_ it's so important for them to be found so quickly"

Lauren frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"You'll see. Bye Lauren" Bo hung up the phone.

As she hung up, Lauren tried to get her back to explain what she meant by that. But it was no use; Bo was gone. Now she'd left Lauren wondering what was really going on with this wanted list. Was there something larger at play here? Suddenly, Lauren heard her name being called. "What?"

"I said; where were you?" Tamsin approached her. "We agreed to meet back at the entrance. Where'd you go? Did you find them?"

Recovering, Lauren shook her head. "No, I didn't. I searched the entire left side of the room. Nothing. Then I had a phone call, so I came out here for a little quiet. It was Mom; just checking in like usual…" she lied. "… I think it's safe to say they're not here. So, let's go back to base and rethink our options"

"Yeah, good idea. But I'm gonna get that fake Detective's car impounded. It's evidence until we find this chick. Who knows, there could be something in there that leads us to her" Tamsin took out her phone, calling it in on the way back to the car.

Lauren breathed easy. She hated lying to Tamsin. And she didn't know why she was protecting Bo anyway. Considering the only reason they met, was because she was sent to kill her. Bo was the last person who deserved mercy. Never the less, Lauren couldn't bring herself to rat her out.

If she caught her red handed, then she'd take her in like she told her. She didn't have to worry about Bo telling her superiors about their relationship. She wouldn't do that. Not even if it meant making a deal for an easier sentence. She followed Tamsin back to the car, then waited for her to start it and drive back to the Bureau.

 **Earl's Diner – Outskirts of New Jersey**

When Bo hung up the phone, she placed it on the table in front of her. A waitress came by, offering to top up her coffee. "That'd be great, thanks…" she averted her eyes to the lonely man sitting at the end of the food counter opposite her. When she told Lauren she'd have Leo soon, she wasn't kidding. "… What's up with that guy over there? He seems sad"

The waitress turned her head, "Yeah, that's Leo. He's been coming in here for the past few days. Doesn't say much, but I can tell he's a good guy. But you're right. Something's got him down. Still manages to drag himself in here though. Every night; just for a slice of blueberry pie. Seems to be the only think that makes him smile"

"Well, get him another slice on me…" Bo smiled. "… He looks like he could use some cheering up" this was always a go to tactic of hers. It was the same one she tried with Lauren. Except, it was different back then. Lauren made her feel something.

Nodding, the Waitress took Bo's offered money. "Will do. Gotta say, that's real nice of you" not a lot of people would do that for a stranger.

As she walked away, Bo kept eyes on her. Especially when she walked around the counter, and served Leo another slice of pie. And just as she expected; he was surprised to have it. Bo watched as the Waitress explained to him who was responsible. Leo looked over in her direction, so she waved.

Bo bowed her head, reading her newspaper again. "Five, four, three, two, one…" she lifted her head when she heard the clearing of someone's throat. Just like Magic; Leo was sitting before her. He'd joined her in the booth. "… Hi. Leo, right?" He nodded. "I'm Bo" she extended her hand, shaking his.

"When Kelly told me someone bought me a piece of pie to make me smile…" he referred to the waitress. "… I didn't believe it. But, then she pointed at you. I guess there're still some good Samaritans out in the world. Thank you"

Laughing, Bo waved a hand. "Don't mention it. And I wouldn't exactly class myself as a Good Samaritan. I know when someone needs a little pick me up. Kelly, mentioned you loved Pie. And I'm sure I heard somewhere that a good slice of pie can solve all your problems"

"I wish this one did" he bowed his head sadly.

She had him on the rope, "I know you don't know me; and I'd never want to pry into someone else's business; but, do you mind me asking what's got you down?" He shifted uncomfortably in the booth. "You know, sometimes talking to a stranger can help. I don't know you; so I won't judge you for whatever you've done"

Leo looked at her. "That's the thing. I haven't _done_ anything…" he laughed sadly. "… I'm running. From something I never asked to be caught up in. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now I'm paying for it"

That's when something inside Bo stirred. All this time, she'd justified her reason for being in this business with the fact that she was killing criminals. Every person she'd ever killed, had killed thousands by themselves. But the men of this list; were innocent. David Arnold was innocent, and so was his Wife.

Yet, she killed them in cold blood. Because that's what she was paid to do. Now she sat before another one of her victims. But he was just a guy, who'd witnessed something he shouldn't have. And now his life was on the line because of it. She couldn't go back and change what she did to David and Maggie.

But she could save Leo. "The kind of trouble you're in? I'm guessing it's not something that'll just blow over, right?" He nodded. "Look, you seem like a nice guy. So, why don't you tell me what happened? And then maybe I can find a way to help you" she wanted to.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, "You don't even know me" no one had shown him an ounce of kindness while he'd been on the run. What was the difference with this woman?

"I know you're running from something…" she replied. "… And I know what that's like. To constantly be looking over your shoulder; _never_ being able to take a break" that was one thing they had in common.

Leo was intrigued to know more. "What'd you do to make it stop?"

She sighed, thinking about all the things she'd done in her life. "A lot of terrible things…" she answered. "… Things no one should ever have to do. Let me spare you that pain. Leo, let me help you" she reached for his hand.

And so, he told her. What he was running from. And _why_ , he was running. Not knowing of course, that Bo already knew all this. But what she didn't know, was his side of the story. All she heard, was that her Client didn't want anyone blabbing about their illegal activities. Leo didn't deserve to die for that, but then again neither did David or Maggie.

But she was hoping helping Leo would turn the tide on her bad deeds. And maybe make Lauren see that she's not the monster her job made her out to be.

"I appreciate you taking an interest…" Leo smiled at her. "… But there's nothing you can do to help me; there's nothing anyone can do" he'd given up on finding hope.

Bo took out a pen from her jacket pocket, and wrote a number down on her napkin. "Maybe nothing I can do, personally. But, I know someone who can. She's an FBI Agent; and a good one. She's also the most compassionate, and most trustworthy. She _will_ help you" she handed Lauren's number over to him.

But he just frowned, "You want me to call an FBI Agent?" He asked her. "They're the ones who're after me! If I call your friend, she'll put me in jail. I can't trust anyone" this was a waste of time.

"You can trust her, I promise…" Bo breathed, she needed to get out of here. "… Look, just take the night to think it over. And whatever you decide to do, will be your choice. But trust me Leo; running isn't a life worth living. I'll see you around" she gave him one last smile, then got up and left the diner.

This was the second time she'd left a mark go free. Maybe she was getting soft in her old age. Or maybe, her icicle of a heart was finally thawing. Either way, she hoped Lauren would see the effort she's making.

 **FBI Field Office**

As soon as she got back to her office, Lauren started pulling up the files of all the wanted men. And Bo was onto something. The men had no prior convictions or arrests on their records up until a couple of weeks ago. Also, the list she'd been given by her Director; wasn't the official list that was on the Federal server last week.

It's as if it was made overnight. With these five men at the top. But why? The other list had dozens of names, and of criminals with an even longer record. Why were these five men so important? She couldn't just stand back and be oblivious anymore. So, she took the evidence she'd uncovered and when straight for her Director's office.

When she heard him tell her to enter, she opened the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He shook his head. "Sir, I have a question about the wanted list you gave me…" she stood before his desk, dropping the documents she'd found in front of him. "… This list was made a few days ago, wasn't it?"

Director Walters smiled, he was wondering when she'd figure it out. "Nothing gets passed you, does it?" He looked up at her. "You're right, the list I gave you was drafted two days ago. But that doesn't change the severity of the situation. These men still need to be found, and captured"

"For crimes they didn't commit?" Lauren had been putting it together in her head. Even if these men had turned to a life of crime not long ago; it would take years to make it on the most wanted list. "I'm hunting innocent men, aren't I?" She saw the look on his face.

He got up from his chair, going to the door and closing it. "This's why you're my favourite Lauren…" he said. "… You're smart, resourceful and you have no problem waltzing in here and confronting me on something you know very little about. Even if it can get you into trouble"

"Trouble?" She didn't understand.

"These men, are in possession of some very valuable information…" her told her, "… Putting them on the list, made sure they were found quicker. It's not the smartest tactic, but it's efficient. Once we have these men in our custody, we'll be able to keep them safe. But no doubt, they're already being hunted by others"

That's where Bo came in, but Lauren couldn't say she knew that. "Others, that want to silence them before they can help us…" he nodded. "… Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" She noticed how he was looking at her. "You don't trust me with such an important task. So, you turned it into a chase instead. Which, any _low level_ Agent could do. Does that qualify as a demotion?"

"It wasn't my idea to mask it this way…" he sighed. "… I knew you could handle the job if we told you the truth. But, the boys upstairs; don't share my faith. They saw how you changed after I tasked you with running your own team. They don't think you can live up to the legacy your Father left before you"

She laughed, turning her head away. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I didn't…" he stepped closer to her, "… Now that you know; you can devote your focus to this case. Bring these men in, with the promise that they'll be protected from the doom they're trying so desperately to escape. We've already lost David Arnold; don't make the same mistakes with the other four"

Lauren took a breath, she could do this. "Someone wants them dead…" she said. "… I'm certain they've hired a wet worker to clean up their mess. I need to get my head back in the game, and find out how to get one step ahead of them"

That's the Lauren he'd missed. "So what're you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get some coffee, and then I'm gonna get back to work…" she smiled, nodding. "… If the boys upstairs think I don't deserve this; then I'll have a fine time showing them just how wrong they are" she turned around, and went back to her office.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOH! Go Lauren! What's gonna happen next? Let me know what you thought. Thanks for stopping by.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love how you guys are reacting to this story. Most of you are saying you can't figure out what's gonna happen when it ends, which is good. Because I've been trying to make my stories unpredictable. So, hope I'm succeeding. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: All The Other's Fell**

 **FBI Field Office**

Lauren had worked through most of the night, and she was still no closer to tracking down Leo Harris. Or the next three people left on the list. These men weren't making it easy. Her entire floor of colleagues started to clear out for the night, until she was left alone.

Tamsin had even tried to make her go home, but she wouldn't listen. Lauren just told her to go home and get some rest ready for tomorrow. But even Lauren started to get tired as the clock came closer to being late. So, she started to shut her computer down.

She grabbed her blazer, and then her keys before going to her office door to turn out the lights. Only, when she placed her hand over the switch; her office phone began to ring. Who would be calling her at this time? She could've left it; and if it was important they would've left a message.

But something was telling her to answer it. So, she walked back over to her desk and picked up the receiver. "Agent Lewis…" She heard nothing but heavy breathing. "… Look, I don't know who you are but an FBI Agent is the last person you want to crank call. I'm hanging up" she went to put it down.

"Wait!" a man shouted through the phone.

Lauren brought it back to her ear. "Who is this?"

"My name's Leo Harris; I believe you've been looking for me…" He sounded shaky. "… You're probably wondering why I'm calling you. Or rather, how I got your number?"

She was lost for words; the man she was hunting had called her out of the blue. "Actually, right now; I'm wondering why you sound so scared…" she didn't want to spook him. "… Leo, I know you haven't done anything wrong"

"What'd you mean?" he asked.

She sat back down on her chair, wanting to take the time to talk to him. "I'm a Senior Agent; which means I'm authorised to know classified information. Like, how you're just a normal guy; who's being hunted because you know something someone doesn't want you to know. Right?"

"Right…" he took a breath. "… I had a plan to fly outta the country tonight. And I had every intention of following through on it. But, then I met this woman; and she gave me your number. She said you're someone to be trusted. Is she right?"

Lauren closed her eyes, and laughed. That could only be one person. "Let me guess, her name was Bo?" he answered yes. "Yes, she's right. You can trust me. All we want, is to take you somewhere safe until this's all over. Can you tell me where you are?"

"At a Motel on the outskirts of Jersey…" he said. "… At this point, I couldn't care if you did arrest me. I just wanna stop running" he was tired of it.

"After tonight, you won't have to. I promise…" she got the address from him, and wrote it down. "… Sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can. Everything's gonna be okay Leo" she hung up the phone, grabbing her things once more and running out of the building and to her car.

Leaving a message for Tamsin on her way telling her Partner where she was, hoping she wasn't asleep yet so she could provide back up if she needed.

 **Sunrise Motel – Jersey State Line**

It'd been hours since Bo gave Leo Lauren's number. And instead of being miles a way, like she should've been; she'd followed Leo back to his motel after he left the diner. Not because she wanted to look out for him, but more because she wanted to look out for Lauren if he called her.

Leo's room was on the bottom floor, right opposite to where Bo's car was parked. She grabbed her listening device and jumped into the back seat so not to be detected. As the hours went by, she heard Leo argue with himself about the choice he had to make.

Whether to trust in the stranger he met and call the FBI Agent's number. Or forget all that, and stick to his plan to run.

A few minutes more, and he'd made his decision. Bo heard his call to Lauren. Her ex sounded very eager to get him to safety. Like she knew Lauren would. But now she had another problem; the thugs were watching in their car. And hadn't made a move because of a party going on in the room next to Leo's.

Suddenly, she noticed two men pull up in black Bentley.

That wasn't the kind of car she'd expect to see at a motel on the outskirts of Jersey. And by the way they looked when she saw them; they were thugs. She could spot them anywhere. Whoever her Client was, must've tracked Leo down and now they were here to finish the job.

But how did they know where he was?

Which only added to Bo's confusion; if she was hired to hunt these men and kill them, then why had her Client sent back up? Did they not trust her to get the job done? She kind of _wanted_ to kill Leo now, to prove a point. But then she wouldn't be turning over a new leaf like she wanted.

There were people hanging around outside smoking and drinking and they couldn't risk being seen. Bo couldn't let them hurt Lauren once she got here. So, she started her car again and backed up to the opposite side of the lot. There was a spot upstairs that was under renovation, so she set up shop in an abandoned room.

She armed her sniper rifle, making sure the silencer was secured. She waited by the window, until Lauren came and parked her car in front of Leo's room. She didn't care who these thugs worked for; no one was harming her girl. "I got you" she whispered, looking into the scope ready.

Lauren exited her car, not liking the look of this place whatsoever. But she was armed just in case, and had left Tamsin a message of where to find her in case anything happened. She walked to Leo's room door, turning her head as she smelt something. There were people smoking and drinking outside their room. "Those better be _ordinary_ cigarettes" she said.

One of them laughed, "And what's it to you, legs?" He eyed her up like she was a rack of lamb.

That's why she was so happy to show him her very shiny, Federal badge. "Does this answer your question?" She saw him immediately stop laughing, and choked on what was left of his cigarette. "Put that out, before I put _you_ out…" he dropped the butt, stepping on it. "… Wise decision" she turned back and knocked on Leo's door.

"Are you Lauren?" Leo hadn't opened the door all the way, he poked his eyes through a crack while the chain was still on.

"I am. And you're Leo…" Lauren could see he was scared. "… You've got nothing to be worried about. I'm here alone. To show you, you can trust me" she spoke with a soft tone.

He closed the door, unlatching the chain. Then opened it wider before ushering her inside. "I'm sorry; I just don't know who to trust anymore. I didn't want this, any of this! I just wanna go home, to my family and my friends!" He hid his head in his hands.

Lauren held her hands up, calming him. "I understand all that, Leo. I do. And I would love nothing more, than to take you home. But before I do that; you've gotta help me out with something" she couldn't just give him what he wanted without something in return.

"You mean the information?" He watched her nod. "Well, it's all up here…" he tapped his left temple. "… And I have no problem telling you. But, I want you to promise you'll help me" he wasn't stupid.

She smiled, "You have my word that I'll help you…" she wanted to. "… But, I need to ask something else of you. It has nothing to do with what you know"

"Then what's it about?" He asked.

"Bo…" she said. "… My, _friend_?" It killed her to say that. "She belongs to a very classified department of the government. No one can know she reached out to you. So, when you tell your story to my bosses, you need to leave _her_ out of it" she couldn't have them knowing about Bo.

Leo didn't quite understand that. But if it wasn't for Bo, he wouldn't be on he road to getting his life back. "Alright…" he nodded. "… I owe her anyway. But, what am I supposed to say? They're gonna ask me how I found you" he knew that much.

But Lauren had an explanation all ready. "I already gave one my business cards to your boss, Daniel Peterson. Just tell them you got my number from him. They won't follow it up" she knew that for a fact.

"So, what now?" He wondered.

Lauren took a seat on one of the chairs by the bed, "Why don't you tell me, how you got caught up in all this mess?" She needed to know, so she pulled a pen and pad from her jacket.

So, Leo told her. He spilled his guts about everything he'd uncovered. Or, stumbled upon; would be a better word to describe it. And she wrote everything down, word for word. When she finally realised what he knew, it was troubling. The people who were after him had everything to lose if this went public. But the one thing he didn't give her, was the name of the person running the show.

The person calling all the shots and ordering the hits. He was saving that until he made a deal. And she was fine with that. It was actually clever.

"Okay, that's good Leo. You've done a really good job…" she smiled at him. "… So, now it's time for me to hold up my end of the deal. Pack your things and I'll take you somewhere safe. After tonight, you won't have to be scared anymore"

Leo just smiled, he was beyond grateful. He went to the bathroom and packed his things, then went for the rest of the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and two men walked right in. "Going somewhere?" One asked.

Lauren had her hand on her hip ready, stepping in front of Leo. "I don't know who you guys are, but you're currently interfering with an ongoing Federal investigation…" she showed them her badge. "… Leave now, before I arrest you for breaking and entering" that was probably the only thing she could make stick.

"You hear that Otis?" The tall one tapped his friend's arm. "This little lady wants us to leave…" they both laughed. "… Listen up, woman! You don't tell us what to do. Currently, we have orders to take _that one_ " he pointed to Leo.

She wasn't going to let them take him, so she drew her gun. Aiming steadily at him, "That's so not happening…" she told him. "… With the week I've had, I'm just _dying_ to shoot someone. By all means; test me!"

"Even if you did take one of us down, the other would get to you and snap your neck within a second. So, let's not pretend who has the most power here…" Otis said. "… Just give us the dweeb" He nodded to Leo.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Lauren wasn't letting go of him.

Bo stood in the abandoned room, looking through her thermal scope. She could see four bodies, two at the north side and two at the south. And since she'd seen her Client's guys enter the room; she knew which was which. And just as they were about to step towards Lauren; she fired two silenced piercing rounds through the window of the room. " _You are welcome_ " she smiled to herself, then dismantled her rifle.

One second, Lauren was about to be attacked by two men. And the next, their blood splattered over the carpet as they fell to the floor. Dead. She turned to Leo, "Stay down! Don't move!" She held her gun high, running out of the room. When she got outside, she saw no one on either side.

Looking at the window, she noticed the direction the shots came from. So she followed it, and sure enough; she was met with Bo's sexy smile from across the lot. She'd been watching the whole time; she saved her life. Before Lauren could even go after her, Bo got in her car and sped off.

Taking a minute, she called her team. "It's Agent Lewis; I need back up and forensics at my current location. Sunrise Motel, located ten minutes away from the New Jersey state line. Also send other Agents to handle the situation. I've got two victims of a shooting; shooter's whereabouts unknown" she ended the call.

Leo walked out of the room, "Can we leave now?"

She turned to him, "Yeah, we can. This's my car; let's go" she gestured to her vehicle, then helped home with his bag before driving off together.

 **FBI Field Office - Later**

When Lauren got back, she left Leo in the interrogation room with a drink and a bite to eat, telling him someone would be in shortly to get an official statement from him. She walked onto her floor, and was met with a round of applause by her team.

She didn't expect anyone to be back here this late. But apparently when she called it in; they wanted all hands on deck. Tamsin was the first to give her a hug. "Good job Lo! Proud of you. Sorry I was a no show by the way; I passed out as soon as I got home" work exhausted her.

Lauren didn't expect such gratitude, it was just a regular collar. Only, Leo wasn't a criminal. "Don't sweat it. After the week we've had I didn't expect anything less. Plus, I was just doing my job…" she walked away, going to her office where Director Walters was waiting for her. "… Sir" she gave him a nod.

"I'd say I'm shocked; but who're we kidding?" He chuckled, "I knew you could do it Lauren. You have all the capabilities of becoming an outstanding SAC. If you can find the other men like this, the job's as good as yours"

"To be honest, Sir; I didn't actually do anything. He called me. I left my business card with his employer and he must've talked to him. Either way, I'm glad he's here safe and sound" she really was.

He nodded, "Yes, I hear there was a shooter. Did you happen to get a look at them?"

This was where she should've told him, Yes; she did see her and her name's Bo and she also happens to be her ex. But this was real life and she couldn't take the risk. So she lied through her teeth.

"No, I didn't…" Lauren shook her head. "… But, I'm not complaining. If it wasn't for the shooter taking out those goons; both Leo and I would be dead" she was grateful to Bo for protecting her. Considering she never gave her much of a reason to.

"Hero, or not; we can't dismiss the fact that someone was watching you. And probably followed you there. I'm worried for your safety" he didn't know what to think.

And Lauren knew what was coming now that he thought that. "Sir, I assure you; I'm fine. I'd know if someone was following me" she didn't know if that was a hundred percent true; but she liked to think so.

"Not if they're skilled in stealth…" he said. "… Look, just go home; rest, recuperate. Let me sweep your office for any bugs; just to be safe" he wasn't taking no for an answer.

And Lauren couldn't argue with him. "Alright. What about Leo? What'll happen to him?" She promised she'd help him.

Director Walters took a calming breath. "He'll be moved to a safe house for his protection. And have the finest Agents watching over him. He'll be kept safe. You did good Lauren; now go home. That's an order" he winked at her, then left the office.

He needed to speak to Leo personally to retrieve the information he knew. But Director Walters now had a lot of meetings to attend thanks to Leo being brought in. It was going to take time for him to find a moment to talk to him. Being at a Safehouse was the best place for Leo to wait until then.

Watching him leave, Lauren whispered; "Ten four" she knew when she wasn't needed. Plus, she needed a drink. So, she picked up her things once more and left the building.

 **Cigar Club**

Bo had to have a drink before she went back to see Trick. He'd been calling her as soon as she left the Motel. It couldn't have been a coincidence that he started hounding her right after she shot those men. So, she stopped by a liquor store and drank her nerves away with an expensive bottle of scotch.

She had a very high metabolism though, so she could still drive. Her vision was a little blurry, but she was good. When she entered the Club, Trick was standing outside his office door. "A word?" He wasn't happy with her, that was his way of giving a warning. He turned around to walk back into his office.

Having no other choice, Bo followed him. "Is there a problem?"

"Have a seat…" he sat down on his own chair, gesturing to the others. But Bo just stood there, "… I insist!" He really wasn't happy. He waited until Bo was seated, "I had a very unexpected phone call from one of our Client's guys, earlier" he began.

"Oh?" Bo acted dumb. As far as he was concerned, she didn't know anything.

He nodded. "Apparently, two of their men did your job for you. They found Leo Harris, but when they went to retrieve him; they were met with a female FBI Agent. A _blonde_ one. Ring any bells?" He got no answer from her. "But it didn't end there. According to the Client, their men were shot down before they could deal with Leo Harris"

That struck Bo as a little odd. "If they were shot down; how'd the Client know about the Agent?" She asked.

"They were wearing hidden cameras. And since they saw everything unfold; they have now added another name to your list…" he handed Bo a picture. "… And if you don't follow through on it _this_ time; it's going to be very bad for your health"

Bo looked at the picture, it was one of Lauren. When the Client saw her on their henchmen's camera, they must've ran her face. Now they knew who she was, and they were sending Bo to kill her. Again. "Is that a threat, Trick?" She looked at him, eyeing him cautiously.

"Not from me…" Trick would never. "… I'm just repeating what the Client's spokesperson told me. Obviously, they don't know of your history with Lauren. So, you're gonna have to figure this out. I don't think there's anything I can tell you that'll make any difference"

She shook her head, "You're right, there's not. And you know I can't go through with this, just like last time. I killed a Client to protect her before; I don't have a problem doing it again…" her choice was clear. "… I think this's the part where I hand in my resignation" she stood from her chair.

As did Trick, "Bo, please think about this" he didn't want her doing anything hasty.

"I don't need to think about it Trick…" she told him. "… She's more important than all this. She always was. And if I have to kill every last slime-ball in this city to protect her, then that's what I'm gonna do. I never thought I'd be saying goodbye to you though" she chuckled sadly.

Trick stepped closer to her, "Neither did I. There's not much I can do to help you with this, as you well know. But, I can; give you a head start…" he told her to wait a second, then went to his wall safe. Opening it up, he picked up a pile of cash and threw them into a bag. "… Consider it your severance pay" he handed the bag to her.

Bo looked inside the bag, she didn't even want to know how much was in there. But she appreciated the help. "Thanks Trick. Do me a favour and transfer the funds from my bank account into a hidden one. I can't afford to be tracked if I use it"

"Of course, I'll use our secure line to let you know when it's all done…" he had set up a secure line for him and Bo to contact each other if ever anything went wrong. Only they knew about it, so only they could use it. "… For what it's worth; _this_ is the person your Father would be proud of. He taught you honour, and you have that in spades"

She didn't know what else to do but hug him, "I'm gonna miss you Trick…" she whispered in his ear. "… I don't know if I'll ever be back but, I'm gonna miss seeing you every day. You've been an Uncle to me, and a second Father in a lot of ways. You have no idea, what you mean to me" she shed a tear.

This was really hard for her.

And it was for Trick too. "I think I do…" he pulled back from her, "… And the feeling's mutual. Now, you need to find Lauren; and warn her" that was important.

But Bo was already one step ahead of him. "I'm hoping if I can just neutralise the threat to her then I won't have to. Then she can live her life, and I can live mine. Somewhere far from here, maybe go back to China for a bit. Maybe stay for more than twenty-four hours this time" she did miss it there.

"Do whatever you have to do" Trick said.

"I know you don't like breaking the confidentiality rule, but I need the Client's name if I'm gonna find them before they find Lauren. So, care to help a girl out?" She had to find them, and take care of them before they got to Lauren. And they'd do much worse.

Trick sighed, he couldn't help her with this. "That's the thing Bo, I've never actually spoken to them directly. Just through other people. I don't have a clue who they are" he saw her face.

Bo rubbed her face, this was great. "So, I'm walking blind. Okay…" she got a grip. "… The only way for me to find them without a name; would be to tail one of their men until he returns home. If they're after Lauren right now; then they'll be shadowing her. That's where I'll start"

"Remember to be vigilant" Trick said.

She laughed. "Is there any other way to be?" She couldn't remember a time where she _wasn't_ watching her back. She threw the bag over her shoulder and bid Trick a final farewell. Then walked out of the Club, with her head held high.

But before she took off for good, she wasn't going to leave without her most prized possession. She walked outside and to the garage next door. Opening it up, she saw her baby. Her 1969 Jet Black, Ford Mustang. It was a beautiful vehicle. One she never used, only for when she planned on leaving. Which was today.

She grabbed the keys from the hook in the wall, and threw her stuff in the car. When she turned the keys in the ignition, the sound of the engine humming made her smile. "Alright old girl, it's you and me now" she tapped the steering wheel, put the car into gear and then drove off.

 **Louis' Jazz Club**

When Director Walters ordered her to go home, Lauren thought she'd go to her favourite Club instead. After almost getting killed, she decided she was in desperate need for a strong drink. The house band was still going, but the music was slow and calming instead of loud and lively like earlier.

She was finishing her second Mint Julep. She thought she'd try something a little different. "Another one when you're ready Pat" she pushed her empty glass towards the bartender. She'd been coming here so long now, they all considered themselves friends.

"Maybe you should slow it down a bit Lauren…" Pat poured her another. "… Just a friendly suggestion" he smiled, handing it back to her.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but after the day I've had you'd understand. Trust me!" She sipped it, and as she turned her head after hearing the door open. She saw Bo walking in. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" She moaned to herself, dropping her head on the bar.

Bo knew she'd find her here. And it was important that no one else had. She stepped closer to the bar, "Look, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now; but we've gotta—"

"You know, you are like a stubborn stain; that no matter how much bleach I own, I _cannot_ get rid of you! Actually, that's a perfect example. You are, a _stain_ on my life!" Lauren laughed to herself, drinking again.

All Bo could do was roll her eyes at what she was saying. It wasn't anything she didn't expect. "Yeah well, this _stain_..." she pointed a thumb to herself. "… Saved your life a couple hours ago. Don't forget that"

"I wish I could forget _you_ " Lauren closed her eyes, exhaling.

Bo was going to pretend she didn't hear that. So, she hopped on the stool next to Lauren's and ordered a double bourbon from the bartender. "Well, I'll be leaving town soon. So, you may just get your wish" she took the drink from him and knocked it back, ordering another.

"Let me guess; got another person to kill?" Lauren turned to her with a fake smile. "Tell me, are you an _'On Call'_ Assassin? Or, is it whoever's paying the most?" She never really understood how it went.

Laughing, Bo bowed her head. "I suppose I should be thankful you're asking questions, instead of blaming me for whatever's gone wrong in your life. Whether you believe me or not; I never wanted things to go this way"

"Things were destined to go this way, from the moment you accepted that hit on me!" Lauren could never feel anything but betrayal when she thought about that time.

"You're right, I started this…" Bo took full responsibility. "… But, in this case; I _am_ actually here for innocent reasons. Care to hear them?" She asked her.

Caving, Lauren turned to her and nodded. "Alright Bo, tell me what's _so_ important" she had her full attention. Until she said something that pissed her off; then Lauren would be leaving.

"I don't think your heart's in it, but I'm gonna talk anyway…" Bo just had to warn her. "… Those men I shot earlier? They work for my _former_ Client, who's now put a bounty on _your_ head. He saw your face because they were wearing hidden cameras. Lauren, you're not safe anymore"

This was so not how she pictured her night ending. "So, you're telling me; there're now people coming after _me_?" Her ex nodded. "Is that why you're here? To kill me, _again_?"

"Actually, it's the opposite…" Bo said. "… The guy I was working for; added another name to my list. _Yours_. But I declined, just like I did three years ago. I killed Luca because he wanted you dead. Even if it meant me being hunted by his goons for the rest of my life. When it comes down to choosing my job, or you; I'll _always_ choose you" she placed a hand on hers.

Lauren took a sharp intake of breath, she'd missed that feeling. "So, you just came to warn me huh?" She brushed her off. "Or are you fishing for a thank you for today?"

Bo shook her head with a smile, "Actually, I came to ask you to leave the city with me…" she watched Lauren's expression turn shocked. "… I know, it seems far-fetched. But, ever since that day three years ago; I've done nothing but think about the kind of life we could've had together"

"What life, Bo?" Lauren frowned at her. "I'm a Federal Agent; you're an Assassin. My job is to arrest people like you. Not run off into the sunset. And you say you've turned down this job, but what happens when you get another? One that pays good?"

"There won't be one…" Bo replied. "… I've made enough money to see me into the next life. Believe me. I'm out for good this time. And who says we have to be anything other than what we are? Before you were an Agent, and I was; _this_. We were just people. _Normal_ people with hopes and dreams. If I recall correctly, you had a few of those too" she remembered Lauren telling her about them before.

Lauren scowled at her, "Don't"

This proved that Bo knew her, better than anyone. Even though they only dated for under a month; they had a connection like no other. "Don't what?" She leaned closer to her. "Hmm? Don't offer you a way out of this miserable life of yours? You think you're happy in that job Lauren, but you're not"

"You don't know anything about me..." Lauren turned away from her, finishing her drink. "… And you never will!" She placed some cash on the bar to cover her tab and then left in a huff.

Bo chuckled, picking up her second bourbon. "God, she's hot when she's mad!" She loved seeing Lauren's scowl. It was sexy.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Lauren's being a little stubborn. Can wear her down? Catch you back here on Saturday for another chapter. Remember to get all your follows and reviews in. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Be With Me**

 **Louis' Jazz Club – Back Alley**

As soon as Lauren got outside, she kicked a trash can in anger. Then another, and another after that just to vent. But it didn't help. She always used the back exit. Pat always let her park her car in the employee spaces to avoid a pile up on the main road. She started to make the walk back to her car, when she heard footsteps splash down in a puddle behind her.

"Going somewhere, _Special Agent_?" A man's voice spoke.

Lauren closed her eyes, sighing. "Really?" She turned around, seeing a red headed man in a suit before her. "Can't you guys just cut me a break?"

"Wish I could…" he reached into his blazer, revealing his silenced gun. "… Really. But, like you; I've got a demanding employer. And currently, they want you dead. So, any last words?" He aimed it at her, she was entitled to say something before he killed her.

She was mentally kicking herself for leaving her gun in the car. But then again, she didn't know she had a hit on her before she came here. Suddenly, she saw Bo appear quietly out of the shadows behind him with a knife in her hand. "Just one…" she said. "… _Ouch_!"

Bo jammed her knife into the middle of his back. She expected him to go down quick, especially with that wound. But to her surprise, he turned around and tackled her. Bo saw Lauren step forward to help, but she told her no. For her safety. Bo wrapped a leg around his neck, squeezing tight until he lost consciousness.

He managed to reach the knife in his back, and then sliced a deep line on top of her right thigh. He thought that'd make her stop. But it was almost as if she didn't feel it. He felt his air supply being taken away with every second that passed. Until, he dropped the blade and closed his eyes.

When he passed out, Bo snapped his neck with her legs. He wouldn't talk to her, but he'd have identification, and she could do a lot with that. She dropped onto her back, breathing heavily. "Okay, you can help me now!" She waved Lauren over.

Lauren ran to her, helping her up. "Bo, your leg!" She noticed her ex's thigh spewing blood. "We need to go to a hospital!" But her ex refused. "Seriously? You'll bleed out if you don't get help!" She forgot how hard headed she was.

"No, it's just a knife wound. I've had worse…" Bo only just realised she had it. She wasn't a baby when it came to pain. "… I just need to regroup somewhere. Tend to this, and move on. Can you help me with that?" She was asking sincerely.

With what Bo just did for her, Lauren couldn't turn her down. It wouldn't be right. "Yeah, I think I can manage…" she was standing so close to her right now. It was torture. "… What about him?" She broke her gaze, looking at the dead guy. "We can't just leave him there"

"No, we can't. I know someone who can help, let me just give him a call. Move him out of the way, but get his I.D and his gun" Bo waited for Lauren to help her into the passenger side of the car.

Lauren lifted the guy by his arms and started to pull him towards a dumpster. She covered him with an old raggy sheet that was laying about, after taking his identification and weapon. She also picked up Bo's knife, then went for her side of the car. As she did, Bo got off the phone with someone named Trick. "Good friend?"

"Family…" Bo clarified. "… Right, I never got around to telling you about him. Did I?" She pressed her hand down on her bleeding thigh. "He'll send someone to clean this up, wipe the place of prints, and drive my _very precious_ car back to my place. Shit, this hurts!" She hissed.

"Since you won't go to a hospital, then the only suitable place for you to go would be back to mine. I'll help you treat that, and then we'll figure out the rest…" Lauren put her keys in the ignition and started the car. Suddenly, she turned to Bo. "… Um, thank you. For saving me, _again_ "

Bo smiled, "You're welcome, _again_ " there was no question. When it came down to it, she'd always choose her life over anyone else's.

 **Lauren's Loft - Later**

When she got Bo inside, she kicked the door closed behind them and took her over to the couch. The first thing she needed to do was stop the bleeding. So, she ripped up a bed sheet and tied it off around Bo's thigh tight. Then she retrieved a medical kit she stored in her closet. As an Agent, she was trained in medical first aid.

"I don't mean to be a baby; but, you don't happen to have something strong I can drink to take the edge off?" Bo laughed through her pain; it was the only way to cope. But when Lauren returned with half a bottle of scotch, she was happy. Taking it, she took a large swig. "That hits the spot!" she felt the burn in her throat.

Lauren sat next to her, cutting a hole in Bo's jeans. She had to see the cut. "Scotch tends to do that when you drink a lot of it. This's gonna hurt…" she'd soaked a corner of a towel in some antiseptic, and began to wipe Bo's wound. Which only made her scream in pain. "… Told you"

Bo breathed out, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she took another swig.

"Yes Bo, I'm loving the fact that I get to spend my night wiping your gaping wound while trying _not_ to get blood on my couch…" Lauren smiled down at her sarcastically. "… It's all I live for these days" she pressed down on her wound again, that time on purpose.

There was something Bo realised on the right over. "You know that guy was probably wearing a camera too…" she told her. "…. Which means they know I'm protecting you. I expect a large price to be placed on my head by morning" she knew how her world worked.

"Well, there's an easy way out for you" Lauren noticed the bleeding has stopped, so she grabbed her supplies to begin stitching the wound.

"And what would that be?" Bo asked.

Before she began, Lauren paused to look at her. "You could come clean to the Feds. I'm sure they'd offer you a good deal in exchange for names of all the people you've worked for. I doubt you'd come away with _no_ jail time; but it might not be as much. It'd be the right thing to do" she said her piece, then started stitching.

And Bo would be lying if she'd said she'd never thought about that in the past. But with the things she'd done, and the people she'd killed; there was no way she'd get a reduced sentence. Even if she helped bring down half the crime lords in this city; she'd still be treated as a criminal

But what annoyed her most of all, was Lauren's inability to see anything other than the law. If she wasn't trying to enforce it then she was still trying to tie it into every conversation. "You really think it's that simple, don't you? Just tell the truth, leave all my problems at the door; and then what?"

"Live your life" Lauren replied without looking up from her task.

"Stuck in Prison?" Bo didn't get an answer from her. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't worry Lauren; once you've patched me up, I'll be outta your life" she looked up at the ceiling.

Looking at her, Lauren couldn't help but feel guilty for treating her so badly. But she didn't know any other way to be. "Well, if those guys get their hands on me; there won't be a life for you to get out of…" she finished the last stitch. "… All done, let me get you some aspirin" she got up and walked away.

Bo took a moment to collect herself, the last thing she wanted to do was argue with Lauren. But it was to be expected with the history they had. When she came back, she gave her the aspirin and watched her ex's shock as Bo took them with the scotch. "Gives it the extra kick"

"Sure it does" Lauren nodded, not believing it.

"Lauren, I know you hate me; and you have every reason to. But, I _need_ you to know; everything I ever said to you, was true. Every touch, every kiss; it was real. These last few years, I feel like there's a hole in my heart…" Bo touched her chest. "… You know?"

And Lauren did, too well. "I do…" she felt the same. "… Before I met you; I barely socialised with anyone. I closed myself off, because it was easier. I went to work, did my job and came home. I thought it'd make me happy"

Bo knew the answer to this. "But it doesn't, does it?" her ex's face said it all. "My job doesn't make me happy either…" she told her. "… Never has. The money's good, and being feared is pretty cool but, at the end of the day; I have to sacrifice being a normal person because of it. Then I met you, and I realised something" she stared into her eyes.

"What?" Lauren wondered.

"It's not worth it…" Bo said. "… The lying, the running, the killing. None of it, is worth throwing my life away. I want to be normal. I wanna travel the world without there being someone I have to find and kill. I just wanna be _me_ " she exhaled with a smile.

There was one thing Lauren didn't understand though. "If you've always wanted all this, then why didn't you quit years ago?" it was a valid question.

"After my Dad died, we didn't have a lot of cash. I managed to scrape enough together for a flight here, that's when I moved in with Trick and he got me my first job. With what my Father taught me about fighting and weaponry it wasn't hard getting the hang of it. I got used to earning the money; it ended up feeling like a normal life" Bo answered.

Lauren looked up at the ceiling, laughing. "What's wrong with us?" she asked her with a laugh. "We sound so damaged. Makes me wonder if we actually are" she'd never actually taken a step back from her life and thought things through. But now she had, and she didn't like what she saw.

Yes, she was closed off before she met Bo. But once she did, she became herself. She laughed, she loved, and she lost. And as soon as their relationship ended, she went back to being the closed off pencil pusher she was before everything.

"Oh, we are…" Bo nodded. "… But, that doesn't mean there isn't hope for us" she sat up, forgetting about the pain in her leg. Stopping when she was inches away from her.

"Bo" Lauren didn't think it was a good idea. Especially when she knew what Bo was going to do next.

Bo just shook her head. "Do me a favour, okay?" she got her to agree. "Just forget about everything else right now. Forget about your job, forget about mine and forget about the hit. Just be here; be with me" she whispered, leaning in closer.

And just like that, Lauren was putty in her hands. Her lips met Bo's and it felt amazing. Lauren placed her hand on the side of Bo's face, pulling her in closer. Lauren hadn't felt this kind of intimacy since she and Bo parted ways. She pulled away, not letting go of her. "You were always good at that" she let out a chuckle.

"And you always loved it…" Bo said. "... Old habits are hard to break"

Lauren would forever be at her mercy, all because she felt something for her which was indescribable. "If they know who I am; then they know where I live too" she just realised that.

But Bo already knew. "That's why I asked you to come with me…" she said. "… You could tell your Boss and he could try and protect you. But you don't know these type of people like I do. They have guys everywhere. Even in somewhere as secure as the FBI. You won't be safe there"

"So what am I supposed to do Bo?" Lauren asked. "Pack up my stuff and leave forever? I can't do that! I have a job, and friends. I have a life"

"Yeah, a miserable one!" Bo replied loudly. "Lauren, trust me; the safest place for you to be right now, is with _me_. Anonymity is my job! We can disappear. It'll give me time to fix this" she wanted what was best for her.

And right now, what was best for her; was leaving town.

Lauren frowned. "How're you gonna do that?"

Easy answer for Bo. "I'm gonna track down my former Client; and then I'm gonna kill them. With them gone, no one will be after you again. I did it before; I can do it again if it means keeping you safe" she had no problem with that.

"How did it go down before?" Lauren had always wondered that. "With Luca? What exactly did he want you to do to me? How did he die?" She wanted to know. Hell, she had a right to.

But Bo didn't want to think about the things he said. "I don't see why that matters now. Luca's long dead. Whatever happened back then makes no difference now" she didn't want to talk about it.

"Bo?" Lauren lifted her chin, "I wanna understand you, and the things you've done. So, start with what brought you to me in the first place. After everything, you owe me an explanation. So, just give me one"

Knowing that she wouldn't let it go, Bo just decided to tell her.

 **Three Years Ago**

 _Bo had never felt this kind of despair before. Not half an hour ago, Lauren walked in on her while she was cleaning up a kill. That should've been the worst part, but unfortunately it got worse. Because while she was mopping up the blood of the man she'd killed; she was talking to Luca on the phone. She told him she'd kill Lauren soon and he'd have what he wanted._

 _He'd been calling her incessantly, asking her about it. So she just wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear to get him off her back._

 _But what she didn't know, was that Lauren was listening the whole time. Lauren's reaction was worse than Bo expected. She even went so far as to pull a gun on her. But, Lauren couldn't bring herself to use it. Because unlike Bo, she wasn't a killer. Which was what Bo loved about her. Lauren was so innocent and inherently good._

 _When Lauren left, Bo wanted to go after her. But there was nothing she could say that'd make things better. Or take away her pain. But there was something that'd make Bo feel better. It was time for her to come through on her word and find a fix for Luca's problem._

 _She made the drive over to Luca's Family Restaurant. When she got there, she was patted down for weapons and relieved of them. Luckily, she could do just as much damage without them. All she needed were her hands. They were her weapons. As soon as she got in his office, he asked her if she'd completed his task. "No…" she answered. "… And I'm not gonna"_

 _Luca took a second to process that answer. "I'm sorry; do my ears deceive me?" He got up from the booth he was sitting in. "I paid you. All I asked was for you to kill that blonde bitch, so my problem dies with her. Are you telling me you won't do it?"_

 _Bo nodded, "Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I'm telling you. I won't kill her, and you're not gonna send anyone else to do it either. Because if you do…" she stepped closer to him. "… I will kill you where you stand"_

" _Have you developed feelings for that Pig?!" He couldn't believe this. "You, a deadly assassin; falling in love with her own mark. This's hilarious!" He laughed. "I suppose I could pay her a visit myself. But what I have planned for her; will be magnificent. She'll cry, and she'll scream. Because I'm gonna take my time with her"_

 _Bo got in his face, "Was my threat not clear?!" She wasn't scared of him. "Do you really wanna test me? Clearly, Trick didn't tell you everything about me. You don't wanna know the things I'm capable of"_

" _Well, forgive me if I don't take your threat to heart. After all, it'll be hard to follow through on it when you're currently outnumbered. Strega!" he gestured to the three men around her._

 _How dare he call her a Witch!_

 _She glanced at the other men, he was right. Technically, she was outnumbered. But in her mind, she saw it as a bit of fun. "Not necessarily…" she spun around like lightening, delivering a high kick to the thug behind her. Her foot connected with his chin upwards, he fell backwards gargling on his own blood._

 _That was a kill right there._

 _As the other two came for her, she grabbed the second thug's arm and snapped it in half. She lifted his gun from his belt just as she threw him into the third thug. They both went down, before she popped both of them in the head and then aimed it directly at Luca. "… Looks like it's just you and me now, Stronzo!" He was worthy of the term, asshole._

 _She thought saying it in his native tongue would be funny, after all; he started it by calling her a Witch._

 _Luca held up his hands, surrendering. "Make the right choice here Bo!" He told her. "You know who I am; you know what I do. Do you think you can kill me and just walk out of here? My people will come for you"_

" _I don't think they will…" she already took care of this before coming here. "… See, earlier I had a lovely chat with your right-hand man Dominic. He's a good guy; shame you didn't bring him over when we first met. We got to talking about a lot of things that were bothering us. Wouldn't you know, we had one annoyance in common; you"_

" _He'd never betray me" Luca was sure of it._

 _Bo chuckled, "He would for the right price. I gave him the money you paid me to kill Lauren, and also the promise that I'd get rid of you. So, all in all; I think it's been a pretty productive day. Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _He didn't think his end would come so soon. "Well go on then!" He shouted. "Kill me!"_

" _Thought you'd never ask" she pulled the trigger, shooting clean through his skull. Before leaving, she wiped the place of her prints. Took the surveillance tapes, and erased every trace of her presence there. She couldn't be caught now._

 _She knew Lauren hated her, but at least now she could hate her and still remain alive._

 **Present**

"When Luca first hired me, and gave me your picture; I thought to myself, _'Damn, that's gotta be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen'_. And that's not an exaggeration" Bo remembered that like it was yesterday too.

But there was something Lauren didn't understand. "So, you thought all that; but still took the job?" it didn't sound right to her.

Bo walked right into that one. "To be honest, I took it more for the fact that I could see you; up close, you know? But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't intend on going through with it. I had a dozen chances to; but I couldn't"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lauren couldn't help the way she heard that. Should she have been okay with the fact that Bo was sent to kill her, but didn't because she ended up falling in love with her? That was something she shouldn't have to say out loud.

"No, but it's the truth…" Bo replied. "… You know, I always tell my Clients that I'm a Woman of my word. But when I was sent for you; it was the only time I broke it. But I came through on my promise to Luca. He told me to fix it, and I did. By removing _him_ from the equation. You're the only mark I ever missed"

Suddenly, Lauren heard her house phone start to ring. She got up and ran to get it, "Hello?" she heard no one on the other end. "Hello?" she repeated again, then saw Bo waving her over. Her ex told her to hand the phone over. So, she did.

Bo listened closely, it was someone breathing. "You should call whoever taught you scare tactics, and get your money back…" she heard a man laugh. "… I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me who you are-"

"Or what, _Bo_?" he spoke.

And when he did, her eyes widened. "Dyson?" she hadn't heard his voice in a long time.

"Surprised you remember my name; given the company you've been keeping lately…" he said. "… For what it's worth; I had hoped to never see you again. But, when someone offers you this much money; it's hard not to take it. You wanna make this simple for me?"

Bo could see Lauren looking at her, probably wondering what was going on. "You want things to be simple huh?" she laughed. "If I did that, you wouldn't really be living up to your rep, now would you?"

"Alright, fair enough. I thought I could end this quickly, but if you wanna play hard to get then I'm good with that. But, you should probably know I've been paid triple; for your head, and your Girlfriend's. And you know I never fail" that was his warning.

Unfortunately, Bo had no answer for that. Because like her, Dyson never missed his mark. He was actually just as good as she was. And had the nickname of; Decimator. She always used to laugh at that. He always needed so much attention; he ate it up when people feared him. But, she wasn't one of those people.

"Threatening _me_?" she tutted. "Dyson, you should know better. Let me make myself _exceedingly_ clear…" she sat up on the couch, getting serious. "… I don't give a shit, who paid you, or for how much. If I see you; I will _erase_ you from this earth! Are we clear?"

"Crystal. But sadly, whatever respect I had for you vanished the moment I was told you chose a mark over the job. I've been paid, and I intend to see this job through. I'll be honest and say, I'm not in the city right now. But, it won't matter. Because I will catch up to you. See you soon" he hung up the phone.

Bo placed the phone by her side. "Remember when I gave you a choice, to either stay here or run with me?" She waited for Lauren to nod. "Well, the choice has just been made for you. We gotta go, now!" She tried to get up, but her leg was still bothering her.

Lauren caught her before she fell. "Go? Go where? Bo, you're not making any sense. Who was that on the phone?" It was her house, she had a right to know.

Doing this was wasting time they didn't have. But Bo knew Lauren, and she knew her ex wouldn't make a move until she knew what all this was about. "His name's Dyson; in my line of work he's known as the Decimator. He's gotta bit of complex. But, when it comes to the job; he's good"

"Better than you?" Lauren asked.

"Not better, but close…" Bo replied, seeing Lauren's face turn terrified. "… Hey? He's not gonna get his hands on you. I promise. But from this moment on, you _have_ to trust me. Right now, nothing matters but our survival. Not our jobs, not our friends. Just us" she took her hands.

Lauren couldn't believe this was happening. "What am I supposed to tell my Partner, or my Boss?" She didn't even want to think about how complicated that would be.

"Anything but the truth. They won't understand. Trust me. Just tell them you need some time to yourself. But, whatever you do; it has to be now. Dyson's on his way, that call was his warning and I don't wanna be here when he arrives. I need time for my leg to heal if I'm gonna protect you" Bo told her.

Even though Bo meant well, Lauren was getting pretty sick of being treated as a damsel in distress. "Bo, I'm a Federal Agent. I don't need anyone protecting me. I can take care of myself. But, in light of the situation; I do think you're right. We should go. If not for my own needs, then to protect the people I care about. I know how your people work; he won't have a problem going after them"

Bo couldn't disagree with her, it's what she'd do if she was in Dyson's place. "That's why we have to move, as fast as we can. Can you pack a bag? Just the essentials. Call whoever you need to and then we'll leave" she wobbled getting up, but she had to try and walk this off.

Lauren sighed, she didn't want to do this; but she didn't have a choice at the moment. So, she went to her bedroom and started packing. Once she was done with her clothes, she went for her weapons. Just her standard issue glock, and also her Father's old Colt. He loved that gun. She wasn't leaving without it.

In fact, she was going to keep it on her person. She didn't feel safe without a gun right now. Just then, she heard a creek come from behind her. Somehow, she knew it was Bo. "I'm almost done" she didn't bother turning around; just kept packing.

Bo limped over to her, "It's okay, we got a little time. Is that a Colt Python?" she nodded to the gun. "Wow, I don't think I've seen one of those in a couple years. It's a badass piece of weaponry. May I?" she really wanted to hold it.

"You can load it while I finish this" Lauren handed it to her, and the ammo box along with it. Then went back to packing.

Loading it quickly, Bo secured the cylinder and the chamber. "I think I'm in love…" she chuckled, maybe it was weird to love guns and knives but she didn't care. "… I didn't peg you for a Colt kind of girl. Did you buy this on a whim?" she wondered.

Lauren stopped what she was doing, "Actually, it was my Dad's. He had a lot of guns, which I keep in a storage locker. But this's the only one I keep on me; feel like he's still around when I hold it. I know, it's stupid" she shook her head with a laugh.

"It's not stupid at all…" Bo didn't think that. "… In fact, I do the same with my Father's favourite swords. He used them to train me; felt wrong leaving them behind when I moved here. I've never used them though. They're meant for someone worthy; right now, that's not me" she always felt bad talking about her Father.

This was the first time, Lauren was hearing anything regarding Bo's past. She asked once when they were dating but Bo always shut her out. "They're swords Bo…" she said. "… They can't decide for themselves. Did you ever think maybe he'd _want_ you to use them?"

"I dunno…" Bo shrugged, then decided to change the subject. "… Anyway, why don't we finish here and head over to my place? We'll load up on supplies, and then hit the road" she handed Lauren back the Colt.

"And then where're we gonna go?" Lauren had a right to ask that.

Bo limped to the door, she didn't have a plan right now. So, she was just going to answer simply. "Somewhere far from here" with that, she left the room. Bo got her into this mess, so she was going to do everything in her power to keep her alive long enough to fix it. Dawn was just breaking, and they had to get a head start if they were going to survive.

* * *

 **A/N: Road Trip! Who knows what'll happen on the open road? See you back here Monday, for the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ookay, next one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Damaged People**

 **Bo's Apartment – Morning**

As soon as Bo got in, she went straight for her emergency supplies. She had some in her car, but now that Lauren was coming with her she needed to plan for two. So, she limped over to her bedroom and packed some clothes. But the main thing she'd come here for were her weapons.

Her Father's swords were the first to be packed, then her guns, and knives. And lastly, were the funds and fake legal documents from her safe. She would need to get Lauren a new identification too; luckily, she knew someone who could help with that. But right now, she had to hustle.

Lauren hadn't been here in so long; and the last time she was, it was the worst day of her life. But, she was going to move passed that now; because there were other things that took importance. So, she went to Bo's bedroom, and walked in as she was removing wads of cash from her safe. "How long do you think we're gonna be gone for?"

Bo grabbed the last of the money, then turned to her. "I dunno. But, in my line of work you learn to be prepared for anything. I've got a safe house in East Hampton; no one knows about it but me" she zipped up the bag, dropping it with the one filled with her clothes.

"East Hampton?" Lauren was impressed. "Not exactly the place I was expecting; but, at least they've got a beach. I'm choosing to see the positive side of this situation" she'd decided.

"Which would be?" Bo didn't see what was so positive about having to run for their lives.

Lauren leaned her shoulder against the side of the door. "Overdue Vacation…" she answered simply. "… I haven't had time off in under three years. I think I've more than earned it. Speaking of a vacation; I can't actually call it that when I haven't even told my boss yet. So, I'm gonna go do that" she went to turn around.

But Bo called her back, "Don't use your Cell, in fact; destroy it. They'll use it to track you. Here…" she dug into her weapons bag, grabbing an untraceable phone she had for emergencies. "… Use this" she threw it to her.

Catching it, Lauren saw that it was rigged to be untraceable. "Wow! Your Paranoia knows no bounds, does it?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't knock it; being Paranoid's what's kept me alive all these years. Hurry, make your calls. We need to get on the road" Bo went back to grabbing her favourite guns. She realised she'd forgotten a few.

Lauren went to the living room, dialling her boss' office number. "Special Agent Lewis, for Director Walters…" she told the assistant. They placed her on hold until finally he answered the phone. "… Hello Sir. I was just calling to inform you that I'm going to be taking a couple weeks off. I know you were worried about me being followed and bugged. So, I figured if I lay low for a while; it'd be easier"

"Well, I'd rather have you on the front lines; working this case. But, you're right. It would be easier if you stayed out of the way until I know all your channels of communication are secure. Will you be going anywhere nice?" He was just wondering.

She was going to tell him, but then thought it would be a bad idea if she did. And Bo would never let her hear the end of it. "Umm, I'm not sure yet. I'm just gonna go to the airport and pick a destination at random. They say being spontaneous is good for you" she chuckled.

"Perhaps it is. Good for you Lauren. I hope you come back well rested. Should I let Tamsin know, or would you like to call her yourself?" He wondered.

That was when Lauren remembered, she was leaving her Partner in the lurch. "Uh, no. It's okay, I'll take care of it. Anyway, thanks for understanding Sir. I'll be seeing you soon…" she said goodbye and hung up the phone, then dialled Tamsin's number. "… Hey Partner, how's the case going?"

Tamsin sighed on her end. "It'd be going a lot better if you were here to help me, but Walters told me he's worried about your safety or something. What's up with that? Are you in danger?" As soon as she got into the office he'd been telling her about it.

"Umm, no…" Lauren sounded unsure of it. Because she honestly didn't know what was going on herself. "… You know, that's a good question actually. Why don't you ask me again in a few weeks? Look T, I'm taking some _me_ time; I'm gonna be gone for a while"

"How long's a while?" Tamsin asked.

"That's debatable at the moment. But I promise, I'll try and check in with you when I can. You don't have to worry about me, okay? And while I'm gone, you've got the lead on the wanted list. The case's all yours. Sound good?" She knew her Partner would like that.

And Tamsin did, "Uh, hell yeah it sounds good! Thanks Lo, it means a lot that you trust me with this. I'll do you proud, promise. Well, have a good trip" she wished her well.

"Thanks…" Lauren hung up the phone, just in time to see Bo walking out of her bedroom with two full duffle bags. "… Need some help?"

Being the brave and proud assassin that she was; Bo didn't like asking for favours. And even though carrying these bags was killing her; she wasn't going to ask Lauren for help. "No, I got it. We just need to take the elevator down to the Parking Garage. Trick said he'd leave my car there" she walked to the door.

 **Parking Garage**

The two of them rode the elevator in silence, which was deafening. As in, _painful_. But thankfully, Bo didn't live on a high floor, so the ride was quick. The doors opened into the Garage, and Lauren saw her own car at the other end, having parked it there earlier. She needed to grab her things from her trunk. But when she told Bo she'd run over, her ex refused.

Saying something about not leaving her sight. This was starting to get weird now. Bo couldn't keep an eye on her every second of the day, but if anyone would try; it was her. When she saw Bo's muscle car; she felt a shiver run down her spine. It was a piece of art, "Wow! This's your car?" She hadn't seen one of these since before her Dad died.

"Yeah, you like it?" Bo didn't know Lauren was into muscle cars. But her ex expressed her love for them, telling her she used to drive them with her Father. "Kinda pegged you as a Prius kind of girl" she laughed, going to her trunk.

"Why? Because I'm a Fed?" Lauren asked, getting a nod from Bo. "Well, you're wrong. My Dad used to collect these cars. He gave me one for my sixteenth birthday. But, when he died; I couldn't bring myself to keep it. I miss it" she reminisced.

Bo felt for her, "Tell you what…" she got the keys from under the faulty license plate, and threw them to her. "… You can drive" she thought that'd put a smile on her face, and it did.

Lauren looked at the keys, then back at Bo. Confused as to why she'd let her do this. "Really?" She frowned. "I can tell you love this car; why let me drive it?"

"Well, you're saying how much you miss the one your Dad gave you; besides, my leg's killing me, so it's better if I'm not wearing it out driving. So, if we've cleared that up; can we go?" Bo walked to the passenger side.

Smiling, Lauren ran around the car to the driver's side and got in. She loved this car. It was immaculate. She put the key in the ignition and turned it, hearing the engine roar. "Listen to that!" She loved it. "This doesn't make me feel any better about this" she told Bo, hoping to extinguish any hope she had of bribing her.

That was the last thing Bo was going to do, but she'd be lying if she thought it wouldn't work. "I know, I know. This's actually a sincere gesture. But if it _was_ a bribe, would it be working?"

The corners of Lauren's mouth curled into a smile, she couldn't help it. "Maybe a little; but not enough to let you off the hook. All of this is still your fault!" she drove over to where her car was parked, got out and grabbed her things to shove into the trunk. "Next stop, East Hampton; apparently"

"Well, I'm actually looking forward to a bit of R&R" Bo rested her head back. Rubbing her leg due to the pain of her wound.

"You're an assassin Bo…" Lauren drove out of the garage, stopping at the cross section. "… There's no such thing as R&R. Just constant paranoia; and that's hell" she turned left, going for the highway. About half an hour in to their drive, and Lauren noticed someone following them in the rear-view mirror. That wasn't good.

Bo noticed her looking at the mirror suspiciously. "What is it?" Her ex told her someone was following them. She turned her body, looking over her seat. There was a very beaten up Toyota trailing them, but that wasn't the kind of car hitmen would drive. Unless that was part of their disguise. "Take a few turns; see if they do the same" she told her.

So, Lauren did. She took a left, then another left, then a right, and then another left. But the Toyota kept tailing her. "Yeah, I don't think this's a coincidence. I bet you a hundred dollars, they're your Client's guys" she kept driving, trying not to crash the car.

"No need for betting; I agree with you…" Bo lifted the arm rest between her seat and Lauren's, revealing a console of buttons and switches. She wouldn't be the most amazing assassin out there, if she didn't make modifications like this. "… Keep the car straight; I'm gonna make them take a detour" she flipped a switch, lowering the rear windshield.

Lauren couldn't believe what she saw in the rear-view mirror. "If we survive this, be ready to receive a lecture from me about how classics like these shouldn't be modified into a James Bond car!" It was a crime.

Rolling her eyes, Bo loaded her gun. "Yeah, and if we survive this; I'll be giving _you_ a lecture on how modifying this classic, saved our asses! You just worry about the driving!" She climbed into the back seat. Trying to get a good look at the car following them. And as soon as they saw her, a man started shooting at her from the passenger side. "Oh, so it's like that?" She was pissed.

"Yes, because being hunted wasn't enough; let's add being shot at to the list!" Lauren was almost having a heart attack. This wasn't her life.

Bo aimed her gun, making the shot count. He was just shooting at anything he could. She only needed one bullet. She breathed, in and out. His front engine was exposed thanks to the beaten-up car they were using. It was clever when tailing someone so they were undetected. But when it came to chasing someone; it would get them killed.

Like right now.

She fired off one round, that found a lovely home in the exposed engine of the Toyota. She watched the hood rise as an explosion emitted from the engine. A fire broke out, and the car drove off to its left and into a nearby store window. "And that's how it's done" she climbed back into the front seat, using the switch to close the rear window.

Okay, even Lauren found that impressive. "Before you ask; you're still not off the hook, but that was pretty cool" she gave her the smallest smile.

"Yeah?" Bo raised her eyebrow with a smile, at least she was breaking through to her, "Glad you think so. I don't think we'll get any more trouble for the rest of the drive. I'd love to know how they found us though" there had to have been a reason.

"Must've just been dumb luck" Lauren hit the accelerator, wanting to hurry up and get to the safehouse.

Another half an hour went by, and they'd just hit the coast. But Bo didn't feel right, and as she took a look behind her; she noticed another car following them. "You've gotta be shitting me!" She jumped into the back seat again, explaining to Lauren what was going on. "I don't understand how they keep finding us!" Then she wondered something. "Did you dump your phone like I told you?"

Lauren nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "Yeah, I'm not stupid. I'm a Federal Agent Bo, I know how tracking works. It's gotta be something else!"

Then, Bo thought of something. Grabbing her personal bag, she reached inside for a bug detector. She hovered it around the car, until finally she heard a beeping coming from the arm rest in the backseat. She grabbed a knife, and cut a line in the cushion. Reaching in, she felt around for any kind of device. And she found something, pulling back she found small GPS tracker.

There was only one person who could've done this. "Trick!" She gritted her teeth. This betrayal was something she couldn't have seen coming. Was he working for them all along? She destroyed the tracker, and told Lauren to lose their followers. Which, she was rather good at.

But she was lucky, since they hit a line of traffic. The trailers were stuck four cars behind them, enough to let them get away. Bo climbed back into the front seat, and turned her head to look out the window. She needed time to process this information.

Lauren glanced at her, while still keeping her eyes on the road. She could tell he rex was hurt by this, and as much as she wanted to console her; she didn't know what to say. She went with the basics. "Are you okay?"

Bo ran a hand through her hair, letting the wind from the open window breeze through the car, "He was like a Father to me…" she mumbled. "… The fact that he sold me out, probably for a bit of cash; makes me sick" she hated to think he'd done that.

"Are you sure it was him?" Lauren just wanted her to be sure.

But Bo was, without a doubt. "It was him…" she confirmed it. "… No one knew about this car except for me and him. He must've put the tracker in when we were at your place. Piece of shit!" She took her anger out on the dashboard. "You think you know someone, then they just end up betraying you"

That made Lauren laugh inside, she appreciated the irony. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She kept her eyes on the road. "To find out someone you love, is a completely different person underneath" she knew exactly how that felt.

And to be on the receiving end of that kind of betrayal, made Bo feel exactly what Lauren went through. "You probably think I deserve this then, huh?" She wouldn't blame her if she did.

But Lauren surprised her with a shake of her head, "I'd never wish that pain on anyone Bo. Not even you…" she glanced at her. "… So, I'm sorry; that he betrayed you in such a vile way. It's a little different when you've known someone for most your life. _We_ only knew each other for a month" that was the difference.

"If Trick's working with them, then nothing's safe anymore…" Bo sighed, this changed everything for her plan. "… Thankfully, I never told him about the Hampton Safehouse. I never knew if things would end up going sideways one day; thought it'd be good to have a fall back only _I_ knew about"

"You mean to tell me, you never told anyone?" Lauren couldn't believe Bo's life could be that lonely.

But, to her surprise Bo had told one person. "Only a friend of mine…" she heard Lauren snort derisively at that statement. "… Hard to believe I have any, I know. But, this person is like family to me. Plus, they're never around. Always away on business"

That wasn't a bad thing. "So, what does this mean for us? How're we gonna fix this mess?" Lauren asked her.

And that was something Bo was struggling with. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll find a way out of this, for both of us" she promised her.

 **Bo's Safehouse – Later**

As soon as they arrived, the sun was starting to set. It felt like they'd been driving for hours. It didn't help that Bo made them stop every couple of minutes to make sure no one was following them. Bo told Lauren to park the car in the garage, where it was completely covered. The house was out of the way; no one could find it unless they knew about it.

Bo had stocked up on food for a small apocalypse. Frozen meat, produce, and canned goods. She didn't know how long she'd have to use this place for.

Better safe than sorry.

Lauren dropped their bags in the living room, then began pulling the plastic tarps off all the furniture. It actually wasn't bad. Not too shabby actually. She heard Bo moaning in pain the whole way in so she told her to sit down. "Let me take a look"

"Since when're you a Doctor?" Bo raised an eyebrow. Last she checked; Lauren was just an Agent.

"All FBI Agents go through mandatory medical training in case we're ever stranded in the field. But if you wanna leave it untreated then that's totally up to you" Lauren wasn't here to be her nurse; she was being kind.

Bo grabbed her hand before she took it away. "I wouldn't…" she'd like to keep her leg. "… And I'm sorry. With everything that's happened; I'm a little grouchy" she let go of her, laying her head back while Lauren checked her leg.

Looking at it, Lauren could see it looked pretty clean. She just needed a new gauze. "Given the fact that your only Father figure just betrayed you; I'd say you've more than earned to be in a bad mood. But, can I offer you one piece of advice before you begin your downward spiral?" She stopped to look at her.

This ought to be good, so Bo lifted her head and listened. "Sure"

"Moping around won't help you…" Lauren said. "… You got screwed over; so what? You think you're the only one? News flash, you're one of many. Deal with it" she dropped her head, going back to the gauze.

Funnily enough, that actually worked. Bo had never been spoken to so harshly. But it was to her benefit. Because now that she'd been through this; she'd never let herself be a victim again. "Do you offer your perps the same advice?" She asked.

"Only the ones worth saving" Lauren kept her head down, cleaning Bo's wound and changing the gauze out.

"So you think I'm worth saving?" Bo never thought she needed to be saved. Clearly, Lauren did. Or did she?

Finally finished, Lauren lifted her head. "Maybe…" she gave Bo a slap on her wound, hearing a groan. "… Haven't decided yet" she smiled, she loved every minute of that. After a few more checks, she patched up Bo's leg once more.

When she went to pull away, Bo snatched her wrist before she could. "I am sorry you know, about getting you involved in all this. If it wasn't for me coming into your life; you'd be better off" she blamed herself.

But Lauren didn't. Surprisingly. "If it hadn't been you who came for me, it would've been someone else. Maybe someone more like your friend Dyson. The truth is, if it hadn't been you back then; I'd probably be dead now" she come to terms with that a long time ago. She still hated Bo's betrayal, but the facts were there.

"I was serious about what I said before…" Bo smiled at her, "… In all my years in this business; I've never missed a mark. Until then; until _you_ " she felt herself getting drawn in again.

And as much as Lauren enjoyed their kiss earlier; she didn't know if she was ready for this yet. Or at all. "And _I've_ never missed a collar…" she let go of Bo's hand. "… Until _you_ rocked back up in my life. So, I guess we're even!" she got up and walked away to the bedroom.

This place wasn't really liveable, it looked more like a modern fallout shelter. She unpacked a few of her clothes, then went to look around. She found a pantry room, full of food. If they had to, they could live off all this for the next few years. Bo wasn't kidding when she said she was prepared.

But what struck her as odd, was that when she went to look in the fridge; it was fully stocked with fresh food. She doubted they'd been there for months. "In between the car chases, and the back-alley knife fights; when did you find the time to go grocery shopping?" She frowned at Bo from across the kitchen counter.

Laughing, Bo got up. Hopping over to the kitchen. "I didn't. I hired a house helper to check in on the place when I'm not here. Which is all the time. When I knew we'd be coming here, I called her and gave her a list of things we'd need. Looks like she did a good job" she looked over Lauren's shoulder and into the fridge, it was nicely organised.

"And you trust this stranger?" Lauren was surprised. "I thought you and your _'mystery friend'_ were the only people who knew about this place. Yet, you just told some woman" it was a bit of a contradiction on Bo's part.

" _Ellen_ , is not just some stranger…" Bo was ready to defend her. "… She is a sweet little old lady, who is a retired school teacher. She was looking for a little work to see her through her retirement, and I was more than happy to aid her. Plus, I did an _extensive_ background check. She's squeaky clean"

Lauren nodded, understanding. "Well, she seems to have gotten a lot of stuff. And I don't know about you but, I'm starving. What'd you feel like eating?" She realised how domestic that sounded, but she was choosing to act maturely about this. She and Bo were going to be seeing each other for a while.

She had to make the most of the situation.

"Uh, I dunno. Whatever, I guess" Bo didn't really have a preference.

This was agony, Lauren couldn't get a straight answer out of Bo. And it made her so frustrated. It was like dealing with a child. Actually, dealing with a child would be better. "You know what? How about I just make something and if you're hungry you can just have some; good?"

Bo just gave her a thumbs up, to be honest the only thing she was thinking about right now; was arming this place like a fortress. She knew, no one knew about it but her and her friend. But she didn't want to take the risk of someone finding them with dumb luck.

So, she went for her weapons bag and dropped it on the kitchen counter. Away from where Lauren was cooking though. Bo pulled out a TAR-21 Assault Rifle; it was one of her favourites. She laid that down on the table, then reached in the bag and grabbed a few more.

"Are we expecting an entire Army to burst through the door?" Lauren could only frown as she saw her load and check all the weapons. They were all very beautiful weapons, but she thought they were a bit much. All for this Dyson guy?

Bo just looked at her, "Dyson likes to think he's a one-man army…" she told her, securing the mag on her next gun. "… Truth is, he's just a lunatic; and I'm not taking any chances if he shows up!" she put it down, then went for her handguns. She had a few glocks, Berettas, and also two prized colts. "Preparedness, is key" she was talking to herself more than anyone.

Watching her load those guns, Lauren couldn't help but notice what this life had done to Bo. For her, this all seemed normal. Like it was a daily routine everyone did. But it wasn't. She shouldn't have been doing this so often. "Bo?" her ex had totally tuned her out.

So, Lauren rounded the kitchen island. And tapped her shoulder, but as she did; Bo got startled and spun around with her gun in hand. Yeah, this was not okay. "Give me the gun…" she spoke calmly, holding out her hand. "… It's okay. Bo, please; give me the gun" she repeated again.

Ashamed at what she just did, Bo dropped the gun in Lauren's hand. "I'm sorry" she couldn't even look at her. She turned away, and wobbled over to the master bedroom. She just needed to be alone right now.

Lauren took a deep breath, looking down at the gun. Then turned her gaze to the rest that were sitting on the kitchen table. This was no way to live. Yes, they had to be prepared. But as long as they kept one gun out; they'd be okay. Plus, Lauren didn't think anyone would find them here. Not when Bo had taken all the proper precautions. So, instead; she packed the guns away and placed them by the back door.

If they had to run, they could grab them on their way out. She did keep her Father's Python though; she kept it tucked in the front of her jeans. Just in case. She'd rather have a gun that packed a punch.

She wanted to go after Bo, but realised maybe her ex needed this time to calm down. Everything was getting on top of her, as it was with Lauren too. But, the difference with Lauren; was that she hadn't been living a life constantly on the run. All Bo knew, was paranoia. It filled her life. And now it was taking over.

There was nothing Lauren could do to help her, only be there for her when she came out.

And she would be.

* * *

 **A/N: OOoh, Bo's got some demons huh? Let me know what you guys thought of this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! Before you all read this new chapter. I would just like to address something I've gotten wind of. Apparently, there's a story being posted with a similar plot to mine. And when I say that, I'm using the term plot** _ **very**_ **loosely.**

 **Because I've read the first few chapters of DrLaurenLewisZP's story, and I've got to say; first of all, it's a good read. And secondly, I don't see** _ **any**_ **similarities whatsoever. So, to some of the reviewers, who are mostly all unnamed guests; cut the author some slack. She stated that she'd been developing that story for a while before both she and I posted.**

 **And as far as plagiarising goes; to me, that means to have the** _ **exact**_ **same plot, characters, and words. Which hers, hasn't.**

 **Finally, to DrLaurenLewisZP; if you ever read this; I'm sorry for the hassle you're receiving. Ignore it, your story's awesome, keep it going!**

 **Let's all be a little more relaxed, there's more to life than worrying about if two stories have similar attributes.**

 **All love! X**

 **In other news, I've decided to extend this story by one or two chapters. I know I said it was supposed to be a ten chapter fic but rather than cramming all of it in one last chapter I'm going to space it out and do it right.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Troubled Hearts**

 **Bo's Safehouse**

Even though she was supposed to be making dinner, Lauren didn't feel like eating so much anymore. Not after what she just witnessed. She felt bad for Bo. In a way, she kind of understood her methods a little bit more now. Why she did the things she did. With all the weapons back in the bag, and sitting peacefully by the back door; Lauren walked to Bo's bedroom.

"Bo?" she knocked lightly. Not getting an answer. "Bo, please open the door. I'm not mad, I just need to know you're okay…" she sighed, feeling too exhausted to stand any longer. So, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "… Fine, but if you're not coming out then _I'm_ not going away" she rested her head against the hard wood of the door.

 **Bedroom**

Bo was sitting with her back against the door, she just couldn't bring herself to face Lauren right now. Not after that. She didn't think Lauren would sit outside her door though. "I'm sorry…" she spoke through the door. "… Please, believe me; I didn't mean to do that"

"I know" Lauren replied.

"I get that I'm acting a bit crazy-" Bo corrected herself. "Actually, _a lot_ crazy. It's just, I know how Dyson works. And if he was ever to get his hands on you-" she shook her head, unable to voice her fears. "The only thing I wanna do, is protect you. I guess I'm letting all of it get to me" she rubbed her face.

 **Outside**

Listening, Lauren understood all that. "I appreciate that Bo; really, I do. But you need to learn, that I'm more than capable of protecting myself. Not that it's not great to have a world renown assassin as my own personal bodyguard; because it is. But, if you don't get your issues under control; you can't even protect yourself. So, can you just take a step back?"

"And how'd you suggest I do that?" Bo asked.

Shrugging, Lauren got closer to the door. "Well, for one thing; you could stop sulking in there and help me cook some dinner…" she let out a laugh. "… Even super assassins need food. We can eat, talk, do something other than worry about who's coming to kill us. Who knows, you might even enjoy it. What'd you say?"

Suddenly, movement was heard on Bo's side of the door. And within seconds, the latch on the lock turned, and the door was open. Bo caught Lauren getting up from the floor. "How about some Ramen?" she asked her, "I make mean Ramen" she coaxed a smile out of herself.

And out of Lauren too. "That'd be great. After you" she gestured to the kitchen. The two of them cooked together while talking, and laughing. It was just the like the times they had when they were dating. But Bo never cooked for her then, and neither did Lauren for that matter. They always ordered in.

An hour later, and they were done with dinner; and drinking a bottle of wine on the couch. Bo limited herself to one glass, she needed to be alert if anyone came to pay them a visit. So, out of respect for that; Lauren decided to have only one glass too. That lasted five minutes. Then she had more. "Can I ask you something?" Lauren had been thinking about this for a while; when Bo nodded, she continued. "If you hate your job so much, why don't you quit?"

Bo remembered telling her earlier, that she hated her job. But this was actually a question she could answer easily. "If I'm not an assassin; what good am I?" she replied. "Being a killer is in my blood" She knew that much.

"How so?" Lauren didn't get that.

It was good that they had this time together, because now; Bo could tell Lauren all the things she wanted to tell her before. "My Father; my biological Father? He was wrapped up in organised crime. Almost along the same lines as Luca. I ran my DNA through a profiler and got a hit on a Government database. He's doing life in Rikers for aggravated murder. No hit on my Mom though"

"So, what? You think just because your real Father was a criminal; you're destined to be one too?" The way her ex looked at her, Lauren could tell that's what Bo thought. "No Bo…" she shook her head. "… It doesn't work like that. Trust me"

Bo laughed, "Trust you? The girl whose Daddy was a legendary cop _before_ her? No offence Lauren, but you don't have a clue about this kind of thing" she drank the rest of her wine, really wishing she could have another.

But Bo was wrong, and Lauren was about to tell her why. "Actually, I do!" she got a bit mad, seeing as in Bo was so quick to label her. "Yeah, my Dad was one of the best Agents the FBI ever had. He worked his ass off to get there. But what most people _don't_ know, is that my Dad had one secret that could've ruined him"

"What?" Bo was intrigued.

"His Father; _my_ Grandfather. Was actually a serial killer back in the 1940's…" Lauren watched Bo's jaw drop. "… He killed a lot of people, and I mean; _a lot_!" she didn't believe it when her Father told her. "He was caught and killed before it got too far. My Grandmother remarried, and my Dad took his name. So, no…" she looked at her, "… Killing, _isn't_ genetic"

Bo was shocked, "Damn girl, you've got some stories!" she actually liked this little thing they had going on. She was learning a lot. "Okay, so maybe killing isn't genetic. Besides, I don't even like to think of that scumbag as my Father. Although, it would be nice to know how I ended up in an orphanage in China!" her Father was from New York, so she didn't get it.

"Maybe your Mom had you there…" Lauren said. "… Did you ever try to track her down?"

"Na, what's the point?" Bo asked. "She didn't want me; I don't need her. I have no regrets about my childhood. My Dad, was awesome. He was a Sensei, and taught me so many things. Fighting, honour, respect. I wouldn't be who I am without him" she thought of her Father, smiling.

Lauren noticed her smiling, "He sounds like a great guy. I hope you don't mind me asking but, how'd he die?" she just wanted to know as much about her as she could.

And Bo was okay with talking about it, "He was killed. I don't know by who, or for what reason. I know he worked with Trick when he lived here. They grew up together. But, my Dad always wanted to open his own fighting studio in Shanghai. So, that's what he did. Maybe someone didn't want that"

"So, other than the basics; what kind of styles did he teach you?" Lauren decided to get the conversation off of tragic past moments and onto something else. Otherwise, they were going to be upset all night.

Laughing, Bo tried to think of them. "Well, there's Karate…" she started to list them. "… Kung Fu, Tai Chi. But those are just the Chinese styles. He also taught me some Japanese arts too. Like, Judo, Aikido. And lastly, Laido" when she finished listing them, Lauren's face looked blank.

"The only one I've heard of outta those; is Karate. But that's only because I've seen the Karate Kid over a dozen times…." Lauren laughed, she loved classic movies. "… Does your buddy Dyson know all those too?" she wondered.

Bo let out a _'Pftt'_ noise. "Please! Dyson doesn't have the patience to learn those arts. Besides, I've been studying since I could walk. Although, he's no slouch. And a fast learner. He could pick up some styles and incorporate them into his own fighting. Sometimes, that's even more dangerous"

"Well, you'll have to give me a lesson sometime…" Lauren was actually serious. "… I'd love to be the only Agent in my office who fights like a ninja. It'd be pretty cool"

"Why wait?" Bo thought. "I can show you a few basic moves now. If you're up for it?" When she got the okay from Lauren, they both got up and walked to the back of the couch where there was the most space. "First thing about Karate, is it's not meant for killing. But when you're backed into a corner and have no other way out; these moves will come in handy"

Lauren nodded along, "Have you ever had to use it for killing?" She saw Bo's look. "Sorry, stupid question. Since I'm a light weight on wine, I'm already feeling a little dizzy. So, how about we just limit tonight's lesson to _one_ move? But make it a good one!" She really was interested in this.

Laughing, Bo continued. "Okay, I'll give you a good one. If you ever need to subdue an attacker, this'll come in very handy. This isn't so much Karate, as it is fighting for your life…" she stood close to Lauren, and told her to try and grab her. When she did, Bo batted her left arm away. "… After their dominant hand's been pushed away, you grab the back of their neck and pull them down. Bending them over"

"Then what? Give them a wedgie?" Lauren wasn't kidding when she said she was a lightweight.

"Maybe afterward, but no…" Bo shook her head, "… When you bring their head down, that's when you bring _your_ knee _up_. And if you've got enough force, you could break their jaw. Maybe even their nose too" that was one of her favourite techniques.

It seemed pretty straight forward. "Well, as much as I'd love to try it out. You're the only person here, and I'm not about to kick your ass. It wouldn't be fair" Lauren disregarded Bo's training as a joke.

Which Bo actually laughed at. "No, it wouldn't. You're looking a little wobbly, maybe we should get you to bed?" She had to catch Lauren after a couple of minutes, she kept wobbling around. "Come on, you've had quite a day" she took her arm and led her to the second bedroom.

Once there, Bo made sure to take her jeans off. This wasn't in a sexual way, just to make it more comfortable for her to sleep. No one liked to sleep in jeans. She took the gun Lauren hid in her jeans and placed it by her bedside, she had no right to take it from her. If Lauren wanted it as a means of protection, then that was her choice.

Finally succumbing to her drunken state, Lauren fell onto her pillow. Moaning tiredly. "Can I ask you another question?" She barely kept her eyes open to see Bo give her permission, so she kept talking anyway. "Why did you do it?"

Bo frowned, "Do what?"

At that moment, Lauren opened her eyes and stared right at her. "Hurt me"

Those two words, hit Bo like a double decker bus coming at full speed. She didn't even know how to respond to that. What could she say? Nothing would cast her in a good light. There was nothing she could do, or say that would make up for the mistakes she'd made. "Get some sleep" she watched her drop off without another word.

Bo couldn't find an answer for her, so she wasn't going to make one up. She just said what came to mind. She covered Lauren with the bed sheet, then left the room in silence. After that, she went back to the living room and sat on the couch. On her way there, she grabbed a 45. Colt from her bag. She felt better sitting with it.

But as she sat there, alone. She stared at the gun. This object, defined her life. There wasn't a day that went by, when she didn't have one on her. This wasn't supposed to be her life. Turning to her left, she heard the slashing of the ocean waves from the beach out the back. It was another reason why she chose this place.

It was out of the way, and the only house for a mile or two. But it made up for its seclusion, but having its backyard as a beach. So, she got up and tucked the gun in the back of her jeans. She knew Dyson wouldn't find them tonight, not even he was that good. So, she grabbed her other bag and took the bottle of scotch she took from her place.

Hours later, she was sitting on the sand. Having already finished half the bottle. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lauren said earlier. And it was a valid question. _Why_ did she hurt her? If she really love her like she thought; like she _still_ did. Then why did she put her through all that? Bo couldn't answer. Because back then, there were only three options for her to choose from.

One, tell Lauren the truth and see how things played out.

Two, break things off and take care of the threat against her. But never see her again after the fact.

Or Three; do the job she was paid to do.

And Bo didn't have it in her to do any of those. She loved her too much. And knew, that at the end of all those roads; she'd lose Lauren in the end.

When Lauren woke up, she felt awful. All she could taste was stale wine, and it made her want to puke. She sat up, remembering what happened. Bo put her to bed. Oh, that was embarrassing. She also remembered what she said to her; which she didn't want either. This was why she didn't like getting drunk in front of people.

Alcohol was like a truth serum for her; she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She stood from the bed, needing a second to recover. Then grabbed her discarded jeans and pulled them on. She noticed her Python was sitting on the table beside her bed. She was surprised Bo didn't take it back in the living room. She grabbed it, and placed it in the front of her jeans.

Going to the living room, she didn't see Bo anywhere. "Bo?" Nothing. She felt a breeze whisp passed her, she turned her head to the right and saw that the back door had been left open. Not only that, but Bo's bag of guns was open, she didn't like this. Drawing her weapon, she walked out the back door. She walked to the end of the stone path, then scanned the beach.

Suddenly, she saw Bo laying on the sand. Not moving. "Bo!" She jumped over the fence, running as fast as she could; barefooted. The thickness of the sand wasn't slowing her down. She finally got to her, and checked her for gun shot wounds. But only found an empty bottle of Scotch under the sand.

Taking a breath, Lauren realised her ex was just hammered and passed out from the booze. She saw the gun laying in the other side of Bo's body. It was a 45. Not a bad weapon. She reached over her to take it, but didn't expect for Bo to be on alert. She grabbed her arm, rolled them over and picked up her 45. with her free hand.

"Lauren?" She focused her tired eyes as she aimed the gun.

Spitting out the sand that was now in her mouth, Lauren pushed Bo off of her. "Yeah, _Lauren_! Do you just like pointing that thing at me?!" She was getting sick of being a target. She rubbed sand out of her face. "So, not only do I have sand in my eyes and mouth, but I also have it in my hair!" She shook her hair.

Bo dropped down on her ass, lowering her gun. "Sorry, it's my reflex…" she looked around and saw the sun just about to side over the water. "… Did I sleep out here?" She felt all the sand stuck in her own hair. Yeah, she definitely slept out here.

"Yeah, you did. You scared the shit out of me when I saw you laying here from the house! I thought you got shot!" Lauren shoved her chest, angry. She ran all that way for nothing. And she was hungover herself.

Covering her ears, "Ow! Please, bring the decibels down! Can we just get some coffee, and maybe some breakfast?" She could really use a shower too.

Lauren kept spitting out sand, "You sure you don't want what I'm having?" She pointed to her mouth, "It's this new thing called the _sand_ diet. You should try it sometime!" She threw some in her face purposely.

"Okay!" Bo called for a timeout. "Enough! I'm already bringing back half of it in my hair. I'm sorry for tackling you. I thought you were an assassin…" she got up from the sand, grabbing her gun with her right hand, "… Here" she held out her left hand for Lauren to take.

Taking it, Lauren got to her feet. "I hope for your sake; your little friend, Ellen; bought good coffee!" She stormed off back to the house. As far as mornings go, it wasn't off to the best start.

After a lot of coffee and some greasy bacon to soak up their hangovers; Bo decided do some digging on the Client who hired her. Though, she didn't have much to go on. He was an anonymous. All the others who hired her, came to meet her at least once. But this one never did.

There had to be a reason for that.

Suddenly, Bo's emergency phone began to ring. Only two people besides herself knew that number, and if it was Trick she was going to give him an ear full. And if it was the other person, then she'd be taking a huge risk. She picked it up, it revealed a blocked caller ID. Shocker. She didn't know what to do.

"Answer it" Lauren said.

"It could be Trick" Bo replied.

Lauren stood next to her, "And if it is, you can tell him how much of a prick he is. I haven't even met him and already; I'm not a fan. Bo, just answer it" she urged her to do it.

Caving, Bo answered it. "This better be a wrong number" she wasn't in the mood.

"Not unless I'm still wasted!" A familiar voice spoke on the other end. "I _am_ in Rio, so; who knows, I might be. The party scene down here is loco!"

Bo smiled, breathing easy. "Kenzi…" she was glad to hear a friendly voice. "… Didn't think I'd be hearing from you any time soon" she hadn't heard from her in over a couple of months now.

"And _I_ didn't think I'd be getting a call to pursue a kill order on _you_!" Kenzi was just as shocked. "Bo? What kind of mess have you gotten into this time? The peeps calling me are _hella_ scary!" She didn't like dealing with people like that.

Knowing now that it was a friend and not a foe, Bo gave Lauren a signal telling her it was okay. She took a seat on the couch. "Yeah, and _hella_ anonymous too. I can't get a lead on them or their boss. If I could just get my hands on him, all this would be over"

Kenzi didn't know what to tell her. Maybe one thing. "Well, I spoke to a couple guys on our side who know a thing or two about their crew; and they told me whoever's running the show, is a _Government_ level psycho"

That was Kenzi's way of telling Bo that whoever the Client was; they were someone who worked within the Government. "Branch?" She asked.

"No beuno babe…" Kenzi sighed. "… All I know, is this's why they wanted someone to silence those men on the wanted list. My guess is, those men could ID your guy. You see now, why that could be bad for them"

Then Bo realised, there was one person who could solve all their problems. But she wasn't going to talk to Kenzi about it. She trusted her, but only enough to feed her info. Not to keep a secret. "Okay, thanks Kenz. Keep surviving" she always said that to her.

"You too sister" Kenzi ended the call.

It was hard to have friends in this business. But Kenzi was one of the good ones. Bo put the phone down. "Where's Leo Harris now?" She turned to Lauren. When Kenzi told her the information, Bo realised the only person alive who'd seen the Client, was Leo. That's why everyone wants him dead.

Lauren frowned, that was a bit of a random question. "Uh, last I checked; he was being moved to a Safehouse. Don't know where; my Director sent me home before I could find out. Why do you wanna know about Leo?"

"Because I think he might be the answer to our prayers…" Bo threw the untraceable phone. "… Call your boss, tell him you wanna check in on Leo and see how he's doing. You're a compassionate person, I'm pretty sure he won't question it" she could be wrong, but she was betting otherwise.

"Even if he told me, what're we supposed to do?" Lauren asked. "He'll be heavily guarded. The last person they're gonna let see him, is the assassin who wanted him dead!" Then she saw the look on Bo's face, "You want _me_ to go?!" She exclaimed. "What happened to laying low?"

Bo rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this. "There's laying low for a couple weeks, and then there's running forever. Pick one!" She told her. "Because I promise you, if we don't find out what Leo saw; we may as well move to Alaska right now!" She was just thinking off the top of her head.

Understanding her point, Lauren decided to give in. "Luckily for you, I packed my Badge!" She dialled the number for her boss on the phone. She had a polite conversation with him, then asked where Leo was being kept along with what Bo told her to say. He bought it. With a goodbye, she ended the phone call; laughing. "You'll never guess where their safehouse is"

"Where?" Bo wasn't much of a guesser.

"It seems you're not the only one who favours secluded beach houses…" Lauren saw her catch on. "… Leo, is currently being guarded by seven armed men; at a safehouse in Montauk. If we go, you can't come in with me. You can't even be _near_ the place. If those men see you; you're dead" that was a fact.

Bo smiled, "Well then, it's a good thing being invisible happens to be my specialty. Let's get showered, changed and packed up; because we're hitting the road in thirty! Remember to look Federal!" She tapped Lauren on the shoulder before running to her bedroom.

Lauren looked up at the ceiling. She was silently praying they didn't die today, and also questioning her very existence. "I could've been a Vet…" she sighed. "… I _should've_ been a Vet" it would've been less hassle than this.

 **Montauk Safehouse – Later**

It felt as though they'd been driving for days. When really it'd only been a few hours. Bo made sure no one was following them. And let Lauren drive again, it was the only thing that made her smile. They pulled up a couple of minutes away from the house. So Bo could get out and find her special spot out in the beach with her trusty rifle. She wasn't going to leave Lauren unprotected.

"Remember to take _all_ the weapons…" Lauren said. "… They're gonna check the car as soon as I get there, as well as search me. So, hurry up!" She waited for Bo to grab her bag and run off. Seems her leg wasn't hurting so much anymore. Lauren drove the car again, going to the front gate of the house.

She saw two men standing outside, so she grabbed her badge and held it out the window for them to see. "Special Agent Lauren Lewis!" She told them. "Just wanna check in on the witness; I was the one who brought him in. You can call Director Walters; he'll be happy to vouch for me" she knew they wouldn't.

No one ever bothered a Director. They were too busy. They told her to exit the car slowly, and walk towards the gate. She handed one man her badge so he could take a closer look. "Lewis? As in, the legendary Todd Lewis?"

Of course, they had to know her Father, didn't they? "Yeah, the very same. He's my Dad…" she heard a story from him that her Father saved his Father's life back in the day. So, she'd scored some points with that. He let her straight in. She had to relinquish her sidearm when she entered the house, but that didn't matter.

She went upstairs to the master bedroom, they told her Leo was stuck in bed. "… Hey Leo, remember me?" She smiled, approaching the bed.

"Yeah, Lauren…" he sat up, but started groaning. "… You better not get too close; think I'm coming down with something. I didn't think you'd be coming by. Mr Walters said you went on vacation" he remembered being told that.

Lauren stood a few feet from him so she could catch anything. "Yeah, something like that. But I just wanted to come and check on you. See how you're doing with all this. Have you told them what they want to know yet?"

He shrugged. "Some, but not everything. I don't know who to trust in this place. But I like Mr. Walters; he seems like a good guy. When he's free from work, he said he was gonna come by so I could give him the name of the person who caused all this"

"Just out of curiosity, who _is_ the person responsible?" She watched him eye her suspiciously. "I know you must think I'm prying! It's okay, never mind. I was just wondering, that's all" she turned away, scared of what they were going to do now.

And he noticed that. "They're after you too, aren't they?" He could tell.

She was going to be honest with him, "Yeah, they are. I'm terrified about what they're gonna do to me. I can't go to my boss, because I don't trust the people at the bureau. It's not him, I don't trust. It's the people higher than him. It's gotta be one of them that's doing this; they're the only ones with enough clearance"

Leo coughed, feeling his chest tighten. "I dunno how high up they are, all I know is they're name…" he sat closer to the bed, "… It's-" suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell forward, as she caught him.

"Leo?!" Lauren placed him on the floor, checking his pulse. It was fading. "No, no!" She looked around, she knew they gave witnesses panic buttons in case of emergency. She found his on the nightstand. She grabbed it and pressed it. "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" she hoped one of them heard her.

She tried getting him to wake up but it was no good. "You are not gonna die on me!" She started compressions on his chest. "Come on!" She was just about to give him mouth to mouth when she was moved out of the way. The guards had taken over, it was their responsibility.

"What the hell happened?" One of them asked her.

Lauren was so confused, she just ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. We were talking, and suddenly he just had a horrible pain. He had a heart attack right in front of me. What the hell have you guys been doing?!" She blamed them.

"Nothing. He hasn't been feeling well since yesterday. In the morning, he was fine. But after lunch, he started feeling sick-" that's when he locked eyes with Lauren. They were both thinking the same thing.

So much so, that they said it in unison. "Poison!"

A few seconds later, and the guard tending to Leo on the floor looked up at them with sad eyes. There was nothing more he could do. Leo was dead. Lauren turned away in anger, he was just about to give her a name. Damn it! "Call Director Walters! Tell him to get the food inspected immediately, and find out where it came from! Whatever killed him, was in that food"

"We've eaten the same and we're all fine" the guard said.

That didn't make sense, "So what did Leo eat different to you guys?"

The Guards thought it over, then one of them figured it out. "The tofu!" He turned to them. "Leo was a Vegan. None of us touched a piece" they were all meat eaters, they didn't find it appetising.

"Bag it and have it sent to the lab. And have Leo's body tested. We need to know what that poison was, and how it got here. I gotta go, can I have my sidearm back?" Lauren was facing the man who took it from her, so he gave it back to her. "Get it done fast!" She ordered them, then left the house.

She exited the gate and got back into the car. Lauren drove back to where she dropped Bo off, and waited a while before she saw Bo running back with camouflage paint all over her face. "Seriously?" She frowned. "Get in before they see you!"

Bo threw her bag in the car, then jumped in the passenger side as Lauren sped off. "What happened? All I saw was you and Leo talking, and then nothing. Did he give you a name?" She didn't understand why Lauren looked so frightened, or why she was driving like a maniac.

"He was about to, but then he had a heart attack…" Lauren kept her eyes on the road. "… He's dead Bo. And so's our chance at finding the person behind this. But it's definitely someone in the FBI. He was sure of that. He was an innocent guy; he didn't deserve this" she felt horrible.

And so did Bo. "We're gonna get this guy Lauren…" she didn't know if she could promise her that, but she was going to try. "… And we're gonna make him pay for what he's done. Let's just get back to the house, and we can figure something out"

Now they were stuck.

* * *

 **A/N: Now what're they gonna do? See you back Friday for the next one. Let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, here's the next one. I know I said I was extending this story, but only by one chapter. I'm in the middle of finishing it right now and I just can't bring myself to write anything more. It just doesn't feel relevant. But I'm not ruling out a sequel though, this one's been fun.**

 **You're in for a wild one now though.**

 **Buckle up buttercups!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: It's Not Supposed To Be This Way**

 **Bo's Safehouse**

When they got back, Lauren started to have a small panic attack. "Lauren, I know you're scared; but you gotta keep it together" Bo threw her bag on the kitchen counter, following her ex further into the living room.

"How do you expect me to keep it together, when the only person with the answers we needed; just died in my arms?!" Lauren turned to her, breathing erratically. "Please, Bo! Tell me how I'm supposed to keep it together. How am I supposed to feel, about being hunted like a wild animal?!"

Bo got a hold of her, trying to hug her but Lauren fought her. But Bo wasn't letting go that easily, "Stop it!" She held her closer until Lauren stopped fighting her. And when she did, she melted into her arms. "I know you're scared. But I promise you…" she stroked her hair, like she used to. "… No one's gonna hurt you" she went to kiss her forehead, but Lauren pull back at the same time.

The two of them were inches away from each other. " _You_ did…" Lauren reminded her. "… You never answered my question from last night. So, why don't I ask you again? _Why did you hurt me_?" She noticed Bo didn't let her go.

"Because I loved you; I still do…" Bo breathed. "… And I have a habit of hurting the people I love. Just like my Dad. I don't mean to do it, but somehow it always happens. All I can say, is I'm sorry. I know that's not enough for you" she moved a lock of hair from her face, glad she'd finally said it.

And Lauren was glad she finally heard it. Because now, she felt like she really saw Bo. For who she was. "What if it was?" She looked deep into her eyes, seeing what she saw when they first met.

Deciding to take that as a green light; Bo leaned in and kissed her. She'd kissed her since they'd crashed back into each other's lives. But this was different, they were both in the same place for this kiss. They knew what they wanted. She pushed Lauren's blazer off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Lauren dropped her sidearm to the floor along with her badge as she undid her belt. They actually stripped each other's clothes from one another in record time. They didn't have time to make it to the bedroom, so they decided to stay in the living room.

Bo lowered Lauren onto the hard floor, after swiping the throw over blanket from the couch and a few pillows. They rolled around for a few minutes, until finally they stuck to one position. As they connected together, so amazingly; Bo slid her hand into Lauren's, grasping it tight.

When they were spent, they laid there. Their backs were hurting from the wooden floor, but it was all worth it. Lauren didn't want to talk, she just wanted to lay here. Because in this space, nothing was wrong. It was just them. Nothing else mattered. She kept hold of Bo's hand as she laid on her side.

And all Bo could do was smile, as she kept trailing her fingers up and down Lauren's arm. She was about to say something, when she heard a car engine outside. Sitting up, Bo threw some clothes on and told Lauren to do the same. Then went to the counter to grab her 45. She put the tv on, and checked the cameras around the house.

That's when she saw him. "It's Dyson!" She couldn't believe he'd found her, and he was currently doing something under the hood of her car. Bastard. That was a classic! "Hurry, grab your bags!" She told her, quickly going to grab her own. And also throw a few items of food in, not knowing where they'd end up. The one bag she couldn't forget though, were her Father's swords.

It took Dyson a while to tamper with the car. By that time, she and Lauren were dressed and ready to go. She opened the back door quietly, and told Lauren to run to the end of the beach. When she got there, there'd be a jeep covered by a large tarp. That was their getaway car. But Bo still had a welcome gift for Dyson.

"I'm not leaving without you Bo!" Lauren whispered to her.

Bo pushed her towards the back door. "I promise, I'll be right behind you. Go!" She watched her run off in the direction she'd told her. Acting fast, Bo reached under the couch. She pulled out a small silver case. Inside, was explosives. She rigged one to stick to the wall, setting a timer of one minute.

"This should throw you off" As soon as the clock started ticking, she ran for it.

The front door burst open, and Dyson walked in with his shotgun raised. "I know you're here Bo!" He entered the house further. He checked the two bedrooms, seeing they must've left in a hurry. Maybe they hadn't even gotten far. He heard beeping. Turning his head, he saw the timer on the wall. It had eleven seconds to go. "Bitch!" He ran the way he came in, wanting to get as far away as possible.

As Bo made her way to Lauren who had unearthed the jeep, they both saw the explosion from where they stood. "It was nice while it lasted…" she threw her bags into the back seat, along with Lauren's and told her to get in. "… Let's hope this hasn't been sitting here too long" she jumped into the driver's seat, and grabbed the keys from under the seat.

She turned them in the ignition, and the engine started. But stalled minutes later.

"Just _how long_ has this been sitting here?" Lauren wondered, it certainly didn't look clean from the outside.

"Few months, give or take…" Bo tried it again. "… Come on old girl! Don't fail me now!" She turned them again, and the engine finally cooperated with her. "Yes! See, positive thinking. That's all it takes. Let's burn some rubber!" She hit the gas, and sped down the beach.

They'd lost Dyson for now, but he was closing in on them.

 **Brooklyn - Later**

It had taken them hours, but they were finally back in the city. Bo took every shortcut she could, so Dyson wouldn't be on their tail. She wasn't naïve enough to think he'd died in that explosion. Like herself, he was durable. They were meant to be in their line of work. Bo had another safehouse in mind, but it wasn't so much a safehouse as it was an abandoned wreck she never visited.

Unlike the Hampton House; it had no food, or any luxuries whatsoever. Just a roof and doors that locked. She made sure to park the jeep inside too. The place was more or less a warehouse, so there was more than enough space. She and Lauren exited the car, exhausted. "I know it's not much; but it'll do for now until I find something else"

"What if you don't?" Lauren asked.

Bo set her things down on the old couch that sat a few feet away. "I will…" she told her, "… Lauren, I told you; I won't let Dyson get his hands on you. We're gonna survive this" she tried to comfort her, but Lauren wasn't really feeling it.

Instead, she dropped her bag on the floor with a sigh. "I'm sick of this!" Lauren exclaimed. "How long are we gonna be running for? He was so close to getting us Bo. All that explosion did was slow him down, he'll find us again. And when he does, we won't be so lucky" she put guys like Dyson away for a living. She knew how tenacious they were.

"So, what?" Bo frowned, standing with her hands on her hips. "What'd you wanna do? Give up?" she asked. "Surrender? Because I won't do that! I don't run from anyone!"

That made no sense to Lauren, "What'd you call this then?" all they'd been doing for the last few days was running. They ran from Dyson, from Trick, and from anyone else Bo's client had hired to kill them.

"Biding time…" Bo answered, but she saw that answer wasn't good enough for Lauren. So, taking a breath; she decided to diffuse the situation. ".. Look, we just need to get our heads together. Okay?" she approached her with a smile, taking her hands. "We know why Leo was killed; because the person he saw, works for the FBI. We just gotta find out _who_. Then this'll all be over"

Lauren sighed, "How? How're we gonna find out who it is?" then she thought of something. "Wait, my Partner; Tamsin. I trust her. Maybe she could help us. Be our eyes and ears in the Bureau?" it was the only thing she could think of.

But Bo wasn't sure about it. "I dunno. Leo was killed while he was in FBI custody. What if someone's tapping the phones in your office? We can't risk it. How much do you really trust her anyway?" she didn't know whether to be jealous.

"With my life…" Lauren replied, and she had a good reason for saying that. "… She actually did take a bullet for me once. I'd be dead if it wasn't for Tamsin. We can trust her Bo, I know it" she was sure Tamsin would help them.

"Alright…" Bo was just hoping she could get this over and done with. "… But ask her to meet you somewhere else. Away from the public. Maybe a place that's familiar to both of you"

Lauren thought it over, "I know the perfect place. Can I have the phone?" she held her hand out for it, and when Bo gave it to her she started dialling while walking away. A few minutes later, she came back with a smile. "I'm gonna meet her in the Parking Garage of my building. It'll be quiet there"

"I'm coming with you" Bo said.

"No, you can't!" Lauren shook her head. "You're an assassin Bo! If Tamsin sees you with me, she'll ask who you are. And when I can't give her an answer, she'll start prying. It's what she does and she's very good at it. She's my Partner, let me handle this" she needed her trust.

Bo touched her face, "I just don't want you out of my sight after everything that's happened…" she sighed, "… If I lost you now; I won't survive it" she just wanted to protect her all the time. Was there something wrong with that?

Smiling, Lauren brought Bo in for a kiss. "You're not gonna lose me; and I'm not gonna lose you. Tamsin's gonna help us, I know she will. And then this'll all be over. When it is, maybe we could talk about where we go from here. What happened earlier, was amazing" she thought back to their activities.

"Yeah it was…" Bo kissed her again, "… And you're right, maybe we should wait until this's all over for us to talk about it. We should definitely be focused on one thing at a time. So, what time are you meeting her?" she asked.

Lauren checked the time on the phone, "Uh, in twenty minutes…" she'd forgotten all about the time for some reason. "… Guess I better get going" she began walking to the door, when Bo pulled her back.

"I'll drive you. I know you said I can't be there with you. But I'm not leaving you unprotected. I'll watch from afar, and I want you to wear an earpiece so we can communicate. I'm not taking any chances with this. Let's go" Bo took Lauren's hand and led her back to the jeep.

 **Lauren's Loft - Parking Garage**

The drive took them about fifteen minutes so they were right on time. When they stopped the car, they noticed Tamsin's was parked way ahead of them. They couldn't see her, so she couldn't see them. So, Bo parked and handed Lauren her trusty Python. "If you feel like anything's off, just give me the signal" she dropped an earpiece in her hand.

Lauren placed it inside her ear, "And what's our signal?" she took her Father's Python and made sure it was loaded just in case.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be listening so I'll know when things go bad. That'll be the signal…" Bo made sure to kiss her, not knowing how this would play out. She didn't know Tamsin, even though Lauren seemed to trust her. "… You ready for this?"

Nodding, Lauren took a deep breath. "Ready!" she took her gun and jumped out of the jeep, tucking it in the back of her jeans as she started walking towards Tamsin's car.

Bo got out of the jeep, going to the back to grab one of her favourite rifles. She made sure the scope was clear, and effective. Then brought a few extra rounds with her as she hid behind a wall a few meters away from the jeep. From this angle, she could see Lauren perfectly. And save her, if things went south.

As Lauren was reaching Tamsin's car, she heard a door open. With one hand behind her and on the handle of her Python; she continued to walk further. But thankfully, it was just Tamsin exiting her car. It was nice to see a friendly face. "Hey!" she hugged her, feeling relieved. "Good to see you T"

"Yeah, you too!" Tamsin hugged her back, "So, what's with the distress call? You sounded pretty spooked on the phone?" she pulled away, and noticed her Partner's fearful expression. "Lauren, are you okay?"

Laughing, Lauren scratched her head. "Well, I'm alive; so, that's an upside. But, I almost wasn't earlier…" she said. "… This case we got roped into Tamsin, it's coming back to bite me on the ass. After I brought Leo Harris in, a hit got put on my life. There're some crazy people after me!"

Tamsin grabbed her hand, "Lo, I'm so sorry…" she was. "… Do you know who this person is? Who ordered the hit, I mean?"

"No, that's the thing; no one knows. And, I hate to say it; but I think it might be someone within our house…" By that, Lauren meant their office. And she knew Tamsin would catch on. "… Leo knew their name. He was about to tell me, but then he died"

"With Ricin, I know" Tamsin showed remorse.

That's when something struck Lauren as odd, "How'd you know that?" she frowned at her. "We only _suspected_ poison. He died this morning. It'd take days for them to actually test his body for it. So, how would you know it was Ricin? You seem so sure"

Tamsin laughed, "Well, he ate a bad tofu dog and suddenly he's dead; it doesn't take a genius to work it out Lauren"

"How'd you know he was a Vegan?" Lauren didn't like this. "Not even the guards knew until it was too late; so, how do _you_?" that was when she realised. "Oh my god! You're working for them, aren't you?" she drew her gun, aiming it steadily at her. "Give me their name!"

Holding her hands up, Tamsin was shocked. "Lo, what the hell?! I'm your Partner; are you really gonna pull a gun on me?" her Partner didn't drop the gun, so _she_ dropped her act. "Well, I guess your Girlfriend's paranoia finally rubbed off on you" she smirked.

"You know about Bo?" Lauren watched her nod. "You work for her Client, don't you?" she was sure of it.

Tamsin took a few steps forward, smiling. "I _am_ her Client"

Lauren almost dropped her gun from the admission, but she couldn't. Because it was the only thing keeping Tamsin still. "You?" she kept frowning. "It's been _you_ , all along?" she couldn't believe it. But now she just had one question, "Why?"

"Do you know, how long I've busted my ass working my way up in the bureau?" Tamsin started. "Longer than you, for one thing. See, you think you had it rough in the academy; but you're wrong!" she shouted. "They went easy on you. After all, you are the daughter of an FBI Hero. I just wanted to be treated fairly"

Hearing that, Lauren could see why Tamsin would hold anger towards the bureau, but not enough to do something like this. "So you decided to start your own criminal organisation? That won't get you anywhere"

"Actually, it's done a lot for me and my exploits…" Tamsin smiled. "… You don't know half the things I've done. And thanks to my job in the bureau, I can keep it under the radar. The last four years had been blissful, until five _stupid_ men; decided to interrupt one of my meetings"

This still didn't make sense to Lauren. "That's why you hired Bo, to kill them before they could out you to the Feds. But why would you need to? You say your operation was under wraps, and off the bureau's radar. So, why was the list issued?"

"You can thank your nosy boss for that…" Tamsin said, "… Walters had somehow gotten wind of some things. He heard there was a new group on the streets and wanted to know who ran it. He issued the list when he got a call from someone claiming to know who the person in question was. My guess it was one of the assholes who saw me"

"The name Leo was gonna give me, was yours…" Lauren understood now, why Tamsin's organisation had evaded the government for so long. With Tamsin running it, they could've gotten by without getting caught. She knew everything about how the law worked. "… It's over Tamsin. You're done"

Suddenly, Tamsin smiled as she saw a red dot appear on Lauren's chest. "Is it?" She pointed it at, making her see. "You didn't think I'd come here without protection, did you?" She chuckled.

Thankfully though, Lauren knew Bo was listening. And she trusted that Bo had her back. Within seconds, another red laser spot appeared on Tamsin's chest. "Guess we think alike…" she told her Partner to look down. "… How good of a shot is your guy? 'Cause, mine's pretty damn good" she was happy to praise Bo's skills this time.

If Tamsin give the signal for her guy to kill Lauren, then whoever was aiming at her; which was probably Bo. Would kill her before the bullet even got to Lauren. "Well played, Partner. Let me guess, she's listening right now?" She watched her nod. "She's probably wondering how my guys found you while you were on the road"

"We know why; her friend betrayed her for you" Lauren referred to Trick. She didn't know if he sold Bo out, over money. Or maybe something else, but it was still a betrayal.

"Oh, you mean Trick?" Tamsin laughed. "Yeah, he did give me the drop on her. But he didn't give it up easy. One of my guys beat the crap outta him. Over and over again. It took hours of _extreme_ torture to get him to spill his guts. But he did, in the end. What good it did him though" she turned her head away, snickering.

Lauren didn't like that look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Turning her head back, Tamsin smirked. "See, after he told us where to find Bo's car; I took him back to his little cigar shop, and then I put a bullet through his head…" She noticed Lauren's shocked face. "… That's right Bo! You're beloved Trick, is a goner!" She shouted it openly so Bo would hear from wherever she was.

Lauren watched the laser shake uncontrollably on Tamsin's chest, Bo was losing it. "You must have a death wish"

Shrugging, Tamsin continued laughing. "Maybe. But, I don't think Bo's gonna pull the trigger. Not if she wants to keep _you_ alive. If she kills me, you go too. So, how about we just call it a day? I've got three other witnesses to find, and kill. Work's crazy this week!" She backed up to her car.

As she did, the laser spot over Lauren's chest vanished. Which she noticed. "Tamsin!" Lauren kept her revolver up, "This isn't over. I'm gonna bring you down" she promised her.

"Looking forward to it Lo…" Tamsin gave her a wink. "… Give Bo my condolences" she gave one last wave before heading back to her car.

Lauren dropped her gun, running back over to Bo who was sitting on the cold hard floor. Crying to herself over the information Tamsin gave them. "Bo?" She bent down next to her, taking the gun from her. "She could be lying, you don't know for sure" she wouldn't put it past her.

"No…" Bo sniffled, wiping her eyes. "… She was telling the truth. I could hear it in her voice. All this time, I thought he'd sold me out. But he didn't, he protected me until the end. And now he's dead, because of me!" She cried again.

Pulling her forward, Lauren hugged her tight. "We know it's her now; all we have to do is tell my boss. He can help us, I trust him" of anyone could help her it was Director Walters.

"Yeah, you trusted Tamsin too. How well's that working out for you?!" Bo yelled. "It'll be your word against hers, and judging by how much of smart ass she is; I bet she's covered her tracks. No!" She shook her head, getting to her feet. "The only way this ends, is with her life!" She took her rifle back from Lauren.

Lauren was a little conflicted with all this. Tamsin had been her best friend and Partner for years. To know that she was this criminal mastermind, was a lot to take in. And as much as she wanted her to pay for what she'd done, she didn't think killing her was the answer. "Bo, I'm not like you. I can't just go killing people. Especially not my own Partner"

Throwing the rifle in the back seat, Bo closed the door with a laugh. "Lauren, when're you gonna wake up?!" She didn't know how clear this could get, "Tamsin stopped being your Partner a long time ago! All she cares about, is herself. I know people like her; I deal with them everyday. She's driven by greed. She knows what she wants, regardless of what it'll cost her"

"I can't kill her" Lauren shook her head, sighing. She didn't have it in her.

That wasn't a problem for Bo. " _I can_!" she walked to the driver's side door and got in the jeep. She started the car, and waited for Lauren to get in. But to her shock, she didn't. "We need to go, Dyson's still on our trail" she urged her to get in her car.

But Lauren didn't want to. "I'm done running Bo…" she sighed. "… If he wants me, he'll know where to find me. I can't do this anymore" she just couldn't.

"Lauren, _get_ in the car!" Bo wasn't having this conversation with her. "I bought time with that explosion but he'll find us sooner or later, and if he does-" she cut herself off, not wanting to say the words. " _Please_!" She begged her, "Just come with me. Let me protect you"

"You already have Bo…" Lauren smiled. "… And I'm grateful, but I need to try and do this my way. The _right_ way" this was just something she had to do.

Bo watched her start to walk away to the Elevators on their left. She couldn't let her go, not again. She jumped out of the car, leaving it running. When she got to her, she spun her around and kissed her fiercely. "I love you"

Not expecting that, Lauren had to recover. But she heard what Bo said. "I love you too. I hope you understand why I have to do this" she whispered against her, holding on like it was the last time.

"I do…" Bo nodded, then had an idea. But she was going to keep it to herself for now. "… Don't worry about Dyson finding you. I've got a plan that'll delay him. Besides, he still thinks we're together. And he knows the last place I'd go is back to our apartments. He won't look for you here. Just, _stay_ armed"

Lauren smiled, "Always. Be careful, okay?" She got an okay from her, then Bo gave her the emergency cell phone. Telling her she had another and that the number for it was already in the phone. "I'll call you if I find a solution"

"And I'll call to check in, every hour. I won't settle for anything less…" Bo chuckled, acting clingy. With one more kiss, and a hug, she said goodbye to her. But not before leaving her another little gift, in the form of a military grade pump action shotgun and a box of shells. "… Early Christmas present" she winked at her, then ran back to the jeep and drove off.

Before anyone saw her, Lauren ran to the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. She had to try and stop Tamsin the right way. She had to pay for killing Leo, not to mention her other crimes. She was no Federal Agent.

 **Cigar Club – Later**

As soon as Tamsin revealed what she'd done to Trick; Bo knew there was only one place she needed to go. She drove over to the club, not caring how many traffic lights she ran through. When she got there, she took the key Trick gave her out of her pocket. As soon as she entered she went straight to his office, and gasped.

Trick sat in his chair, beaten, bruised and with a bullet wound to his head.

She started crying again, walking towards him. Her entire life with him flashed before her eyes. Every smile, every thoughtful word he ever spoke to her. She felt like such an idiot for believing he betrayed her, but what choice did she have? Maybe Lauren was right; she was too paranoid. Bo used to think it was a good thing, because it kept her on her toes.

But it didn't warn her of something like this. She should've known in her heart that he'd never sell her out. Trick wasn't like that. Yes, he was a businessman. But he never chose money over her, in all the years they'd worked together. She tried her best to pick him up and lay him on the ground. "I'm so sorry Trick…" she held his cold hand. "… I should've known you'd never betray me. I was so stupid!"

She bent over him, crying. Continuing to hate herself. "I promise, your killer won't get away with this. I know her name, I know her face, and I'm gonna enjoy messing it up" She made a promise to herself too, that she'd kill Tamsin for this. But she wasn't just going to shoot her; she was going to make it a long and painful death.

That's what she deserved.

After she finished saying goodbye, Bo took Trick's body to the incinerator down in the basement. He had it installed so that whenever Bo had to bring a mark here, she could dispose of them quickly and cleanly. As much she'd like to bury him in a cemetery and have a proper service; she didn't have time for that.

And with his ashes, she could keep him close.

Now it was time to deal with Dyson. He'd be coming back sooner or later, and Bo didn't want him going for Lauren first. But being at her apartment was actually smart. Because Dyson still thought they were running together. He knew she'd never let her go back to a familiar place. But that didn't solve it, he'd find her eventually.

So, Bo was forced to do the one thing she swore she'd never do. She had a code of her own, and as much she hated Dyson right now. They used to be good friends. Both her and Kenzi were tight with him, and they made a pact never to accept hits on each other. Even if the money was good, their loyalty to each other was more important.

Clearly, Dyson didn't feel that way anymore.

Bo sat at Trick's desk, finding his black ledger. It had all the names and emails of every other assassin they'd ever encountered. She opened up how laptop and started a video recording of herself through the webcam. "Hey guys, I know you're all probably wondering why I'm sending you this video. But, we have a traitor amongst us!" She contained her anger.

"You all know a fella called Dyson. Also known as the Decimator. The ego maniac who thinks he's better than everyone else. Well, he accepted a payout of three million dollars. His Client, wants me dead. He expects me to run, but I'm done running. If he wants me, he can find me at Trick's Club…" she turned away, breathing through her grief.

"… Trick wasn't just a mentor to me, he was my friend. And also one to all of you. Or, he was. Dyson's Client, murdered him in cold blood. I am now holding him accountable for that too. So, I am offering _ten million_ , for whoever brings me Dyson's head. I'm not offering it because I'm scared, or in need of protection. I'm offering, because I _despise_ traitors!"

She began to finish the video. "If anyone would like a chance to obtain this money. Email me with a response to his video within an hour. I'm sure you'll all make the right choice" she ended the video, and sent it off to the contacts. Within seconds, the responses started pouring in. Half of them were doing it because they wanted Dyson gone.

No one liked him, that was something Bo had to draw from. She also got a call from her friend Kenzi, telling her that she was going to hunt Dyson for her. But she wasn't doing it for money. And as if by magic, the desk phone on Trick's desk began to ring. "Trick's Club; Bo speaking?"

"You think that video will save you?" Dyson's angry voice echoed through the speaker.

She smiled, knowing how insecure he was. "Nope. Hence, why I stated my location. I _want_ you to come for me. But the question is…" she leaned forward on the desk, pausing for dramatic effect. "… Will someone find _you_ before you get here?"

"When I see you, I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smirk right off your face. There's a reason they call me the Decimator!" He wasn't easily scared.

"Actually, _you're_ the only one who calls yourself that. To everyone else, you're Dyson. The egotistical, manipulative, psychotic, asshole! That's who you are Dyson. And now you're gonna know what it feels like to be hunted. I'd say you have a head start but…" she tutted, "… Half the people who saw that video live in this very city"

He chuckled. "I'm not scared of them"

Bo had to laugh, this was so like him. "You should be. Because your clock started three minutes ago…" she was loving this. "… The only one to blame for this is yourself. You shouldn't have threatened my girl. Oh well, you'll probably have time to reflect when you're dead. Clock's ticking D, it's been fun" she slammed the phone down.

His clock had just started ticking, but Tamsin's was running out.

Because Bo was going to find her, and when she did; Tamsin was going to wish she'd never called her.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOh, Bo's got a plan. But will it work? Tell me, did you think it was Tamsin? I hope I kept the element of surprise on that one. Because if I didn't it would be a pretty shit plot. Anyway, let me know what you thought. Only three chapters left in this ride.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Almost to the finish line with this one. Hope you're all enjoying. Leave me a review when you're done. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Pain I'm Used To**

 **Cigar Club**

With everyone now out looking for Dyson; Bo knew she had to get the reward money ready in case they succeeded. So, she went to Trick's vault. He entrusted her with the combination years ago, in case he ever passed on or he was killed. She opened it up, and walked inside. It was only a small box room, but it housed a lot of currency.

It wasn't just American currency, it was also currency from any country in the world. She didn't know who would end up winning this little scavenger hunt she'd started. But from the responses she got, she had her money on a few good hunters. Kenzi, was one. And she would accept normal Dollars.

Pike, was another face from her past. A friendly one, thank god. He was a badass British assassin who was once an employee of MI6. He was a good worker. He'd want his pay-out in British pounds. If he won, of course.

And then there was Jai, he was a ridiculously skilled Japanese killer. She was actually rooting for him a little, having been brought up in the same kind of environment. He'd want to be paid in Yen. So, she set up a bag of each. Trick kept everything well organised so it wasn't hard for her.

As she zipped up the last bag, she heard a door shut from outside the vault. She drew her gun, getting ready for a shootout if need be. She shut the door to the vault, no one was stealing anything more from her. She tip toed over to the door of the office, putting her back to the wall. All she heard were footsteps.

She hoped it was Tamsin, because she wanted so badly to kill her. She saw the shadow of the person approach her, and the moment she saw a hand, she grabbed it and threw them into the next wall. "State your business!"

A terrified young man stood before her, almost on the verge of peeing himself. "My name's Greg! I'm here to drop off some boxes of Scotch for Trick! Please don't kill me!" He closed his eyes, praying for his life.

Relaxing, Bo let out a breath and loosened her grip on him. "Sorry…" she took a step back, placing her gun behind her back and into her jeans. Then realised she'd have to explain this. Thankfully, this wasn't the first time this had happened to her. She had this in the bag. "… Don't mind the gun. I'm a Cop. It's just been one of those weeks, you know?" She smiled bashfully.

Greg calmed himself down, still wanting to run for his life. "I just need a signature from Trick, then I'll be outta your way" he'd been holding his clipboard the entire time.

"Uh, he's not here right now; but I'm his niece. So, I can totally take care of that for you!" She smiled, approaching him but he just jumped. She didn't blame him. Once he handed it to her, she signed her name and handed it back to him. Since she'd probably traumatised him, she needed to make it right.

And by making it right, she meant bribe him. "Here…" she went to Trick's desk and reached into his first drawer. She held a small wad of cash, and started flipping through the bills so gather up a generous tip for the young man. "… Consider this my heartfelt apology for scaring you. Have a good one" she slipped him five hundred dollars.

"Thanks…" he wasn't shaking as much now. "… And I'm really sorry you've had such a bad week. Maybe it'll start to get better soon"

Bo let out a laugh, "You're optimistic; I like that. One can only hope it will. Thanks again for the delivery, and sorry" she had to apologise again, she really screwed up. As soon as he left, she locked the front door to the club. She should've done that when she arrived.

 **Unknown Location**

The last thing Tamsin needed to be doing right now, was conducting business when she had the added problem of Lauren outing her to the Feds. The only things she had going for her was that Lauren had no proof. No evidence, nothing. And as far as Tamsin's Federal Record went; she was a model Agent.

People would have a hard time believing Lauren's story, however she decided to word it. But, she was also the FBI's golden girl. And the daughter of a legend. Sometimes, those things mattered more than the facts. That's why Tamsin was doing this.

For that exact reason.

The way her Bosses treated her was unfair, especially when she'd worked her ass off to get where she was. She'd been manipulated, used, and embarrassed by those higher up than her. She was done taking it; they didn't respect her then, but they will now.

In the last couple of years, Tamsin had built herself quite the empire. Thanks to the dealings she had going on around the city; she was raking in the cash. But the fact of the matter was, she needed to keep her role within the FBI to ensure the survival of her empire. She couldn't have Lauren ruining it for her.

She'd gotten a call from someone demanding they meet as soon as possible. So she drove down to an abandoned warehouse down by the docks and waited. She wasn't worried about Lauren doing anything to thwart her just yet. If there's one thing she'd learned from being Partners with her; it's that Lauren needed time to formulate a plan.

And she also knew; her Partner wouldn't do anything without solid proof. Lauren was always a perfectionist that way.

Suddenly, a large black pickup truck pulled up. Tamsin exited her car, and waited for her guest to do the same. And when he did, she ran to him and jumped into his arms while planting a huge kiss on him. "What took you so long?"

Dyson smirked, making the most of this time. "I got held up…" he put her down and showed her his burnt arm. "… I got close to capturing the both of them, when Bo decided to get trigger happy with some explosives. I barely escaped with my life" he was lucky.

"So, if you're still in fighting form; why aren't you still out looking for them? I need them taken care of now!" Tamsin wasn't happy about this.

But Dyson had a reason for pulling back. "Bo placed a hit on me! She sent an offer to half the assassins in this city! Even being here, is risky!" He turned away from her, walking away.

Tamsin didn't see that coming. "How much did she offer them? Whatever it is, I'll triple it!"

"You can't fix this with money Tamsin!" He turned to her with a laugh. "The only way to put an end to this, is to end _Bo_. If she's dead, then she can't make good on her offer to pay. They'll be forced to drop the hit" that's all he had to do to save his skin.

End Bo, end the problem.

She was on board with that, "I met with Lauren earlier; I kinda revealed my true colours by accident. She was talking about that little weasel Leo Harris and I slipped up. Bo was with her, watching from afar. But, they could be anywhere by now" she sighed.

"I know where Bo is; she's at a Cigar Club downtown. I've been there before, it's where she handles her dealings. She has a guy named Trick who books her for jobs" he said.

"Correction; she _used_ to have a guy named Trick…" Tamsin smiled wickedly. "… I already chopped down that tree. And I told her all about it earlier; don't think she was happy about it. She should take it as a warning, because she's next to go"

Dyson frowned, "You killed Trick?" He watched her nod. He didn't know how to feel about that; he liked Trick. But he always favoured Bo over anyone else. "You may've just made a bad thing worse. Bo loved Trick like a Father. She has a rule about those kind of things"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, laughing. "What, some kind of assassin's rule? Let's hear it!"

"You take from her; she takes from you…" Dyson recited the words perfectly. And he did see a glimmer of terror in Tamsin's eyes. "… She's gonna come for you"

"Well then it's a good thing I hired you, isn't it?" Tamsin stood near him with a smile. "You protect me, and I'll protect you. Besides, you can't tell me our time together hasn't been fun. Can you?" She leaned into him.

Dyson wasn't one for relationships, and that wasn't what this was. But he did enjoy Tamsin's company. "No. I can't. But I do think we need to deal with them. Both Bo, and Lauren. After all, she's the only thing standing between you and a prison cell"

She had to laugh at that, although the underlining thought did terrify her. Being put away with people she'd help arrest. It wouldn't end well for her. "Lauren won't make a move yet; she'll need proof. There're a few people who might believe her story, but without the evidence that's all it'll be; a _story_ "

"Still, maybe we should just get rid of them quickly. I know where Bo is; Lauren's probably with her. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" He was ready to finish this.

Tamsin was all for that, "You're right. You know what they say; if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I'll follow you to the Club" she walked away to her car while Dyson ran back to his truck.

It was time for this little game to end.

 **Cigar Club**

With everything out of the way, Bo decided to call Lauren and see how she was getting on with things on her end. She told her she'd be checking in on her every now and then. When she answered, Lauren told her of a plan she had to get Tamsin to confess her crime. So she could hand it over to her boss.

Bo loved that Lauren was so noble, and she wanted to end this the right way. But sometimes, there was no time for that. And for what Tamsin had done; incarceration was too good for her.

With the two of them butting heads over what to do, Lauren decided she needed to talk to Bo in person. So, she asked her where she was and drove right over. "I know you want payback, but Tamsin will be worse off in Jail. Do you know how many criminals she's put away?" Lauren shared a scotch with Bo in the bar. "It'll be like a feeding frenzy in her new cell block!"

She didn't get an answer from her though, Bo just kept staring into her glass. "You won't have to worry about killing her. When she's in there, someone will take care of that for you" with all the women Tamsin had busted she was going to be public enemy number one. They'd eat her alive.

"No! It _has_ to be me!" Bo yelled. "You don't get it Lauren. I was raised to avenge my loved ones. I couldn't find my Father's killer, but I can make up for that when I kill _Trick's_! I can't let you put her in jail" she'd made up her mind.

Sighing, Lauren turned her head away. "There's more to life than killing, Bo. Even if you dragged it out with Tamsin, even if you tortured her beyond her limits; when you finally do kill her, that'll be it. She'll be gone, but you will _still_ feel the same. Your pain won't get better"

"It doesn't have to get better, I just need to do something about it! You think this's a first for me? I live with pain every day. I'm used to it! And now Tamsin's gonna feel it too" Bo was sick of arguing about this.

"Okay…" Lauren held her hands up. Taking a breath. "… How about, we just put this on the back burner for a minute? And come back to it when you're thinking a little clearer?" She moved the bottle of scotch away from her.

Bo laughed, "Please, I've drank more than this before. And that's when I've had to zip line from a thirty-story building. I can handle it..." she went to take it back, when suddenly she heard the slamming of a car door come from outside. "… Shhh!" She got up and went to the office, turning on the cameras.

"Well, what'd you know?" She laughed, "Looks like there is a God after all. I've been praying for her to come find me all day!" She grabbed her 45. and went to greet them but Lauren pulled her back. "Seriously?"

"Bo please, do the right thing!" Lauren was begging her.

Bo sighed, reaching a hand to touch Lauren's face with a small smile. "Lauren, I love you. You know that. But right now, this's about a lot more than your stupid principles. I'm gonna kill her, and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

Then, Lauren glanced over Bo's shoulder and over to the camera. "Maybe not me; but he might…" she pointed to the monitor, showing her that Dyson was walking on the sidewalk beside Tamsin. "… You can't take them both Bo, but we can to do it together" she reached into the back of her jeans and held her own gun.

"You can't fight Dyson…" Bo shook her head, he was too well skilled in combat for Lauren to challenge him. And she meant that in the nicest way possible. She was fighting a battle right now, with herself. It didn't seem like she had much of choice. "… If you get a clear shot at him, take it. But as for fighting? Leave him to me. Got it?"

"Got it" Lauren nodded.

As they finished talking, they heard them try the handle of the door. And when it didn't open because Bo locked it after Lauren arrived; they kicked it down. "Oh Bo?" Tamsin stepped inside. "We know you're here! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Her tone was annoying.

Before Bo could take the bait, Lauren pulled her back by the collar of her shirt. "Don't let her get in your head…" she whispered in her ear. "… You're better than this Bo. I know you" she leaned closer to her.

"You don't know me Lauren…" Bo looked at her with a painful expression. If only she knew the things she'd done in her life. She wouldn't be so eager to bring out the goodness in her. "… You don't know" she said again. She turned away from her, taking a peek behind the wall. She saw Tamsin standing in the hallway. Now was her chance.

She moved quietly, standing just behind the threshold of the door as she aimed her 45. directly at her leg. She didn't want her dead yet. And as she was about to pull the trigger, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her gun. She was yanked forward and thrown onto the floor with a thud, hitting her head hard.

Dyson laughed, "Hello Bo…" he smiled down at her, holding her own gun. "… What, no mouthy comeback?" His smile faded when he felt something cold touch the back of his head.

"Drop the gun, Jackass!" Lauren dug the chamber of her Python into the back of his head. Even though Bo told her to take a shot, she didn't want to kill him. She wasn't that type of person. But he wasn't making it easy. When he didn't oblige, she dug it in further. "I don't think you want me to tell you twice! Hand it over!" She took Bo's gun from him with her free hand.

And with it, she aimed it at Tamsin. "That means you too, _Partner_!" She wasn't playing around, "Bo, get her weapon" she waited for Bo to get up, but she could see that fall had hurt her. Anyone else would've cracked their skull open from that fall.

When she did, Bo was smiling. She didn't expect Lauren to take charge like this. As she approached Tamsin, she snatched the gun from her and began to unload and dismantle it. "I've been waiting for this. You're gonna be begging me to end your life when I'm done with you…" she grabbed the back of her hair, and smacked her head into the nearest wall. "… We can take them out back" she spoke to Lauren.

Lauren nodded, and told Dyson to start walking while Bo grabbed Tamsin who was bleeding from a wound on her forehead. "If I so much as see your hands twinge, I'm gonna blow your brains out" she pushed him forward.

The four of them exited the club from the back door.

This wasn't the way Dyson saw himself going down, so without warning; he spun around and grabbed Lauren's throat. The more he squeezed, the less she could breathe and dropped both guns so she could use her hands to try and get free. He kicked the firearms to the side, then held her close to him while still tightening his grip.

Bo kept a hold of Tamsin, who was smirking. "Let her go, now!"

"Or what?" Dyson replied. "You'll kill Tamsin? Go ahead, she's just a paycheque to me. But Lauren…" he loosened his grip a little, pulling her closer as he leaned into her face. Inhaling her scent. "… Lauren's special to you. A _weakness_. Funny, never thought you had one. With your rep and all. Nice how things work out"

Tamsin knew Dyson only said that because he knew Bo wouldn't kill her anyway. And so did she herself, Bo wanted to torture her. She admitted so herself. Killing her now, would be pointless.

"If you let her go, I'll let you and your _paycheque_ walk outta here. _Unharmed_ " Bo didn't want to let them go, but she wasn't going to let him hurt Lauren.

Now that was more like it. "You'll call off the hit?" He asked.

"Not until I see the back of your tail lights…" Bo wasn't stupid, "… That's the deal. If you choose to accept, then I'll honour it. You know that. But you also know, if either of you attempt to hurt Lauren in _any_ way; a clean slate won't be the only thing you'll lose. What's it gonna be D?"

Knowing she'd make his life hell if he double crossed her; he let Lauren go, and backed up with his hands raised. "Now you" he nodded to Tamsin.

Bo got close to Tamsin's ear. "Just so you know; Dyson's the only one who gets a free pass after you leave. No amount of good gestures, will ever stop me from hunting you. I don't care for many people in this world. But I _loved_ Trick; and you will pay for taking him from me. Watch your back" she pushed her forward, waving Lauren over.

Tamsin stood there, hearing Bo's threat echo through her ears. She wasn't going to be threatened by that criminal. This whole negotiation had taught her one thing. Lauren, was a valuable bargaining chip when it came to Bo.

As they were passing each other, Lauren could see Tamsin was about to grab her. Probably thinking she could get Bo to give up her vendetta against her. But she wasn't going to be labelled as a weakness. For Bo, or anyone else. So, using the move Bo taught her back at the Safehouse; Lauren batted Tamsin's hand away and grabbed the back of her head, pushing it down while she brought her right knee up with force.

Bo smiled, watching Tamsin fall to the floor while she spat out a mouth full of blood. "That's my girl…" she winked at her. "… And thanks to yours, you can kiss your freedom goodbye" she looked at Dyson, who frowned.

"You swore you'd drop the hit if I released her!" He pointed at Lauren. That was the deal.

"I did…" Bo nodded, "… But I also said if either of you laid a hand on her after the fact, you'd lose out. She went for her, that makes our deal a dud. You better run while you still can"

But that wasn't something he could do. "I don't think so! This ends with you!" He ran for Bo, who pushed Lauren out of the way. He went to deliver a high kick, which she ducked and countered by delivering two fists to his abdomen. Knocking him back. "Cheap shot!" He breathed through the attack. She'd winded him a little.

Bo laughed, "You were never better than me Dyson. That was something you could never understand. I'm offering you a chance at a head start. If you don't want it then that's fine. But, the only one walking out of this is me. So, bring it!" She assumed her fighting position.

While they fought, Lauren dragged Tamsin to the side. "Probably wishing you'd just picked a side now, huh?"

Tamsin's mouth caused her so much pain, she kept moaning. "What's it to you?" She asked. "Are you gonna scare me with threats of going to Director Walters and spilling the beans on my crime? I know you Lauren; you ain't got shit on me!" She laughed, "None of the assholes at the bureau are gonna believe what I've done"

"You seem so sure about that" Lauren placed her hand in her back pocket, standing idly while listening to her.

"You're damn right I am!" Tamsin got to her feet, she was in too much pain to actually fight. But she didn't need to. Because Lauren had nothing. "Why'd you think I've stayed undetected for so long?" She asked her. "I've got those guys eating out the palm of my hand. Which's why I'll be playing both sides for the rest of my life. Stealing, killing, making as much money as I can; and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Lauren hummed. "You're right, I can't…" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a recording device. "… But I'm guessing once I play this for the boys at the bureau; they'll take care of everything for me" she smiled. This was her plan, the one that Bo didn't want to use. Because she wanted Tamsin to suffer at her hands.

When really, being in Jail with all the women she'd helped arrest; would be Tamsin's own personal Hell. She'd suffer until her sentence was up. And with the nature of her crime, she'd be going down for life.

Tamsin's smile dropped. "You sneaky little bitch!" She tried to strike her but was too slow.

Lauren only had to punch her once in the face for her to drop onto her back. That was lights out for her. "You're done Tamsin..." when she heard a cry come from her left, she turned her head to the left and saw Bo in a headlock. "… Bo!" She grabbed her discarded Python from earlier, aiming it at Dyson.

But Bo held up her hand, telling her stay back. She grabbed Dyson's forearm with her left hand, gripping tight while she used her right arm to elbow his stomach over and over again until he let her go. But as he did, he delivered a kick to the small of her back. Bo fell to the ground, smacking her head on the concrete. This was the second time he'd caused her a head injury now.

She took a second to recover, that was quite a smack. Her head was thumping. And the pain was excruciating. She knew Lauren was watching, and she kept holding her hand up; telling her to stay out of this. This was between him and her. She never backed out of a fight. Not even if it was the easiest way out.

Getting to her feet, she centered herself. "That all you got?" she laughed at him.

He couldn't believe her attitude. "Not even close!" she went to strike her, but she caught his arm and brought her elbow down on his forearm. He felt it snap, and cried out in pain. He breathed through it, and struck her in the face with his left.

Bo took a few steps back, touching her lips; she came away with blood. And she was pretty sure she had bruises over her face. Not as much as he did though. That was it now, she'd had enough of him. Using a special move her Father taught her; she struck him fast and hard in this throat as he tried to approach her.

Dyson's hand went straight to his neck, he felt his throat seize. But this was so much more than just a punch to cut off his air supply. She'd used a special technique to crush his throat. He never mastered that one. That's why she was always better. He started to convulse, until finally he fell to the floor.

Dead.

She turned around, intending to do the same to Tamsin but Lauren stopped her just as she was about to reach for her. "I told you, she's gotta die!" she wasn't moving so fast, but she had her heart set on ripping Tamsin's arms off and beating her to death with them.

"Bo, listen to me; she will suffer worse in prison. I promise you…" Lauren grabbed her face, "… You said your Dad taught you honour, right? Nobility. So, do the noble thing here. Let me take her in and get justice, the right way"

Sighing, Bo held onto Lauren's hands. She didn't want to let Tamsin go. But the way she just described what her Father would've thought; made Bo see sense. It sickened her to say it, but she nodded eventually. "Alright. We'll do it your way…" she welcomed a hug from her, closing her eyes to take a second.

When she opened them, she saw Tamsin sitting up while holding her 45. that Dyson stole from her earlier. Lauren was in her sights at this angle. "… NO!" She spun around, being the one on the receiving end of the shot.

Lauren didn't know what happened. Then she realised, Tamsin must've grabbed Bo's gun that Dyson dropped. As Bo went down, Lauren drew her own revolver and fired two shots into Tamsin's chest before she could try again. "Bo!" She dropped the gun and then her knees, to the floor. "Stay with me!"

But Bo was finding that hard, because that bullet pierced something important in her body. She could feel it. And also, an aching pain in her head. It must've been from times Dyson pushed her. Maybe this was how she was supposed to go. After all the bad decisions she'd made, she finally made the right one and it'd cost her, her life. Maybe that was her way of paying for her sins. "It's okay" she smiled up at her.

"No, it's not…" Lauren started crying, pressing her hand on the back of Bo's shoulder to stop the bleeding. This was her fault. "… It's mine. Just hold on, I'm gonna get help and you're gonna be fine. You hear me?" She reached into her front pocket, and pulled out the emergency line Bo gave her. She dialled for help right away. "They're on their way Bo, just hang on" she held her tighter.

"I don't think I can…" Bo moaned tiredly, she felt like she was floating. And the pain in her head got worse as well as her gunshot wound. "… No matter what's happened, I just want you to know; I love you. Always have, and always will" her eyes began to close.

Lauren shook her, but she wasn't coming to. "Bo? Come on! Wake up!" She couldn't get her to wake up no matter what she did. "Please, don't go!" She bent her head, wanting to get as close as she could. "I love you too" she whispered near her.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Will Bo pull through? Find out soon! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Wednesday!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hanging By A Thread**

 **FBI Field Office – 1 Week Later**

Trying to cover up what happened at the Cigar Club wasn't easy. But in saying that, it wasn't that hard either. Lauren was able to tell a very convincing story to her boss. She told him that Bo was an old flame of hers and that she went to her for help. But in doing so, Tamsin and Dyson found her and came to silence them both for what they knew.

He didn't believe it when Lauren told him of Tamsin's treachery. But when she played back the recording device she had, he had no choice but to believe it. Of course, he asked how Lauren was able to subdue both Tamsin and her male friend. And Lauren told him the truth. That Bo was skilled in fighting and she subdued Dyson herself.

It wasn't a crime to use life skills in order to protect one's self. So, that's what she told him Bo did. Dyson tried to hurt her, and she defended herself. As for Tamsin, Lauren said she incapacitated her. Or so she thought. But out of nowhere, she took a shot at her. Only, Bo took the brunt of it. He was in shock over all this.

But he had to admit, things did make sense now. Why he and his team could never find any trace of Tamsin's activities. Back when he thought it was just some criminal. It was because she knew her way _around_ their system. She could hide her activities for however long she chose. With Tamsin gone, her empire would be found and everything would return to normal.

In time.

The men left on the list would be allowed to return to their lives. Free of fear. And Lauren was finally awarded the job she'd always wanted. "Even when no one believed in you, I _did_ …" he smiled. "… And because of your outstanding work on this case; I would love to offer you the job of SAC"

Lauren should've been jumping for joy, but instead; all she wanted to do was go home. "I'm honoured, Sir. Truly…" this was harder than she thought. "… But, I think the position would be better suited to someone else"

He frowned, confused. "I don't understand; this's all you've ever wanted"

"It _was_ …" Lauren nodded. "… But, I've been doing some soul searching recently. And I've realised that maybe I was trying too hard to live up to my Father's legacy. When I should've been creating a legacy of my own. I think it's time I stopped hiding in his shadow. So, I decline. _Respectfully_ , of course" she didn't want any hard feelings.

Director Walters was taken aback by her revelation, "Well, I must say I didn't expect to hear that. But, I'm glad you've finally found your voice. Your Father was a good man, and an even better Agent. But he wouldn't want you to peruse this if it's not what you really want. All he ever wanted was your happiness" he'd hear him say it all the time.

"I know. Which's why I'm hoping you would grant me some time away from work…" she wondered. "… I just feel like I need to find myself. Figure out what I really want out of life. Is that okay?" It was up to him.

"Of course…" he didn't have a problem with that. "… I'll put you on paid leave. However long you need; you take as much time as you want. And when you're ready, if you'll ever be; your office will be waiting for you, just as you left it" he extended his hand to her.

And she shook it gently. "Thank you, Sir" with one last smile, she turned around and left his office. Finally being able to breathe, like a weight had been lifted off her chest. This felt right; like it was something she should've done a long time ago.

 **Hospital – Later**

The worst thing that came out of all this, was Bo's condition after she was shot. Apparently, the bullet hit her subclavian artery and she'd lost a lot of blood by the time she got seen by a Doctor. But that wasn't the worst part, when Dyson pushed her to the ground she hit her head hard. Which caused a small bit of swelling. To ensure they gave her brain time to heal, the Doctors induced her into a coma.

Lauren stayed with her for the first four nights. But, she soon had to explain things to her boss. He wanted to meet Bo when she recovered; after hearing from Lauren what she did, he was impressed by her skill set.

She thought of getting her some more flowers, but she'd gotten her so many now the room was almost like a botanical garden. Just as she was approaching the room, she noticed a figure standing beside Bo's bed. She lifted her gun from its holster, shushing the nurse passing by. They all knew she was FBI.

Opening the door, she slipped inside and held up her weapon. "You've got five seconds to tell me who you are, and what you're doing here" she was done playing it safe. Being around Bo for so long had made her a little paranoid.

"Easy girl…" The figure turned around. "… I'm not here to start anything. I'm just here to pay my sick friend a visit. You're Lauren, right? I'm Kenzi" she extended her hand.

But Lauren wasn't easily swayed. "Never heard of you…" she kept her gun aimed. "… And isn't it convenient that the only person who can vouch for you; is currently in a coma?"

Kenzi let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I know how this looks. But honestly, I _am_ a friend. I called Bo last week. Before she blew the beach house to bits" she knew all about that Safehouse, and when she went to check it she noticed it was in ruins.

Then Lauren remembered, this week had been such a blur. Her mind was so fuzzy. Bo answered a call from someone named Kenzi back at the Hampton Safehouse. But that didn't mean she trusted this girl. "Alright…" she lowered her gun, holstering it. "… Just don't try anything" she walked to Bo's side.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Kenzi was sensing major hostility coming from this chick. "… So, how long until she's back up and running?" She nodded to Bo.

Sighing, Lauren shrugged. "They don't know. She lost a lot of blood when they brought her in. They say the coma's her body's way of recuperating. But, I just hate seeing her like this" she reached her hand over, taking Bo's and holding it gently.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Kenzi could see it.

"I do" Lauren replied, with a teary smile.

Suddenly, the two of them were interrupted by a knock on the door. A nurse walked in with a smile, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for her scan…" she'd been having one every day. "… Is it okay if I take her down to Neuro?"

Since Bo had no family, Lauren had become the sole guardian of her comatose body. Whenever the Doctor's needed to do something; they checked with her first. "Yeah, I'll come with…" she told her the nurse to get Bo ready to go. Then looked at Kenzi. "… Do you wanna tag along?"

Kenzi nodded, "Sure, I'll get us some coffee and meet you down there" she could tell Lauren was a little on the tired side, maybe a coffee would help her become more alert. With a nod from her, Kenzi went off in search of the cafeteria.

As the Nurse began to push Bo's bed down the halls, Lauren walked closely behind. She knew no one was after them anymore; but she couldn't help but feel a little on edge. That's what this whole ordeal had done to her. It wasn't a state she wanted to be in, but Bo had survived in spite of it. It couldn't be all bad.

Twenty minutes later, and Lauren was standing outside the viewing room of Bo's scan. They were scanning her brain for any abnormalities. And hoped that maybe they'd find the cause for her coma. She heard the clicking of heels coming from her left, and they were loud. Turning, she saw Kenzi walking towards her with a huff. "Problem?"

"You could say that…" Kenzi handed Lauren a coffee cup. "… This place is shit for navigation. I think I'd have a better chance at finding a needle in a haystack. So, what's going on with her?" she looked at her friend through the window. "Does she have a tumour or something?" she was worried.

Lauren shook her head, "No, thankfully. Because she's in a coma, they need to make sure her brain's still functioning properly. Hopefully, they can tell us how much longer she'll be this way. I'm not giving up hope that she'll wake up. It's all I've got left right now" she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know the way you guys met was awkward, and most likely devastating for you…" Kenzi had been wanting to say this for a while now. "… But when it comes to caring for people; Bo's only ever cared about you. When you broke up the first time, she called me balling her eyes out. She felt so shitty for what she'd done" the memory came to her.

As did Lauren's memory, "She wasn't the only one who was torn up about it. I thought I'd _finally_ found someone who got me, you know?" she looked at her. "Bo ticked all the boxes for me. She made me laugh, she made me feel special, and I fell for her _so_ fast. But then…" she relived the day everything changed;

For the worst.

 **3 Years Ago**

 _The last month had been a whirlwind for Lauren. Only thirty days ago, she was scraping by at work. Always ridiculed for being a woman and the daughter of a decorated Agent. But then one night, she met a charming brunette at her favourite watering hole. Now, she felt like she could take on the world._

 _Was this what being in love did to a person? Was it meant to provide her with such confidence, and faith? If it was, then she scolded herself for not finding it sooner. But then, she thought maybe it wasn't the love itself; it was who she was in love with._

 _Bo made her feel so many things. Happy, special, wanted. She had a way of making her feel like she was the only girl in the world. She didn't know what she did to deserve her. Bo came into her life at just the right moment, it was like magic._

 _Tomorrow would've marked thirty-one days since they met. And Lauren loved every day of this month. So, she decided to surprise Bo with tickets to a basketball game. She loved the Knicks, they were her favourite team. Lauren wasn't much of a fan, but she didn't care._

 _She'd tried calling Bo all day, but she got no answer from her. Wondering if something was wrong; she decided to head over to her Girlfriend's apartment. She got to Bo's door, and as she went to knock; she saw that the door was open slightly. So, she walked in. Thinking Bo wouldn't mind._

 _Lauren saw that her Girlfriend's place was a bit of a mess. There were clothes everywhere. And the place smelled like bleach. It was overpowering. As she was about to call Bo's name; she heard her voice coming from the bathroom. She followed her voice and the odour of bleach got stronger._

 _What she was set to see would be nothing new for someone in her field. But as someone falling hard, she wasn't prepared for what she heard next._

" _Look, I told you; I'll get your damn job done soon enough. I can't snap my fingers and have everything go my way. That's not how the world works! Besides, I just took care of another problem of yours. Hence why I'm having to bleach my bathroom right now!"_

 _She heard Bo continue to yell. But Lauren didn't hear anyone else. She must've been on the phone with someone. Lauren poked her head around the corner, and saw Bo mopping the bathroom floor._

 _Was that blood?_

 _Then, over in the corner; Lauren noticed a dead body in the bathtub. It was an older man, he had his throat cut. What the hell was she seeing? What the hell was going on? But it wasn't over; because then she heard the kicker._

" _Our deal's still good!" Bo said, as she spoke through a Bluetooth earpiece. "By the end of the week, Lauren will be dead; and you'll be free to go about your business. Trust me, I've got her right where I want her. I'll be in touch" she ended the call._

 _That's when Lauren realised, this wasn't a happy ending for her at all. It wasn't a fairy tale love affair. It wasn't even love at all. Bo was a wet worker; hired to kill her. By who though; she didn't know. "I knew you were too perfect"_

 _Startled, Bo dropped her mop and turned around. Seeing the devastated look on Lauren's face. She must've been thinking the worst. "Lauren, it's not what you think—"_

 _Suddenly, Lauren pulled a gun on her. She always kept it with her. "Don't, come any closer!" She couldn't keep her tears from falling. "Who hired you?" When Bo tried to change he subject, Lauren cocked her gun. "TELL ME!"_

" _Luca Moretti" Bo said._

 _Laughing, Lauren bowed her head. Of course, that filthy bastard. She was wondering why he'd been laying low all this time. "Well, I've gotta hand it to him; he did a good job hiring you. Was the fake relationship part of his package?"_

 _Bo shook her head, "It wasn't fake—" she stopped trying to get closer when Lauren placed her finger on the trigger. "What you heard just now? That, was fake. He thinks I'm gonna go through with it, but I'm not. I made that decision the second I met you"_

" _Why?" Lauren asked._

" _Because I love you" Bo replied._

 _Turning her head away, Lauren gagged. This was too much. "I guess this's what I get for letting my guard down huh? God! You played me good! How do you live with yourself?" She frowned at her._

 _Bo just looked at her, she had her there. "I don't…" she answered honestly. "… But I'm not the person Luca thinks I am. At least, not anymore. Lauren, I promise you; you don't have anything to be afraid of"_

" _You think I'm scared of you?" Lauren laughed, "No, Bo. If anything, I feel sorry for you. I mean; how damaged must you be to be in a business like this? You know what? It doesn't matter. Because I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt anyone else" she approached her, keeping her gun aimless_

 _And Bo didn't blame her, she deserved this. "Go ahead…" she outstretched her arms. Inviting her to take a shot. "… I won't stop you. Just know, that everything I ever said to you was the truth. How I feel about you, none of it was a lie"_

 _As she placed her finger over the trigger; Lauren fought a war within herself. She knew subduing Bo was the right thing to do. But she couldn't seem to will herself to pull the trigger. Because as twisted at this whole thing was, she still loved her. Regardless of the truth. So, she decided to hit the reset button._

 _She dropped her hands, "Pulling the trigger, would make me just like you…" she sniffled, wiping her tears. "… Don't call me. Don't come to my place. As far as I'm concerned; you don't exist" she had to do this._

 _Bo started to cry, "Lauren please-"_

 _Lauren raised a hand, telling her to shut-up. "If I ever see you again, I'll do what I should've done; and put you away for life! And you can tell Luca; if he wants me dead so badly, then I'll be waiting for him" she turned around and left the room._

 _She ripped up the tickets on her way out and threw them on the floor._

 **Present**

"… She broke me" Lauren finished, also ending the memory of that awful day.

Kenzi could see why Lauren was so upset, and she didn't blame her either. After all, it would be devastating to anyone if they found out the person they loved was only there because they were hired for evil reasons. "You know, I'm a firm believer that if something's broken; it just means it can be fixed. All it takes is time"

After hearing that, Lauren could see why Bo had Kenzi as a friend. "Is this why you're such good friends?" She asked her. "You're Bo's voice of reason?"

Giving a small shrug, Kenzi smiled. "Something like that. Look, all I'm saying is; I've known Bo a long time. And I have _never_ , seen her care about someone; the way she cares about _you_. She risked her life to protect you when Luca hired her. In our line of work, to turn down a job is like breaking the law. But she did it, for you" she didn't know if she'd be able to do it for someone if it was her.

"I love her, so much…" Lauren breathed, "… And I'd love nothing more, than for us to start over. But, can we really do that? Can _she_ do that?" She glanced at Bo through the window. "She told me her job's just a job to her, but what if it's not? What if a normal life, is _too_ normal for her?"

That was her fear. That if she and Bo started over and lived a normal life together, that Bo would get bored with doing the day to day basics. Lauren was worried, she'd miss the killing and the money. Those were things Lauren couldn't give her. It went against everything she stood for. Her job was to uphold the law, not break it.

"It won't be…" Kenzi said. "… Unlike the rest of us, Bo's doesn't want to live this life forever. She just did it for the money, so she could set herself up for a good future. A couple of months ago she was showing me houses in the Bahamas that were for sale. She was ready to hang up her rifle and disappear. I think a normal life is right up her alley" she was sure of it.

Lauren frowned. "Bahamas? Really?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes, laughing. "I know, she's always had a thing for sandy beaches and palm trees. But that's not the weirdest thing she's ever done. Once, she spent _sixty thousand_ dollars on a bottle of Cognac. She finished it in an hour" they laughed together, talking about all things Bo made them bond a little.

Suddenly, the door to the scan room opened and a nurse began wheeling Bo's bed out. She told them they were done and that the Doctor would be around to speak to Lauren in a little while. Kenzi and Lauren walked back to Bo's room as the Nurse settled her back in.

"So uh, is it okay if I come by and check in on her tomorrow?" Kenzi didn't know who else to run it by. Lauren was the only one around and Bo had no Family. "Just to see how she's doing?"

After talking closely with Kenzi, Lauren realised why Bo called her a friend. She was insightful, even for an assassin. So, she just nodded with a smile. "Sure, that'd be great" she also received Kenzi's number from her, in case she needed anything.

Kenzi smiled back. "Thanks. You know, I always used to wonder what you'd be like in person. Bo painted such a perfect picture, to be honest I didn't think you'd be able to live up to it. But, you do. You're what she needs Lauren. And I think, you need her too"

Before Lauren could even say anything back to that, Kenzi winked at her and left the room. God, why did talking to her feel so therapeutic? That could've easily have been her fall-back job. She was brought out of her thoughts when Bo's Doctor entered the room.

"Lauren, still here I see…" he'd told her to go home and get some rest but she didn't listen to him. "… There's not a lot you can do for her in this state. Maybe you'd be better off catching up on some sleep?"

Shaking her head, Lauren smiled. "I appreciate the concern Dr. Campbell, but I'm perfectly comfortable right here. Is there anything new you can tell me about Bo?" That's what she was waiting to here, her getting some sleep could wait.

"As you know, she was brought in with minor swelling in her brain. Everything seems to be going good so far, she's had no episodes that'd indicate any damage. I'll know more once I have her scans back. But her vitals are steady, and she seems to be taking to the transfusion we gave her. It's good news" he smiled.

But it wasn't for Lauren; because there was one major problem. "If it really is good news, why hasn't she woken up yet?" She turned her head back to Bo's slumbering face. Holding her hand like before. She just wanted her to wake up.

Dr. Campbell stepped forward, "Everyone's body reacts differently to trauma. It could be that Bo's is taking a little longer to recover before she wakes up. Look, it's only been a week. There's no cause for concern yet. And with these results, I don't think it'll be much longer"

"Thanks Doc…" Lauren waited for him to leave, then sat beside Bo on the bed. "… Bo?" She tried calling to her. "Please, if you can hear me; wake up!" Nothing. "I just need you to do something, anything. Move a finger!" She looked, nothing. "A thumb?" Still nothing. She exhaled tiredly, "I don't blame you for not waking up" she really didn't.

Being asleep kept her away from all this. Lauren envied it. The smart thing to do would be to take Dr. Campbell's advice and go home to get some sleep. But she couldn't bring herself to leave Bo alone; and there was the added fear that someone would come to hurt her. No, she couldn't leave.

So, she kissed her forehead and then dropped down into the seat next to the bed. "But, when you _do_ decide to open those eyes of yours…" she grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room; trying to get as comfortable as she could. "… I'll be here" she closed her eyes, letting herself finally sleep.

She didn't know exactly how long she'd been asleep for, but judging by how tired she still felt; it couldn't have been long. Lauren hadn't woken up of her own accord, she was shaken awake by one of the nurses. As she opened her eyes, she saw a team of nurses run into Bo's room; and the blaring of the monitors ringing through her ears.

"What's going on?" she pushed the blanket off herself and stood up. When she did, she saw Dr. Campbell standing over Bo's bed trying to keep her still. It looked like she was having a seizure. "No!" she tried to get to her, but the nurse pulled her back. "I have to be with her!"

"Lauren, I'm sorry; you can't be here right now. We're gonna do everything we can for her, I swear. Just wait outside, and I'll come get you when she's stable" The nurse ushered her outside.

There was nothing Lauren could do to stop her. She was shut out of the room completely, all she kept hearing were the machines. Why were they so loud? This couldn't be happening now. Dr. Campbell told her Bo was doing well. What changed? With everything that'd gone on these past few weeks; to lose Bo now, would destroy her.

She sat down on the chair outside the room, covering her ears trying not to hear the beeping coming from Bo's heart monitor. She didn't want to imagine a world without Bo in it. Lauren closed her eyes, and shook her head, ridding her mind of the thought of Bo dying.

No.

It wouldn't happen. Bo was strong, and she was tenacious. She'd never leave her, not after all this. For the first time in her life, Lauren started praying. She prayed that Bo would weather this storm, and that she'd survive this set back. And most importantly;

That she'd come back to her.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm evil! Giving you two cliffhangers in a row! But it was necessary. Next one will be the last one unfortunately, there's just nothing more I can add to it without it coming off forced. So, check back in a few days for the last chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last one now, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: There's Always Something Else Around The Corner**

 **Hospital**

Since she was by herself, Lauren decided to call Kenzi for some support. That, and she knew Bo's friend would want to be here. The Doctor's still hadn't come out of Bo's room, but the beeping of the monitors had stopped. At first, she thought it was because Bo had given up her fight, but someone would've come to tell her by now if she had.

Lauren lifted her head when she heard her name being called, it was Kenzi running towards her. "Wow, that didn't take long. How'd you get here so fast?" she called her like fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm staying at a hotel a couple blocks from here…" Kenzi had ran all the way up the stairs having missed the elevator down in the lobby. She was out of breath. "… What's going on? I thought everything was looking up"

That's what Lauren thought too, "So did I, but all I remember was being woken up by a nurse. Bo's heartbeat monitor was going crazy and she threw me out before I could see anything else. The noise has stopped but no one's come out yet to tell me how she's doing" she turned to the closed door.

Kenzi took another large breath, then decided what to do. "Well, that's unacceptable! We have a right to know what's going on!" she turned to the door and knocked hard. She kept knocking until someone opened it and stepped out. "How dare you shut us out! We're the only Family Bo's got left, and we demand to know if she's okay!"

The nurse understood how they were feeling, "You're right, you have every right to know her status. Which as of this moment, is stable…" She watched them both breathe in relief. "… You're both free to go in and have Dr. Campbell explain what happened" she gave a small smile, then walked back to her station.

Lauren took the lead, walking into Bo's room and seeing her still asleep. "What happened?" she looked at Dr. Campbell. "You said she was doing fine" that's what he told her. Why tell her that if it was the opposite?

"The initial tests indicated she was, but Bo suffered a minor brain bleed. It's very common in people who've suffered injuries to the head…" Dr. Campbell explained. "… Given that it was only a small one, we didn't have to take her down to the OR. So, instead; we performed an Endovascular Coiling which's sealed off the main artery and will prevent another bleed"

Kenzi couldn't believe what he just said. "Yeah, see; all I heard were the words _brain_ and _bleed_. And everyone knows when those two words are put together; it never ends well for the person involved. Are you sure it won't happen again?"

He nodded. "Positive"

"So, what's her recover time look like now?" Lauren asked. "Does this mean she'll be asleep even longer?" she held Bo's hand while she spoke to him, she just wanted her to wake up already.

"Actually, it might mean the opposite" Dr. Campbell sounded enthusiastic.

But that just made Kenzi lose her patience, she was so close to pulling a gun on him. "English Doc, please!"

He decided to explain it further. "The bleed Bo suffered, could've been pressing on the part of her brain that was inflicted with the trauma. Now that it's bled, and been sealed; it could mean Bo will wake up sooner. Perhaps, even by tomorrow"

Lauren couldn't help her smile, she stroked Bo's bruised cheek. They were fading from her fight with Dyson, but she still had them. "You hear that Dennis?" She bent her head, whispering to her. "You'll be rejoining the land of the living soon…" she kissed her cheek, then looked at Dr. Campbell. "… Thank you Doctor"

"My pleasure, I'll be back to check on her a little later" he smiled at them both, then left.

Kenzi took a breath, standing beside Lauren. "What a relief, huh?" She gave her a playful nudge. "We're gonna have our girl back soon. Well, I guess technically she's your girl now" she was more than fine with that.

Smiling, Lauren nudged her back. "How about we share her?" She looked at her. "And I mean that, in the most respectful way possible. Sound good?"

"Sounds good" Kenzi nodded.

 **Hours Later**

It was still in the early hours of the morning, so Lauren didn't find it hard to go right back to sleep. Only this time, she pushed her chair as close to Bo's bed as she could get it. Kenzi had taken the couch a little further away. Lauren told her to go back to her hotel, but she didn't want to. While both of them slept, Bo chose that moment to open her eyes.

And when she did, she felt like she could finally breathe again. She lifted her hand, feeling the ache in her joints. Touching her face, she felt the tubes stuck to her. The last thing she remembered, was fighting Dyson. How did she end up here?

Turning her head to her left, she saw Lauren sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She'd stayed with her, even after everything. Bo tried her best to sit up, but she was in too much pain all over. So instead, she gave up. But as she did, she saw none other than her friend Kenzi, sleeping on the couch to the right.

Wow, she never knew anyone cared that much.

She wanted so badly to wake Lauren up, but judging by the way she looked; Bo could tell she was exhausted. Which only begged the question, how long had she been here? So, she laid back once more and tried to relax. She wasn't up for sleeping. She felt like she'd done enough.

Suddenly, she heard movement come from her left. That was Lauren. She didn't want to panic her, so she closed her eyes; pretending to be asleep again.

Lauren rubbed her eyes, this chair was not comfortable at all. She stretched out a little, getting the kink out of her neck. When she was done, she glanced at Kenzi who was still out for the count. And then back to Bo, who was also still sleeping. Lauren sat beside her on the bed, holding her hand again.

"Still nothing huh?" she sighed, "I guess this's what I get for pushing you away too many times. If this's God's way of teaching me a lesson, then I think I get it. I just want you to come back. Can you do that for me?" she bowed her head, pressing a kiss to Bo's hand.

"Okay"

Lauren froze, hearing the familiar voice whisper. No, it couldn't be. She lifted her head slowly, and as she locked her eyes onto Bo's face; she saw her eyes open with a smile. She really hoped this wasn't a dream. "Bo"

Smiling, Bo squeezed her hand. "Yeah; me. This's usually the part where you kiss me" she thought it was implied.

And Lauren didn't need to be told twice, she leaned over her; kissing her like it had been forever since she'd done it last. Because in all honesty, it felt like it had. "Have you been awake this entire time?" she had to ask.

Bo pinched her thumb and index finger together, "Lil' bit…" that admission earned a scowl from Lauren. "… Well, I'm sorry. But you were sleeping, and I didn't wanna wake you. You looked exhausted. How long have you been waiting with me?"

"A week…" Lauren noticed the expression on Bo's face. "… After everything went down, I brought you here; they did a few tests and saw you had some swelling in your brain. Most likely from when Dyson pushed you. I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since" she was so glad it'd finally happened.

This was all so shocking to Bo. She didn't even think her injuries were that bad. "I guess that explains why my head's so fuzzy" she felt the fogginess start to lift, but it was still annoying.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lauren asked.

Bo thought about it. "Uh, I was fighting Dyson. I crushed his throat, and he went down. Then I was going for Tamsin, but you stopped me. We hugged, and then…" she tried as hard as she could. "… Nothing. Why, what happened? Did you arrest her?"

This was where Lauren had to tell her otherwise. "No, I didn't…" she noticed Bo's frown. "… Bo, while we were hugging; Tamsin got hold of your gun and took a shot at me. But you spun me around, and took it instead. She caught you in the shoulder; you lost a lot of blood. But, it didn't do that much damage"

Turning her head, Bo pushed her shirt to right and saw the gauze strapped to her shoulder. "Huh. What'd you know? No one's ever been able to take a shot at me before. But, better me than you…" she was proud of herself for saving her. "… So, what happened to Tamsin after she shot me?"

Lauren met her gaze. "I killed her"

Bo was gobsmacked. Killing wasn't who Lauren was. She was so adamant about taking Tamsin in and doing things the right way. "Did you kill her because you _had_ to, or because of me?" this was really important to her.

Over the past week, Lauren had replayed the whole situation in her head over and over again. And the more obvious course of action would've been to shoot Tamsin in the shoulder which would've disarmed her, and _then_ arrested her. But she chose the other option, which was to avenge the person she loved.

"You" was Lauren's answer.

That made Bo smile. "Well, your devotion is duly noted…" she chuckled quietly. "… Seriously though, thank you. You did the right thing Lauren. Tamsin was never gonna suffer enough in jail. I think deep down you knew that" she didn't want to make her mad, but it was what she knew.

Smiling sadly, Lauren kept hold of Bo's hand. She didn't want to let it go. "I guess I just didn't wanna believe it. I used to have so much faith in the system, you know?" It's all she ever knew. "But even if I _had_ arrested her, she would've told my bosses about you. About who you really are. I know now, sometimes the only option is to remove the problem instead of fixing it"

"It's okay to feel guilty…" Bo knew that look all too well. "… Tamsin doesn't deserve it. But it's something you'll have to go through in order to deal with what happened" she used to have a lot of that when she first started out. The difference was, she was killing for a reason.

Lauren killed Tamsin out of self-preservation. "Does it ever get easier?" She asked. "The guilt?" She kept her eyes firmly on Bo's bruised face.

She wished she could tell her yes. But in truth, it was just something she got used to. The guilt became apart of Bo's life. Even though she was aware of her actions, and her reasons; The guilt danced silently in the background, judging her. But that wasn't going to happen to Lauren.

"It will for you…" She smiled, reaching her hand up to touch Lauren's cheek. "… I promise"

Suddenly, Kenzi jumped up. "GRENADE!" She shouted unexpectedly. Then realised where she was, her eyes were still sleep filled. She only caught a glance at Lauren sitting on Bo's bed. "Sorry Lauren. I get flashbacks of my army days sometimes. I'm good though" she took a breath.

"You sure Kenz?" Bo asked.

And like a fool, Kenzi replied to her. "Yeah Bo-Bo! I'm goo-" she finally realised who she was talking to. Turning her head, she blinked her eyes and saw Bo sitting up in bed, _awake_. "OMG! You've risen!" She jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her gently. "Hallelujah!"

"I can't believe you came here…" Bo was so grateful. "… I hate to think the kind of money you're missing out on because of me" she knew how sought after Kenzi was in their business. And how much her friend liked earning the money. She didn't want to be the cause of a dry spell.

Kenzi waved a hand, "The world is filled with money, but there's only one Bo!" She tapped her nose. "Besides, do you honestly think I'd be able to concentrate on a job while my bestie was laying in a coma? Nuh uh!" She knew where she had to be.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to catch up, while I find Dr. Campbell and tell him you're awake…" Lauren kissed Bo gently. "… I'll be right back" she left the two friends alone to chat.

Watching her leave, Kenzi whipped her head right back around to Bo. "Bullet wounds, brain bleeds, comas, and _still_ that girl hasn't left your side. Think you found the one babe" she winked at her.

"You don't have to tell me…" Bo smiled, she knew that a long time ago. "… So, does this mean you approve?" She always valued Kenzi's opinion in everything.

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah, we've been chatting while you were taking your beauty nap; she's a good egg" she'd been present for a lot of Bo's relationships. Not that she could call them that, because they barely lasted longer than a week. But she could tell this was the real deal.

Minutes later, and Lauren returned with Dr. Campbell. "Miss. Dennis, so good to have you awake…" he smiled approached the left side of her bed. "… My name's Dr. Campbell, I've been the lead physician on your case"

Bo shook his hand, "Nice to finally meet you…" she said. "… And thanks, for making sure I didn't die"

He chuckled, "You're very welcome, is it okay if I conduct a small examination?" He got her permission and pulled out his torch. "Can you follow the light for me?" She did, left and right. "Are you experiencing any sharp pains behind the eyes, or anywhere else?"

"Nope" Bo answered.

"Any tingling sensations in your arms and legs?" He held her hand, asking her to grab his and she did. Just right. She answered no anyway. "And finally, any nausea?" All her answers were the same. "Good! This's all excellent news. I'll have a nurse come in to redress your wound in a few minutes" he noticed some blood soaking through the gauze on her shoulder.

There was only one question Bo wanted to ask right now. "So, if I'm all good; then can I go home?" She wasn't one for bed rest. Or hospitals for that matter.

He marked a few things off on her chart, "Seeing as you've been in a coma for the last week, and only recovered from a brain bleed hours ago; I'd like to keep you for another night. Just to monitor your progress now that you've woken up. But it's looking good" he smiled, then left.

Not long after Dr. Campbell left, a nurse arrived to change out Bo's gauze. As she was cleaning it, Bo felt the alcohol wipe scape against her skin. She'd never felt it that much before. Then again, she'd never been shot. Only stabbed, and cut a lot. But never shot. She was too good to be caught on the receiving end of a gun.

Lauren held her left hand, "You okay?"

Bo dug deep inside herself to mask her pain. "Yeah, I'll be better once I'm outta here" she let out a small laugh.

"Speaking of _'outta here'_ …" Kenzi approached them both with her jacket pulled on. "… I just got a call about a job, and it's not one I can pass up" this wasn't about money, it was something else and she knew Bo would catch on.

"Everything okay?" Bo caught her drift.

Kenzi winked at her, "A-okay! Just an old employer of mine who wants me to come back and fix some things for him. Always said I was the best girl he ever hired…" she couldn't say the truth, since their was a nurse standing a couple of inches away. "… So uh, I'm gonna have to take the next flight out to Miami. Hopefully when I get back, you'll be back home"

Bo could only hope the same. "I will if I have anything to say about it…" she waited for Kenzi to give her a little side hug. "… Stay safe sister" she whispered in her ear.

"You know it…" Kenzi turned to Lauren, tapping her arm. "… Take care of our girl, who knows what kind of trouble she get into if you don't" she giggled.

Lauren nodded, "I will. Have a safe flight…" with one last goodbye, they both watched Kenzi leave. Another second and the nurse also took her leave. Leaving Bo and Lauren in silence, but Lauren couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her. "… Sorry" she apologised for her tiredness.

But Bo didn't want her to. "Don't be. You're exhausted Lauren…" she took her hand. "… I want you to go home—" Lauren tried to tell her no straight away. "Just listen to me! You've stayed with me for a whole week, that's more than anyone's ever done for me. You heard what the Doc said, I'm fine. I need _you_ to be fine too. Please, go get some sleep"

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked, getting a nod from her. "Alright, but I'll be back as soon as I've slept and had a shower. And uh…" she looked to the door, making sure it was closed. Then lifted her gun from its holster, and hid it under Bo's blanket. "… Just in case"

Bo faked shock. "Why, Agent Lewis; did you just knowingly gift me with a firearm?" She couldn't stop laughing. "You know this's a public place, right? Let me guess, it's in case one of the orderlies gets frisky with me while you're not here" she held it under the bed.

Lauren laughed, "Actually, I think the orderlies are the least of your problems. I know we took care of Dyson and Tamsin but, I don't even wanna know how many other enemies you've got running around out there. At least this way, you can defend yourself" that's all she wanted.

And Bo appreciated it. "You're right, you _don't_ wanna know…" she pulled her closer, kissing her gently on the lips. "… Thank you. Now go, get some rest. I'll be here, awaiting your return" she smiled, letting her go.

"I love you" Lauren had to say it.

Every time Bo heard her say that, it always made her feel fuzzy inside. The fact that anyone could ever lover her, after the things she'd done and the people she'd killed; was baffling to her. But Lauren did, she loved her truly. "I love you too" she kissed her again, then watched her leave.

 **Cigar Club – Four Days Later**

So, it turned out when Dr. Campbell said one night of observation, he really meant four. But thankfully, after those four boring nights; she was finally given the all clear and was ready to get out of the hospital. When Lauren picked her up, she assumed she'd take Bo back to her apartment. But she asked to go to the Cigar Club instead.

When she got there, Bo walked inside; holding her right arm close to her chest because of her shoulder. It felt different being here now. Like there was something missing, and she knew what that something was. Trick. He was the heart of this place and without him, it had nothing going for it. But that wasn't why Bo came here.

A week ago, before Dyson and Tamsin came bursting in to kill her; Bo didn't just come here to find Trick and to dispose of his body. But, it was because he had wishes that she wanted to honour. He told her that if he ever died, whether it be from an illness or a bullet; that she'd find his last wishes hidden somewhere in his office.

But he never told her where.

"He always fancied himself a master of puzzles…" she laughed, walking into his office with Lauren by her side. She wasn't moving so fast by herself. "… He said I'd know where to find it. But looking around here now; I have no idea where to start" she sighed, shaking her head.

Lauren tapped her arm, "Think Bo…" she said. "… He knew you, and you knew him. If he said you'd know where to find it, then you'll find it. Just take a minute, there's no rush"

Bo limped around the office, scanning the room for anything that stood out. Suddenly, she stopped turning her head when she saw a picture of her, Trick and her Father. Approaching it, she remembered that time. She was only twelve years old when she met Trick. But she knew when she met him that he was trustworthy. "Can you give me a hand with this?"

Walking over, Lauren did as Bo asked and lifted the picture from the wall. A small safe hid behind it, buried in the wall. It had a keypad on it. An obvious code would've been a birthday. But Bo knew Trick, and he'd never make it that predictable. And since the safe was behind that particular picture, she knew what the code was. She reached her left hand up, inputting the numbers.

A few seconds passed, and a beep was heard. Along with the light turning green. "Nice try old man…" she laughed to herself, that wasn't so hard. When she opened the door, she found a small box. A box she'd seen many times before. "… Oh, you clever bastard!" She reached in, holding it.

"What is it?" Lauren frowned at it.

"It's a Japanese puzzle box…" Bo groaned, she hated these things. "… My Dad used to make me try and open them to test my skills. To open one of these, you have to have complete patience. Whatever Trick wants me to find, it's in here" she shook it, hearing something inside.

Lauren found that really cool. "Well, then it's a good thing you're a master of your skills. So, what're you waiting for? Open it! Show that puzzle box who's boss!"

Only, that was Bo's problem. "Yeah, that's the thing. I was never able to actually complete the set of moves needed to open it. I always got annoyed and ended up breaking it. My Dad expressed his disappointment every time" she remembered those days.

"So then just break it, it's not like Trick's around to scold you. What's more important, his wishes or having the patience to open a stupid box?" Lauren didn't see the need for Bo to make herself angry.

The old Bo would've taken a hammer to this box and just taken what was inside. But Trick did this for a reason. He was trying to teach her a lesson. And being that it was the one thing she never passed when training with her Father; she felt like she owed it to both of them to try.

"His wishes…" she answered. "… And part of those wishes, is for me to open this box. So, I'm gonna try!" she rounded his desk and sat down on his chair. "This box opens with fourteen moves. The same one my Dad used to have. I can do this" she buckled down and concentrated.

Lauren stood there for what felt like forever, but after an agonising forty-five minutes; Bo managed to open the box. "Is that it?" she looked over Bo's shoulder, seeing the small folded piece of paper within the box. "Thought it'd be a little bigger than that"

"Yeah me too…" Bo took the paper out, unfolding it and began reading the paper. Just reading Trick's writing made her miss him. His letter was full of so many things. He expressed his admiration and pride for her, he told her how much he loved her, as if she was his own daughter. And he wrote about how much her Father would be proud of her.

Even though sometimes she didn't feel that way. She wiped a tear away from her cheek. The little bugger got free. He also left her the deed to the Cigar Club, and everything within its walls. Which included any form of currency he kept in his vault, along with his personal bank account. He told her where to find the documents she needed to change everything over in her name.

But what hit her the most, was his last paragraph. It was something she never expected to hear, from anyone let alone him. "… He knew" she whispered to herself, shocked at what she read.

"Knew what?" Lauren didn't understand, she saw the look on Bo's face. "Bo, what is it? What'd he say?"

"The man who killed my Father…" Bo caught a hitch in her throat, "… Trick knew who he was. He'd known all this time and he didn't tell me. He says he was trying to protect me, that I wasn't ready to know the truth. That's crap!" she couldn't believe he lied to her. "I had a right to know!"

Lauren picked up the letter when Bo dropped it on the desk in front of her, and she read over what Trick said about Bo's Father. "Bo, I don't think he meant to hurt you…" she kept reading, then saw the name of Bo's Father's killer. "… Han Wu. He's the most powerful Triad leader in China. We have a file on him at the Bureau. Trick must've feared him"

"Scared or not, he had no right to keep this from me" Bo sat there, angry. She didn't think it was possible to be angry with a person who was dead. But if Trick was still alive right now, she'd be busy yelling at him.

With the knowledge of who Bo's Father's killer was, Lauren knew Han Wu was a dangerous man. And despite how good Bo was at her job, she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Or his men for that matter. "Bo, Han Wu isn't someone you can just take out quickly with a rifle. He's guarded twenty-four seven"

"Guards won't keep him safe from me!" Bo got up, and walked as fast as she could to Trick's weapon case. She just started loading the first gun she could find.

Which Lauren found extremely stupid, considering she was winging it. "Bo? Cut it out!" she took the pistol from her, "So what's your plan? You load the gun, find Han and put a bullet in his head?" she watched Bo nod. "You don't even know where he is" this was madness.

"Not _yet_!" Bo replied, she knew this was crazy. But she had to do something, this was her Father's killer she was talking about. She'd spent years wondering who it was, or if she'd ever be able to find them. Now she knew, and she wanted him dead.

Lauren told her to take a breath, and calm herself down. "Okay, just wait a second. Think this through the right way. Even if you found him in the next hour, you'd never be able to finish the job in your state. You're still weak from your injuries. Bo, be smart about it"

"You just don't want me to find him…" Bo started at her, "… Because you know if I find him, that I'll kill him. And we wouldn't want that now, would we? We both know you hate that side of me" she was just picking a fight for no reason now. And she knew she was wrong, but she was still so angry.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you five seconds to realise how catty that was and wait for you to apologise" Lauren folded her arms, she wanted to be mad. But knew that Bo was just reacted badly to this news about her Father's killer. She was lashing out, it was understandable. But Lauren didn't deserve it.

Bo sighed, she did realise it. And gave herself an inner scolding. "You're right, I'm sorry…" she went for a hug, and Lauren accepted. Reluctantly. "… I just can't do nothing when I know he's out there. Trick should've just taken it to his grave. Maybe this's why he didn't tell me; he knew I'd react this way" she understood his reasoning.

But she didn't agree with it.

"All the more reason to wait until you're at your full strength before you go after him. And when you do, you're gonna need a hell of a lot more than a 9mm…" Lauren chuckled, placing the gun on the desk beside them. "… He's got an army backing him. You'll have to play this smart"

Bo frowned, "Wait? You're not gonna tell me to let it go? Or to leave it to the boys in blue and have Wu brought in the right way?" she expected those exact words to leave Lauren's mouth.

But she shook her head, "Nope…" Lauren said. "… Especially since the last time I told you to do that, you ended up getting shot. So, I'd say I've learned my lesson. This's who you are Bo, you're a _take charge_ kind of girl and I love you regardless. So, if killing Wu will bring you closure; then I won't stand in your way"

Oddly enough, that meant everything to Bo. The fact that Lauren was willing to put her own principles aside in order to support her, was amazing. "Thank you…" she kissed her, pulling her closer with two hands on her hips. "… And I love you too"

"We're gonna figure this out, I promise" Lauren told her.

"As much as I appreciate the help, I can't ask you to get involved. You're Federal Agent, if you get tied to the death of the Triad Leader; you could face jail time. I won't take you down with me if this goes sideways" Bo could do that to her. Not after everything.

Lauren loved that Bo was so protective over her, "Well, technically I'm not an Agent anymore. At least not for a while. I'm on paid leave. Walters told me to come back when I'm ready. Who knows when that'll be" she was vague.

"You really want in on this huh?" Bo raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Do you mean the job, or _you_?" Lauren asked, "Because I definitely want in on _you_ too" she leaned in again, smiling into the next couple of kisses.

Bo was liking this sultry side of Lauren. "That can be arranged…" she went to push Lauren into the wall beside them, when she turned the wrong way and hurt her shoulder. "… But maybe I should just take a break for a second? I didn't expect it to hurt this much" she pulled back, holding her arm close to her body again.

"It's okay Bo, we've got time…" Lauren kissed her cheek. "… How about we just go home for now? We can deal with all this later, and Wu isn't going anywhere. Right now, I just wanna worry about you" she pushed some hair away from her face.

"Well, if you insist" Bo laughed, then took Lauren's hand and left the club with her. Locking up after themselves.

She was liking her odds in life now. Before, she thought she'd end up alone because of the life she lived. But now she had Lauren back, and she had a new goal. To bring down the man who murdered her Father. She'd never heard of Han Wu.

But he was gonna hear about her.

Soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, Bo's got a new mission in life. Which, will be explored in a sequel. Whenever I get around to writing it. But, I shan't be leaving you high and dry without a story for long. Because, I am about to finish putting the last touches on the next story after Our Town. I love that series, it's one of my faves.**

 **So, that'll be up soon. Keep an eye out. And once again, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and follow it. Means so much! Till we meet again!**


End file.
